Recuerdos de Corazón
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: ¿Que hubiese pasado si Lenalee realmente fuese el Corazón? Una nueva versión, centrada a partir del capitulo 74 del anime, nos lleva al desarrollo de una posibilidad que traerá nuevas aventuras a los exorcistas, tanto dolor, desesperación como recuerdos.
1. Un inesperado acontecimiento

**DISCLAEIMER:** D. Grey Man, no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Mangaka japonesa, Katsura Hoshino. Solo lo tomo prestado con fines de ocio.

**Advertencia: **El siguiente fic contendrá Spoiler tanto del Anime y Manga, de D. Grey Man que serán adaptados a la Historia.

**RECUERDOS DE CORAZÓN**

―La melodía de Allen es muy hermosa…pero ¿Por qué me parece tan triste?

Fueron los pensamientos de Lenalee mientras estaba en un lugar rodeada de una oscuridad abrazadora, pero aun así sintiendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Trataba de recordar que paso antes que el Conde decidió retirarse de la pelea que mantenía con Allen, pero en la cual ella no podía intervenir por estar atrapada por culpa de su inocencia, facilitándole al conde que se la llevara con él al Arca.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado estando encerrada en esa crisálida, solo sentía la desesperación y las inocencias de sus amigos desaparecer una por una, llamándola de desesperación e impotencia. Solo rezaba porque todos estuviesen bien. De un momento a otro empezó a escuchar un sonido familiar pero desconcertante a la vez.

―Que es este sentimiento que tengo – pensó mientras escucha una voz que le habla.

"_tú sabes el ritmo de esta canción verdad, anda canta"_

Y luego de dejar de escuchar esa voz lentamente comienza a cantar al ritmo del sonido de un piano que escuchaba a lo lejos llenándola de un sentimiento de nostalgia, sin saber cómo se sentía, no, esa no es la razón ella… sabía inconscientemente que era el ritmo de la canción que una vez escucho tararear en un sueño a Allen. No obstante, pese a ello sentía que la escucho mucho antes, de que Allen la tarareara.

No supo cuando empezó a cantar, pero sentía que era ella la que cantaba muy suave y con un sentimiento de protección para quienes la escuchaban con un ritmo que hacia disminuir la tristeza de la canción y del quien la toca. Formando una dulce nana, que regalaba tranquilidad.

**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita **

Y así, el chico cayó en un profundo sueño

**Ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo**

Sus ardientes llamas se quedaron en cenizas

**Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami toshii yakogao**

Una a una, crecen y viven en tu adorable rostro.

**Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume…yume **

Miles de sueños flotan sobre la tierra… sueños.

**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni **

Cuando sus ojos plateados temblaban en la noche.

**Umareochita kagayaku omae**

Naciste tú de una luz centellante.

**Ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga**

Y aunque pasen cientos de millones de meses y años.

**Ikutsu inoi wo tsuchi he kaeshitemo **

No importan cuantas oraciones vuelvan a la tierra,

**Watashi wa inoritsudzukeru**

Seguiré rezando,

**Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo**

Por favor, entrega este amor.

**Tsunaida te ni kisu wo **

Deja que unamos nuestras manos y nos besemos.

Cuando termino de entonar la melodía su inocencia, resplandecía muy fuerte y comenzó una vez más a formar otra capa de cristal que la protegía formando una vez más una especie de crisálida de cristal. Pro esta vez ella no estaba consciente de lo que la envolvía, su mente estaba siendo arrastrada inconscientemente a un rincón muy oscuro perdiendo, perdiendo sus sentidos lentamente.

De un momento a otro ella siente que estaba atrapada una vez más en un profundo sueño, escucha un ruido en lo profundo de la oscuridad que comienza a decirle.

"_ya es hora… de que despierte verdad? mi querida lenalee, arias un trato con migo." ― _dijo la voz que se escuchaba en esa oscuridad.

Haciendo reaccionar a lenalee y poniéndola en guardia dijo con voz analítica y molesta.

―¿Quien eres?, Porque no te muestras sé que estoy en un sueño, pero no me dejare ganar, ¿eres tu Road?―

La voz rio con gracia e incredulidad.

― _para empezar mi querida lenalee, no soy esa Noé, ¿ya te has olvidado de la voz de tu inocencia?_

―no puede ser, mi inocencia ― responde, incrédula de lo escuchado, luego lo piensa y siente una calidez familiar.

―Ya veo entonces… ― relajándose y tomando una postura firme ― Tengo que agradecerte por salvarme del Akuma nivel tres, cuando estaba a punto de morir –agradece haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

―La inocencia suspira.

"_mi querida no podía darme el lujo de perder al único contenedor que existe en el mundo capaz de aguantar mi poder, y el de las Dark Bots, ya que tu naciste con el destino de mantener la inocencia corazón protegida y usarla para derrotar a la materia oscura, ya que mi anterior contenedor no alcanzo a despertar mi poder y fue destruida, por eso tengo el deber de mostrarte las memorias de ella."_

―_N_o entiendo, que es lo que estás diciendo ―lenalee tiene los ojos bien abiertos como platos―… yo soy la portadora del corazón, eso es imposible por qué…

―N_o es imposible, tú eres la rencarnación de mi anterior portadora― dijo con un atisbo de tristeza en su voz― y como lo eres mi deber es protegerte, mientras despiertas ya que las Dark Bots están muy débiles por a hora, si no estuviesen en ese estado créeme, no estaría mostrando mi poder cercar del conde.― espeto._

―lo siento, te estoy poniendo en riesgo…pero ¿porque tengo que ser yo tu usuaria?―pregunto con gran dolor en su voz―

―_escúchame bien lenalee solo te lo diré una vez._

Lenalee asintió y espero a que continuara poniendo toda su atención en lo que le sería revelado.

―C_uando hagamos el trato y nos sincronicemos, tendremos que alejarnos de las personas que quieres proteger, tengo reunida un grupo de portadores de inocencias en el norte de Belice, un sirviente apócrifo en el vaticano, ellos están esperando a que despiertes, ya que has mostrado que tienes la capacidad para soportar mi poder, cuando peleaste con el Akuma de nivel tres, automáticamente ellos sintieron que por fin estaba despertando mi usuario, te diré que todos los usuarios de inocencia tienen una conexión con migo, que me permite determinar quién es apto con mi poder, y así transferirme a la inocencia de mi portador dándole las características que solo el corazón puede tener, he usado ese método para que el conde no me encuentre, pero como en la historia ningún humano había nacido con la capacidad que necesito para sincronizarme, me mantenía dormida en unas ruinas cerca del vaticano donde soy protegida por apócrifo, mi ubicación es desconocida pero puedo moverme libremente si llego a sentir peligro, mientas esperamos a que naciera esa persona―_

― ¿Como es que tienes un grupo que me estarían esperando en el norte de Noruega?―dudo la exorcista

―M_e están esperando por que en el inicio de esta guerra le pedí a apócrifo que tuviese listo a personas que sean compatibles con la inocencia, a través del tiempo por si llegase a nacer esa persona protegerla mientas nos estabilizamos en la sincronización…en la orden oscura Americana esos portadores con características especiales están esperando para protegernos. Por ello debemos de dirigirnos a ese lugar._

―pero yo no quiero separarme de ellos ― dijo tratando de que su voz no se quebrara por el llanto― Son mi familia, por favor.

―_Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que dijo ―Sabía que dirías eso ― lo dijo con un poco de resignación ― Lenalee, antes que tu había otra persona que podía aguantar mi poder, ella fue traicionada por un Noé, por eso quiero que aceptes tu destino, cuando aceptes mi poder y despiertes por completo tu corazón se unirá al mío formando un solo ser. _

― _Quiero evitar que tengas la misma suerte que ella por eso te mostrarte las memorias de mi pasado, para acabar con esta guerra, esa canción que cantaste es parte de nuestras memorias. Cuando te las muestre lo más seguro es que lo odies y ames._

―_Por eso que debemos alejarnos de él, creo que es lo mejor solo un poco más...―Hizo un sonoro murmullo de fastidio –De acuerdo, Me mantendré sellada para que nadie sepa que estoy aquí, y tampoco él._

―_Solo un poco mas, cuando sea necesario despertare y tendrás que aceptar tu destino – dijo resignada_

"_porque solo él puede tocar esa melodía tan bella y lastimar a su vez a mi portador"._

―Tú lo amas verdad ― dijo un poco desconcertada e interesada por el cambio tan abrupto de planes – Dudo de que se trate del Conde la persona de la cual estas asustada ¿verdad? Además en la orden no reside ningún Noé… así, que por favor no me alejes de ellos, con el transcurso del tiempo, hablare con mi hermano para que no tenga que hacer más misiones, ni se infiltre la información.

Mas la inocencia chisto y comenzó a emanar una sensación de frialdad y enojo.

―¡¿E_stás loca? ― grito con gran voz lastimando los tímpanos a la lee― Adam es el ser que más odio en el mundo yo me refiero al Noé que no debió existir en la línea de sangre Noé, el 14° Noé. El que puede usar el arca de Noé._

―_¿_Adam, quien es el, y quien es el 14°? ― pregunto

―T_e enteraras a su debido tiempo – Respondió ― pero dime si no me muestro todavía como el corazón y te doy tiempo para que estés con las personas que quieres aceptaras el trato de que seamos un solo ser ¿para tratar de acabar con el conde?_

―lenalee formó una mirada vacía y triste llamado la atención de la que sería el corazón.

―Tu sabes que es lo siento por la inocencia, el odio que tengo por ser compatible con ella me ha arruinado la vida y la de mi hermano, me estas pidiendo algo que me gustaría evitar hasta que muriera odio al destino y a dios por dármelo… pero.

―levantó la mirada, llena de determinación, parecida a la que tuvo cuando se enfrento con el Akuma de nivel tres. ―Si es con el fin de acabar con el sufrimiento de mi familia, aceptare, solo si me prometes que seré fuerte para que ganemos esta guerra y me devolverás con mi familia. Para cumplir mí deseo de ser normal.

Hubo un prolongado silencio que desespero y entristeció a Lenalee, haciéndole entender que no podría prometerle eso, causando que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos.

― N_o te puedo prometer que regresaras con tu familia. Y que ganaremos ya que una parte de mi inocencia se perdió a través de la historia por culpa del 14° Noé, mi lado masculino la parte por así decir "oscura" que tiene la inocencia, se separó de mi haciendo reducir mi poder, pero te prometo que tu cuerpo estará con tus seres queridos en el caso de que falle en tu despertar. _

― Eso quiere decir que… hay que encontrar el otro lado de la inocencia. No sabía que hubiese un lado masculino.

― E_s mejor así… porque como sabes la inocencia juzga gracias a ese lado. Es un equilibrador de poder para cuando nuestros portadores nos traicionan los juzgamos y tomamos su vida a cambio de destruir una gran cantidad de Akumas. Convirtiéndolos en lo que ustedes llaman Caídos. Luego esperemos a que la inocencia encuentre un portador que sepa usarla mejor, __mi otro lado ayuda a la inocencia a encontrar portadores adecuados.__Al contrario de mi personalidad, que llora ante la pérdida de vidas humanas, y sufre al ser traicionada por sus compañeros. __ Pero en cambio el es muy imperativo, grosero y le fascina fastidiarme cuando sentía que lloraba por la pérdida de un portador, me decía débil, ese tonto payaso ― dijo, lo ultimo con rabia en su voz._

―_Pero aun así, nosotros éramos uno solo, el equilibrio que dios creo con el fin de salvar y juzgar al mundo y la fuerza para acabar con la oscuridad.―dijo, con orgullo en su vos._

Lenalee hace un gesto de gracia al ver las facciones y el tono de voz de Zafiro al referirse al temperamento del lado masculino.

―Entiendo, pero sino estas completa como destruiremos al mal – dijo, un poco asustada.

―A_cepta tu destino y lo que te propondré. Estoy segura de que ese payaso vendrá ayudarnos en el momento en que sienta mi despertar uniéndose al final, para formar nuestra forma al final – dijo, con seguridad en su voz._

―Solo dame tiempo, yo lo aceptare, pero quiero estar con mi familia… y en el momento que debamos pelear me asegurare de hacerme fuerte para que pueda darte una respuesta, pero por ahora no puedo aceptarte como es debido – dijo, con voz llorosa.

―Perdóname, por ser débil en este momento ― Susurro, mientras se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro.

―"_Definitivamente eres la elegida, eres como ella"― pensó._

― _Entiendo lo que me pides… entonces dejare que el tiempo pase y al momento de despertar te revelare las memorias de mi pasado, lo mejor será que olvides que soy el corazón y tu la portadora ― dijo pensativa._

― _Lentamente te mostrare la verdad, cuando sienta que sea necesario es mejor que te enteres pronto, pero te daré el tiempo que quiere para que estés con tu Familia― dijo resignada._

―_Solo espero que no te enamores de él, ya que cuando el despierte te arrebatara a la persona que más quieres – dijo la inocencia ― Supongo que es el precio que tú al igual que ella pagaran, pero es mejor que no lo recuerdes.― dijo, escéptica por la reacción de Lenalee._

―_Supongo que es inevitable ― dijo resignada ― Te enviare con las personas que quieres, Lenalee si veo necesario usare tu cuerpo para que hagas acciones y así evitar que mueras de acuerdo… Bueno como aún estamos en el arca y tu cuerpo está muy débil lo usare para que llegues hasta donde ellos están de ¿acuerdo?―Pregunto apresurada._

―Haa…yo…en verdad gracias supongo que soy muy egoísta con lo que te pido solo…no quiero separarme de ellos― hubo un silencio prolongado, que incomodo a la Lee.

―Bueno, entonces ¿supongo que me dirás quien es la persona que me arrebataran?― pregunto un poco nerviosa.

"_E__n verdad es muy ingenua" _

―_Lenalee eso lo descubrirás tu misma pero lo mejor será que vallamos a buscar a tus amigos no baya ser que se me dé por hacer algo que te avergüence.―dijo un poco divertida por la expresión de bochorno tota que mostraba la Lee. _

_Hubo un silencio un poco tenso por parte de la inocencia._

―Que es lo que sucede ¿todo está bien?― pregunto, la Lee sintiendo la tención en el aire.

―_Maldición, ese estúpido gordinflón no es idiota. – dijo molesta _

―_No podemos salir de aquí sin mis poderes, necesitas obtenerlo o no podremos salir.― informo resignada._

―_Q_ue… ¿Por qué?, que es lo que sucede ¿esta todo bien?― pregunto un poco alterada.

―_El daño que te infringió el conde te ha dejado muy débil, en tu estado podrías incluso morir. – informo―No hay alternativa, ahora no puedes negarte. Cumpliré mi palabra, confía en mí._

Frente a Lenalee aparece una joven igual a ella, con la diferencia de sus ropas, sus ojos y que ella tenía el pelo largo, hasta caer sobre la base de sus muslos. Llevaba un vestido blanco brillante, con un resplandor angelical, detalles de encaje al frente del pecho con encajes de tiras gruesas con forma de mariposa de color verde. Al lado izquierdo de su pecho, las zapatillas son de igual color blanco inmaculable como el vestido, cerrados con detalles de mariposas, tenía un guante e n la mano izquierda hasta la muñeca de color verde y en el centro del guante un diseño de corazón pero se apreciaba que faltaba la mitad del corazón en el diseño. Un color esmeradle sus iris la hacían identificar su diferencia con los lilas de lenalee.

―_No te preocupes, dolerá un poco, luego… lo olvidaras_ ― dijo sincera.

Le tendió la mano para que lenalee la tomase

―_Una cosa más… lo más probable es que tu inocencia cambie y evolucione. Al aceptarme por ahora. Tu sincronización bajara drásticamente, por lo que tendrás que pasar una prueba por parte de las Dark Boots, para que puedas restablecer la conexión con ella y se una definitivamente a tu ser.__Claro que mis palabras las olvidaras cuando despiertes. Pero tengo confianza de que lo lograras―dijo con firmeza._

―Entiendo. No quiero morir ahora, aun hay muchas cosas que debo hacer y cosas que necesito saber. ―dijo, extendió su mano para tomar suavemente la de la inocencia. ―Espero que salga bien. ― expresó, con una ligera inseguridad.

―_Me gustaría que no sucediesen las cosas así, pero los eventos me hacen tomar medidas desesperadas, lo siento._

Lenalee sonríe ligeramente ante la honestidad de sus palabras.

―Me gustaría llamarte de alguna forma en lugar de corazón.― Menciono sintiendo el entumecimiento en su cuerpo.

―_Puedes llamarme Zafiro, si gustas._

La joven Lee puede ver la tristeza en su rostro, y responde con sus últimas energías, antes de caer dormida.

―Esto es parte de lo que soy, y no puedo cambiar mi destino. ―dijo, mientras las lagrimas surcan su rostro ―Solo espero que de verdad no me alejes de aquellos a los que amo.

_Zafiro escucho la petición de su portadora y contesto con un tenue susurro_

―_Aun no es hora, pero sucederá en un futuro cercano. Por eso, cuando todo haya acabado olvidaras las memorias que te otorgue hasta que sea el momento indicado. Solo esperemos a que venga el 14th Noé, estoy segura que él tiene mi otra mitad, y si hay que lastimarle, espero no tener que hacerlo…después de todo, él es la persona a que amaras, mas que a nadie._

_La inocencia, mira fijamente a Lenalee y comienza a acariciarle su cabello. _

―A_un no es hora, pero sucederá en un futuro cercano. Por eso, cuando salgamos de este lugar olvidaras las memorias que veras, solo cuando mi poder se una al tuyo te revelare mis memorias. Cuando sea la hora de pelear; tendré que alejarte un tiempo, de las personas que amas,__pero tu felicidad al lado de ellos tendré que destruirla en el proceso lo siento, espero que puedas superar ese obstáculo, para mas adelante. En verdad me gustaría que fuese diferente, te lo juro que te protegeré". –dijo Zafiro, con voz determinada._

_Se levanta sin despegar la mirada de la casi inconsciente Lenalee mientras entrelaza sus manos._

―" _lo siento pero tratare de que tu destino no sea igual al que de la verdadera "Zafiro", solo hay que esperar a que venga esa persona él 14° Noé será el que despierte el corazón estoy segura de que él tiene a mi otra parte"― pensó mientras observaba a Lenalee._

―_No quiero tener que lastimarle ya que él es la persona que amaras, espero que todo salga bien y tu destino no sea igual al de "Ella"― dijo con esperanza en su voz, mesclada con tristeza._

Lenalee no escucha lo último, pero presiente en la expresión de Zafiro que hay una verdad oculta, pero no entiende su significado.

Con sus últimas fuerzas pronuncia su contra.

–Sé qué…al final me regresaras con ellos… pero aun así quiero y espero... que en verdad…cumplas tu promesa…Pero aun si, no la cumples… volveré aun que sea en contra de tu voluntad.

Y cayó dormida en los suaves brazos de su abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al escuchar la respuesta de Lenalee con tal tenacidad y deja escapar una sonrisa de comprensión.

― _Es increíble lo que dices Lena, espero que pueda cumplir con nuestro pacto por que será difícil perderte a ti también._

Lenalee aun en su caparazón, y completamente ajena a lo que su cuerpo hace siente que está cayendo en un vacío eterno, ve imágenes de las personas que le importan y repite los nombres de sus amigos mientras es arrastrada a ese abismo de solo oscuridad. En el último momento antes de perderse en la oscuridad extiende sus brazos tratando de alcanzar la imagen del rostro de un chico de ojos plateados como la luna y cabellos blancos como la nieve. En la imagen él parece regalarle una sonrisa dulce y cálida solo para ella.

― Me alegro tanto de que no estés muerto, Allen―kun"― dijo, con un tono cálido y amoroso. Hasta que su cuerpo se desvanece entre la negra espesura, dejando un tras suyo, un camino de lágrimas saladas flotando en la oscuridad.

En algún lugar en el arca, Allen escucha un susurro muy conocido, y reconoce con suma claridad la voz de su compañera exorcista.

Atrapada en una profunda oscuridad y con un gran dolor en su cuerpo, empieza a acordarse de algunos eventos que sucedieron antes de que fuese atrapada en el arca, y piensa en sus amigos que deben de estar muy cansados por las muchas peleas que han tenido y luego, empieza a recordar lo que paso aproximadamente hace cuatro horas atrás, de cómo fue salvada de las garras del Conde por su querido amigo Allen y la determinación que desbordaba de sus hermosos orbes plateados.

*Flash Back*

―No puede ser, ¿Qué es lo que hizo el conde?―susurró para sí mismo ― ¡¿Se encuentran todos bien? ― gritó, mirando alrededor en busca de sus compañeros.

Froi Tiedoll él General de gafas rojas, se dirige al lugar donde se encuentran sus discípulos Kanda y Marie, ve que ninguno de ellos estaba con heridas graves en sus respectivas batallas, y a lo lejos, logra vislumbrar a los exorcistas a cargo de la búsqueda del General Cross. La impresión no cabe en su rostro, al ver como los exorcistas pelean contra los Noés, protegiendo un verdoso objeto similar a una piedra de jade gigante. Que ha sido salvada de una ataque del conde.

Los demás se están enfrentando con muchos Akumas, todos con un evidente cansancio por la lucha constante con lo Akumas gigantes y el excesivo uso de sus inocencias.

La pelea contra el Conde del Milenio y los Noé, se está tornando dura y sofocante para Lavi y Kanda, que protegían de lleno a Lenalee, mientras ella intentaba por todos sus medios salir de su cristal protector. En la capital de Edo solo se puede apreciar la tristeza de una guerra muy larga.

―¿Qué pasó? Solo recuerdo estar con Lavi y luego… nada. ― expresó Lenalee, escuchando su propia voz distorsionada por el efecto del cristal.

―Será mejor que ponga atención de que lo que sucede.― Pensó tratando de enfocar su vista

La lucha mantiene a los exorcistas a un cien por ciento de concentración, pues en su estado, el más leve error traería la muerte de alguno de ellos, en consecuencia, la posibilidad de que los Noé consiguieran obtener la inocencia "corazón". Mas la llegada del peliblanco Walker, y el rescate de la Lee a manos del Conde, trajo más seriedad e instinto de lucha al campo, concentrándose únicamente en la victoria.

Allen comenzó un intercambio de golpes con el primer apóstol, mostrando su nueva y fuerte inocencia contra el mayor enemigo de la Orden, el Conde del milenio. Un poco más lejos, la peli verde aturdida por lo sucedido con El Conde, y el ver a su querido amigo, supuestamente muerto la tenia muy conmocionada, mientras se arrastra por el suelo, incapaz de levantarse por el aturdimiento de sus piernas, producto de la ejecución de energía de su inocencia.

―_No puedo moverme, ¡Porque me abandonas, inocencia!_ – Espeto la Lee.

―No quiero separarme de las personas que amo…

"Tengo miedo, mi familia será destruida si no hago algo pronto, porque no puedo moverme, porque no tengo fuerzas para pelear".

La tremenda lucha por mantener al margen a los Akumas de donde se encontraban los exorcistas no era tan fácil como se pensó, el pelear con un Noé, era una cosa muy diferente que con un Akuma, mostraba la diferencia de niveles en el cual se encontraban. Y ni hablar de pelear con el mismo Conde. Era simplemente mantenerse cien por ciento concentrado si no quieres morir.

La pelea se torno mucho más seria con la llegada de Allen al campo de batalla, la forma en que logro evitar el primer ataque fue muy heroica. Pero al momento de concentrarse con El Conde, se dedico a atacarlo para así defender a su Amiga, y evitar que se acercara a ella.

Allen se precipito al atacar al Conde del Milenio, buscando distraerlo de Lenalee, y el ataque que lanzo al conde fue esquivado muy ágilmente, luego de ello el conde formo una esfera con materia oscura para atacar a Lenalee una vez más dando a parar donde se encontraba la exorcista que observara todo con mucha impotencia y terror.

Los sollozos escapan de sus labios, y un sonido estridente la llama a voltear el rostro, notando la enorme esfera de materia oscura que se dirige a su cuerpo indefenso ante tan mortal ataque.

"_Si es tu deseo, yo lo cumpliré. Pero por esta vez, no recordaras"._

Y el mismo cristal verdoso apareció para protegerla del nefasto ataque.

"_Perdóname por lo que pasara en el futuro. Solo te pido no odiar a nuestro Dios, porque tú eres alguien especial para él, y aún no es tu momento de recordar sobre ello"._

―Lenalee no creía que fuese posible lo que pasaba su inocencia la salvo volviéndose una vez mas un cristal, que la protegió de un ataque directo del Conde.― Y volvió a escuchar la misma espectral voz que le informaba.

―_No te preocupes, mi deber es protegerte, eres una persona muy importante para mí.―_la dulce y espectral voz susurro esas palabras.

Y tras las dulces y espectrales palabras, el cristal se extendió nuevamente por su cuerpo, protegiéndola en el último segundo, dejándola inconsciente.

―¡Lenalee! ― gritó el pelirrojo, Bookman Junior.

Todos quedaron atónitos cuando el humo y polvo no permitía vislumbrar a la joven exorcista, pensaron que fue aniquilada. En el momento del impacto por el poder del Conde, pero luego de unos minutos se logró apreciar una luz de verde en forma de cristal rodeando el cuerpo de la Lee que se encontraba flotando en el blanco del disparo mortal del conde y al lado se puede ver a un Allen muy sorprendido, le costaba mucho el estar cerca de ese muro de cristal que estaba rodeando a su querida amiga.

―¡Lenalee!― espetó Allen sorprendido por lo sucedido.

Allen grito muy preocupado e impresionado, no lo pensó y se dejó llevar por lo ocurrido sin percatarse del estado de su muy querida amiga, decidió que lo mejor era ir y atacara al Conde, para desquitarse de su ira y tristeza por no protegerla a tiempo.

Su querida amiga y familia, posiblemente fue acecinada frente a sus ojos por un muy molesto gordinflón. No lo pensó y se dejo cegar por la ira atacando al Conde, como una furia.

Preocupado por lo que logro escuchar, agradeciendo la ayuda de Marie y se alejó de la pelea que tenía con uno de los poseedores de los genes de Noé, dejando a Marie como relevo. Lavi se quedó estupefacto al observar la escena, veía como Allen peleaba desesperado con el conde, Lavi estaba más que seguro de la dirección donde estaba la pelea era el lugar donde Lenalee estaba. Un dolor muy agudo en su corazón lo hizo pensar lo peor salió corriendo a su dirección, de inmediato, trato de reconocer si sus suposiciones eran cierta, estaba más que seguro que vio que Lenalee fue atacada por un descuido de Allen, se alarmo porque sentía que él no logro protegerla a tiempo, del Conde.

Lavi corrió desesperado hacia ella, esperanzado ante el profundo presentimiento de que, quizás, ella había vuelto a estar envuelta en su inocencia. Y al llegar, no podía entender la situación, pero agradecía a que nuevamente la inocencia salvara a su compañera. Analizó la situación rápido, y con esta eran tres las ocasiones en las que la inocencia salvaba a Lenalee de una muerte segura, y también, podría ser la tercera vez que le ocasionara efectos secundarios, como los ocurridos en el barco de la señorita Anita.

No lo podía creer su ojo lo estaba engañando, sintió un alivio inmenso en su interior, por ver una vez más el milagro de la inocencia.

―Gracias por protegerla una vez más inocencia― agradeció Lavi, al ver que su compañera se encontraba en una sola pieza en la lejanía.

―Ya son muchas las veces que la ha protegido, debemos sacarla antes de que se haga daño.― pensó.

Su mente estaba formulando una forma de sacarla pronto. Comenzó a buscar maneras de sacarla del cristal, pero a cada alternativa, la corazonada de que el Conde no les dejaría escapar, le hacia mas difícil el planear una salida, ya que para encontrarse en los terrenos del Conde, les seria muy fácil atacarlos. Era seguro que El conde ya habían descubierto el secreto tras la especial inocencia de la Lee, y esa era un arma de doble filo para ellos en este momento.

Recordó una vez más lo que paso cuando el conde la separo de ella en el ataque donde dejo a todos muy desconcertados, arrasando a la capital de Edo y transformándola en un campo de batalla. Si no fuese porque su inocencia la protegió quizás el Conde jamás se hubiese interesado en lenalee.

–Maldición si es lo que piensa lenalee no está protegida de nada. – dijo, sintiendo la desesperación en su ser, volteó y llamó rápido a todos sus compañeros, reuniendo a quienes podían para idear una fuga rápida del lugar, así conseguir mas tiempo.

Por otro lado, Allen pelea contra el Conde, repitiéndose miles de veces la misma pregunta en su cabeza.

"¿Por qué Lenalee está en ese cristal?".

Gracias a Dios, cuando se disperso la neblina de polvo, Allen se fijo en una especie de cristal Verdoso, haciéndole entender que ese cristal es Lenalee, calmando drásticamente su ira.

Pero el descuido de un par de segundos consiguió borrar de su vista al Conde, mirando para todos lados en la búsqueda de su presencia. Mas el horror al hallarlo lo alerta, está demasiado cerca de donde está la hermana de Komui.

―Jijiji. Interesante esa niña posee una inocencia muy perturbadora, será mejor que me encargue personalmente de ella. Lo mejor será encerrarla en el Arca para que desaparezca con el horrible recuerdo de esa persona. No vaya a ser que sea el corazón― grito, llamando la atención de todos. En ese momento desaparece y aparece al lado de Lenalee.

*En otra parte del campo de batalla*

―Esto es grave, tenemos que protegerla. Debo formular un ataque rápido. ― expresó el único General en el campo, con evidente preocupación.

― ¡Fabricante de Edén!

Utilizando su inocencia, una ráfaga de luz lo envolvió y martillo el suelo creando una especie de hombre con cuatro patas gigantescas, la enorme figura se dirige rápido en un ataque contra el Conde.

―Dios, no llegare pronto― dijo con evidente preocupación.

Se da cuenta que en un momento de que parpadeo, Lenalee ha desaparecido junto al Conde, alarmando a todos. Allen no se dio cuenta como, ni cuando desaparecieron el Conde y Lenalee. Una sensación de malestar lo abordo y la desesperación corrió por su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar una vez más en la ira.

―"**No te preocupes, todo estará bien solo yo puedo abrir una puerta para que ustedes rescaten a mi corazón".**

Allen miró alrededor suyo, sorprendido por el extraño incidente de una voz en su cabeza, pero al girarse puede ver a lo lejos una puerta del Arca negra, y corre a toda velocidad para ir el busca de su compañera.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― musitó Kanda, al ver la puerta del Arca, y luego al peliblanco entrar en ella sin duda alguna. Sin pensarlo sale corriendo hasta esa estructura con un número en su centro, deduciendo inmediato que tenían que entrar en esa cosa para saber que había ocurrido con su compañera Lee.

―Hay que rescatar a Lenalee. ―dijo, Miranda. Al ver como sus compañeros entran a seguir a Allen.

A lo lejos de donde desapareció El Conde con Lenalee, se reunieron unos cuantos exorcistas, con el fin de seguir a Allen Walker, en una especie de entrada al lugar donde se encontraría la joven lee.

Kanda no lo pensó mas y se adentró en la puerta del Arca al llegar, Lavi le siguió mientras se maldecía mentalmente, por no deducir mas rápido que lo que primero aria el Conde cuando vio a Lenalee seria separarla de ellos, Krory le seguía con una expresión determinado y molesto por los sucedido, seguido de un Chouji que no pensó lo que hacia hasta que se vio adentro del Arca.

―Al llegar Chouji al interior del Arca se tropezó cayendo de cara al piso.

Cerrándose automáticamente la puerta tras de los jóvenes exorcistas.

―Maldición, no alcanzamos a llegar.― gritó lleno de frustración, el General Tiedoll.

―No te preocupes Maestro ellos son muy fuertes de seguro lograran rescatar a Lenalee-san – afirmó Marie.

― Eso espero.

―Chicos espero que estén bien ― decía mentalmente Miranda, con lágrimas en sus ojos mirando el lugar donde sus compañeros desaparecieron.

―Estúpido aprendiz más te vale no morir – susurró un muy preocupado Bookman, algunos metros más alejado del grupo.

_Más te vale que registres todo y vuelvas sano y salvo Lavi_― pensó el viejo Bookma.

De un momento a otro aparecieron muchos más Akumas gigantescos dándoles trabajos a los exorcistas que no alcanzaron a llegar al Arca.

―Bien lo mejor será ponernos a exterminar Akumas― espetó el General mientras prepara su ataque.

―Oye Yuu, este lugar en verdad es real….jejeje – dijo Lavi, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―Tsh, pues si mis ojos no me mientes sí… ¿que mierda de lugar es este? – espetó Kanda, con un humor muy agrio.

―Estamos dentro del Arca, lo mejor será que nos separemos y busquemos a Lenalee ― dijo Allen, apareciendo cerca de donde estaban sus compañeros.

―¿Como rayos sabes que estamos dentro del Arca, Moyashi?― reclamó Kanda.

― Es Allen, Bakanda –se defendió .― Lo sé porque la use para llegar hasta donde ustedes estaban – afirmo Allen.

―Allen, me alegro de que estés bien, en verdad nos has preocupado ― dijo Krory, con la vos un poco quebrada por la acumulación de las lagrimas.

―A mí también me alegra mucho el estar de vuelta con ustedes. – dijo Allen, pero su mirada se oscurece ligeramente al recordar al miembro faltante del grupo.

_Aunque me gustaría que estuviéramos todos juntos._

En su mente aparece la imagen de Lenalee.

―jejeje… Allen, no te preocupes la rescataremos, lo mejor será que nos dividamos y empecemos a buscar.― dijo Lavi, en un intento para animar a su amigo.

―Esperen, voy a ayudarles a buscar a Lenalee-san… ― exclamó un recién aparecido Chaoji, muy agitado por la carrera hecha. ― Yo también quiero ayudarles Exorcistas-sama. Dijo Chaoji, determinado de lo dicho.

―Chaoji, es muy peligroso lo mejor será que te devuelvas – dijo Allen ― Are, ¿Donde está la puerta en la que entramos?– exclamó Allen, al ver que ya no había puerta por la cual salir.

Todos quedan blancos al no saber qué hacer para salir de este percance. Luego de un momento a otro se escucho una risa muy divertida en el aire, advirtiéndolos de que no estaban solos.

― Ustedes son muy graciosos y tontos al entrar de esa forma sin asegurarse primero como salir de aquí…en verdad son muy idiotas – afirmó Road, apareciendo de una de las puertas del Arca, con su clásico vestido negro y corbata morada, con Lero en sus manos.

― Hola Allen, ¿Cómo has estado?― dijo Road, con un tono sarcástico y dulce. – Veo que están en un predicamento, si no pueden salir de este lugar… ¿no es así? – preguntó mientras hacia una risa un poco sádica.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres Road?― preguntó Allen, un poco molesto por la aparición de la niña.

― ¿Que les parce si jugamos a encuentra a la Princesa?–confirmó Road, lanzándole un llave en forma de pica a Allen ― Esa llave los llevara a diferentes habitaciones con obstáculos, si logran superarlos los llevara directo donde está la princesa – afirmó.

― ¡Que es lo que buscas al ayudarnos!― exclamó un molesto Lavi.

― Les digo es la única forma de llagar a la torre donde se encuentra Lenalee-chan.― afirmó Road, un poco aburrida por la exclamación de Bookman Jr.

― ¿Cuáles son los trucos Road?― pregunta un muy serio Allen.

―jajajaja vaya que confianza chico, lo que me esperaba de un tramposo como tu ―aparece Tikky Mikk, con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, un poco despeinado.

―Pero no te preocupes, es solo un juego que nos ayudara a saber que tan fuerte se han hecho, solo que el único chiste es que si el Conde se llega a enterar, todos estamos en problemas – dijo Tiky, con una sonrisa relajada.

― ¿No es verdad Road?, estaremos en problemas por ayudarles, y mostrarles el camino donde se encuentra la bella Dama.― dijo Tiky, con su usual tono relajado.

―Jijiji… La verdad es que me cae bien la linda Lenalee-chan, ya que ella es muy linda y sería una lástima dañar una de mis queridas muñecas.― dijo Road, mostrando una expresión sarcástica.

― Y pues, no sé, quizás quiera ayudarles a cambio de un poco de diversión.― explico Road, con su expresión infantil y Mostrando su amplia sonrisa.― Una cosa más les advierto esa llave es el único medio para que lleguen donde está la linda Lenalee. Así que juegan o juegan.― dijo sonriendo, por la expresión vacilante que mostro Allen.

―Lero-lero Road-tama, no debe hacer eso el Conde-tama se pondrá furioso-lero. ―dijo, Lero, muy nervioso por las acciones de sus amos.

―Cállate Lero― espetó Road, haciéndolo girar en su eje ― Solo queremos divertirnos ¿verdad Tikky?― afirmó con sonriéndole a su querido Tío.

―Sí, la verdad quiero ver qué tan fuertes se han vuelto. Al fin y al cabo no somos inmortales y debemos de comprobar que tan fuerte se ha vuelto el enemigo.―dijo Tikky mostrando una expresión muy seria.

―Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos –informó Road, haciendo aparecer del suelo su puerta, y dirigiéndose a ella – A una cosa más antes de que se me olvide, les diré que esta Arca esta por desaparecer dentro de 4 horas, espero que alcancen a llegar donde se encuentra la linda Lenalee antes de que eso suceda. – espetó, dirigiendo una última mirada a los exorcistas.

―Hum, si, es verdad, al final en la cima de la torre del centro hay una puerta que los conducirá a la salida del Arca ,es donde se encuentra Lenalee y la puerta, si alcanzan a llegar antes de que eso suceda les dejaremos ir con Lenalee― informó Road, mientras se escuchaba el eco de su risa.

―Por cierto les una cosa que creo que les interesara, parece que el conde le ha hecho algo a la joven Dama porque se puede ver como sufre dentro de esa cosa que la tiene envuelta – informó Tikky, mostrando una cara de completa satisfacción.

―Me gustaría ver qué clase de sufrimiento está padeciendo, ya sus llantos han de ser encantadores en su interior― dijo Tikky, mostrando su risa burlona mientras voltea a ver a Allen. ― Será mejor que se apresuren si no quieren que sufra más ¿verdad?― pregunto Tikky, despidiéndose sin mirar atras.

―Espera Tikky, Lenalee, esta su…friendo –preguntó Allen, mostrando una expresión perpleja por lo dicho.

― ¡Ya lo veras Allen!, ¡ya lo veras!― exclamó Tikky, desaparecen en la puerta.

―Él tiene razón Allen, cuando viste que Lenalee fue atacada algo la inocencia la rodeo protegiéndola del ataque ¿No es así?― preguntó Lavi.

Allen asintió mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

―Pues, la verdad es que esa fue la tercera vez que su inocencia la salva de una muerte segura― confirmó Lavi, mientras se ponía tenso por la mirada que le lanzaba Allen y Kanda.

―La primera vez fue por una pelea, con un Akuma de nivel tres, la segunda fue cuando el conde nos atacó a todos destruyendo la Capital, mientras tú llegabas, y la tercera es la que viste. –informó Lavi, mirando seria mente a sus camaradas.

―La primera vez perdió la movilidad de sus piernas y aun no se ha recuperado, aun se le dificulta el caminar y cuando me fijaba en sus expresiones mientras viajábamos, estoy muy seguro de que ella estaba muy adolorida mientras llegábamos a Edo. Imagínense ustedes el dolor que debe de estar padeciendo por las otras dos veces que fue protegida por su inocencia.― confirmó Lavi, mostrando un lado muy preocupado que no muchas veces muestra.

― ¿Eso quiere decir, que lo más probable es que no pueda volver a caminar?― preguntó Kanda, con un inusual tono de vos.

―No estoy seguro pero lo mejor será que busquemos pronto― dijo Lavi, mientras se dirigía a una de las puertas donde se encontraba.

―_Lenalee resiste, por favor― _pensó Allen, mientras seguía a Lavi, aun perturbado por la información recibida.

― Lo mejor será que hagamos lo que nos han dicho, será lo ideal si es verdad que este lugar desaparecerá – afirmó Lavi, con una expresión muy serio.

* * *

><p>(NA: Agradezco a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia, pero tome la decisión de modificar la con ayuda de mi Sempai Lonely- Athena, ya que me pareció, mejor estructurarla en un estilo mas fácil para que ustedes los lectores, se les facilite mi pésima interpretación. Por eso en vez de poder dedicársela a mi Sempai, ella termino ayudándome muchísimo. Espero que me disculpen y sigan esta historia, Pero aun así sigue siendo dedicada 100% a mi querida Sempai XD).

Sin mas preámbulos disfruten, El siguiente capitulo sera publicado 13/02/2011. Gracias por su tiempo.


	2. Buscando

Discleaimer: D. Gray Man no me pertenece. Si lo tuviera Dios sabe que haría emparejar a todos los exorcistas, =P.

ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo esta adaptado en spoilers del anime, espero que lo disfruten.

**CAPITULO 2: BUSCANDO **

En el momento en que entraron a la puerta sintieron un aura un poco pesada, y molestas, que les perturbaban y además de los muchos colores brillantes presentes en la habitación, que hacia querer vomitar; solo la vista del lugar los dejaron perplejos, la habitación tenia estrellas en el techo y un diseño sub realista, que le daba un atractivo rocoso.

- ¿como rayos puede haber un lugar como este, en este sitio? – pregunto Lavi, al entrar a la habitación-

Creo que tienes razón, Lavi, Como rayos puede existir un lugar así esta parte ¿en verdad es tan alocado? – respondió Allen, con una risita nerviosa.

- Tch- fue el monologo de Kanda, con su seño fruncido y de brazos cruzados mirando a los demás.

- Jejejeje, parece que Yu también se impresiono- Lavi lo molesto y se relajo haciendo su pose favorita de cruzarse los brazos alrededor del cuello y descargar la cabeza en ellos.

- Maldito Usagui quieres que te mate joven- Espeto Kanda tomando a Muguen y posicionando su espada en el cuello de Lavi.

- Jejeje, no quería decir que…hum, nada- respondió con una risita nerviosa alejándose de Kanda y su Muguen.

- Bueno lo mejor será que nos dividamos y busquemos la puerta para llegar donde esta Lenalee - dijo Allen con determinación reflejada en sus ojos.

- Sii…sii –respondió Lavi con la misma pose relajada y separándose de donde estaban.

- Exorcista-sama – espeto Chouji - En el lado sur de este lugar se puede ver un edificio, lo mas seguro es que hay una puerta para salir de aquí – afirmo señalando el lugar al que se refería.

Al adentrarse un poco más en la habitación se pudo ver una silueta de una persona muy fornida, esperando en una especie de colina rocosa.

- Parece que tenemos compañía ¿no?- espeto Lavi

- Eso parece, sabia que no nos seria fácil encontrar a lenalee - comento Allen, recordando lo dicho por Road.

- ¡Tch, yo peleare, ustedes adelántense! – Espeto Kanda

- Yu, nosotros también pelearemos, entre mas seamos mas rápido será derrotarlo – Comento Lavi en posición de pelea.

De un momento a otro Kanda empieza a emanar una aura asesina rodeándolo, saca a su Muguen y dispara su primera ilusión a sus compañeros, luego aparece cerca de Lavi y posiciona su catana en la garganta con clara intención de matar, todos quedaron fríos y horrorizados por las acciones de Kanda.

- Tch, ya les dije yo peleare con el al fin y al cabo él es el que perseguía a mi General - dice mientras lentamente guarda a Muguen en la funda.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Kanda, debemos de apresurarnos a encontrar a Lenalee antes de que este lugar quede destruido - Krory reafirmo las prioridades del por que estaban en este lugar.

- Mas te vale que nos alcances Kanda o ¡harás llorar a Lenalee si no lo haces!- espeto Lavi, corriendo en dirección al edificio antes de que la ira de Kanda lo acecine.

- Es verdad debes de alcanzarnos Bakanda- agrego Allen marchándose con Krory y Chouji en la dirección donde corrió Lavi.

- Tch, los alcanzare cuando me deshaga de la basura-Dijo mas para si mismo que para sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>- Que es esto, que es lo que siento?...es un calidez que ya he sentido antes pero ¿donde.<p>

Se escucho algunas explosiones y una vibración de inocencia que provenía de algún lugar.

- Alguien esta peleando…debo ayudarle – Trato de seguir el lugar de las explosiones pero no puede moverse ni un centímetro su cuerpo no se movía a su antojo.

- ¡Maldición!- espeto frustrada - Es como si hubiese una pelea en algún lugar, pero donde es, ¿donde estoy?... tengo miedo por favor alguien sáqueme de este lugar. - grito Lenalee, en lo que parecía una habitación completamente oscura con mucha impotencia, sintiéndose adolorida y atrapada.

Luego de lo que pareció días para ella ya no sintió nada, solo como si se congelara en el lugar al cual estaba, sintiéndose como una muñeca rota e inservible, odiaba ese sentimiento, le hacia recordar sus infancia en la orden, mucho antes de que Komui llegara.

- No…no debo recordar el pasado, debo de concentrarme en salir.- pensó mientras trataba de golpear el lugar al cual estaba enfrascada.

* * *

><p>- Vaya este lugar es muy raro es como si no hubiese fin ya llevamos un rato recorriendo este corredor y no hemos visto una sola puerta- Señalo Lavi con su pose relajada y caminando como si nada.<p>

- Tienes razón Lavi, y desde hace rato que dejamos de escuchar la pelea de Kanda, ya hemos recorrido mucho para no escucharle- Confirmo Krory muy serio por la situación en la que están.

- ¡Exorcistas-sama!, miren mas adelante hay una especie de salida-Espeto Chouji señalando más adelante del corredor.

- Si sigamos quizás haya una salida de este lugar, "Kanda no te demores tenemos que salir de aquí"-pensó Allen mientras corrían hasta el lugar mencionado.

* * *

><p>- ¡Bienvenido! –Dijo Road, con una expresión de Alegría, que cambio a una de aburrimiento tan pronto como como vio a la persona que entro en la habitación.<p>

- ¿He? Ah…es solo Tiky- Confirmo Road al verlo.

Solo soy yo…lo siento – Respondió Tiky – Con su usual tono sarcástico – debes saberlo, verdad ¿ya están con Skinn? – pregunto mientras se acercaba donde se encontraba Road tomando asiento en un sillón a su lado.

- ¡HAA!...¿No puede venir rápido?-dijo Road con su tono aburrido, evitando el contacto con Tiky, mirando por una ventana hacia el horizonte.

- Oye, oye… Skinn está pelando de ahora en adelante – reprendió, Tiky de los mas sereno, e inpasible.

- En verdad, ¿tanto te gusta este Chico?- pregunto Tiky, esperando la reacción de Road.

Hubo un silencio corto hasta que Road respondió.

- Tiky, no tienes derecho para decir eso de los demás- respondió Road con un tono de voz muy aburrido, luego de responder cambio su tono de voz sádico y macabro, pregunto a Tiky que es lo que debería de hacer cuando llegase Allen cuan do llegaran al lugar asignado.

- Quine sabe - respondió Tiky con su tono de vos despreocupado, pero luego de un rato cambio su mirada por una mas divertida e interesada, mientras pensaba una forma de atender a su presa.

* * *

><p>- Perdón por hacerte esperar- dijo Kanda.<p>

- Tan lento…mi oponente, como esperaba, eres tú – confirmo Skinn

- Hum, ¿me crees que no soy lo suficiente calificado para ti? – espeto Kanda, frunciendo el seño mal humorado.

- No, solo esperaba hasta que quedaran uno de ustedes para pelear, estaba pensando, si estos tipos me mantendrían entretenido –afirmo Skinn con un tono de voz muy confiada, se posición para atacar, rodeándolo una despiece de aura dorada, y formándose en su piel una especie de armadura con rayos rodeándole.

- Hum.- espeto Kanda, con su usual mirada fría enfocándose en su objetivo, posicionando a muguen para contra atacar.

- Empezó una pelea muy intensa y pareja en lo que se refiere en habilidad y poder. Por parte de Skinn y Kanda, se lograba sentir la intensidad de esta lucha y lo estruendosa que seria.

Solo se lograba apreciar al final de la pelea, dos personas tendías en el suelo, un hombre robusto con una cortada mortal en su cuerpo, y a un exorcista de cabello largo inconsciente y en su mano una catana completamente destrozada.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ha empezado! - Confirmo Road con aburrimiento en su voz.<p>

- Skinn ya ha empezado la batalla con los exorcistas, Aunque no se cual exorcista esta peleando- Dijo Road.

- ¿El resto sigue ahí? – Pregunto Tiky, apagando un cigarrillo en el cenicero.

- No, solo una persona se quedó con Skinn, los demás se fueron a la siguiente puerta – dijo Road, todavía mirando al horizonte, muy aburrida.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Que demonios esta pensado Skinn? – refuto Tiky con un tono de voz igual o mas aburrido que el de Road.

- A el sólo le interesa el oponente que tenga en frente – dijo Road, esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa.

- ¡Jajaja!, Qué tonto, bueno, nosotros también somos así, cuando vemos a un oponente- afirmo Tiky con un tono de voz divertido por las acciones de su hermano.

- Bueno, de hecho no hay necesidad de que peleemos con los exorcistas; Aun si los dejamos aquí, el Arca todavía desaparecerá y ellos morirán- dijo Road

- Yendo y haciendo esto ¿el Conde no se ha enojado?- comprobó Tiky, reflexionando los hechos pasados…. - Tu silencio solo confirma que él no está enojado – afirmo Tiky.

- No lo se – Dijo Road con voz un poco divertida- El Conde del Milenio, no quiere que salgamos heridos…Por que somos la manada de ovejas que son el sacrificio para dios… Pero él sabe que no puede hacernos nada… Contra el peligroso instinto de los Noé.- Afirmo Road

- Mientras escuchaba esas palabras Tiky se concentro en observar el botón en su mano con el nombre de Allen Walker en él, ensombreciendo su mirada tornándola un poco peligrosa y sádica. Haciendo atraer la atención de Road.

- Luego de un momento a otro sintieron que la presencia de un Noé desapareció, haciendo tanto a Tiky, como Road lloraran.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunta Tiky, al percatarse de que esta llorando.

- El idiota de Skinn Perdió – afirmo Roas, con una sarcástica sonrisa mientras se trataba de cubrir la cara con un libro.

Luego de un momento a otro aparecen sus otros dos hermanos, Jasdero, y Devitto. Con sus caras surcando lagrimas de color negro.

¿Porque sus lagrimas son de color negro? – pregunta Tiky, un poco impresionado por lo que ve.

Idiota, no son negras es por el maquillaje que tenemos que se nos corre. –espeto fastidiado Devitto.

Jiji, se nos corre, jiji – secundo Jasdero.

- Maldición, y lo peor de todo es que el maldito de Cross, se nos escapo otra vez.- espeto Devitto, muy molesto con marcas de enfado en la frente.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Devitto, Road de inmediato se empezó a burlar de ellos. Mientras intentaban de detener sus carcajadas, decidieron hacer un pequeño funeral a su hermano caído. Sin fijarse los hermanos Jasdebi botaron las facturas en el suelo y Road, las tomo del suelo, luego se fijo del nombre que estaba en las facturas le propuso un trato a sus hermanos para evitar esas deudas.

* * *

><p>Se escuchan muchos sonidos de explosiones y estremecimiento en la tierra.<p>

- ¿Que es lo que pasa?, se siente como ¿si se estuviese destruyendo el lugar? – confirmo Allen, mientras Corrían por lo que parecía un pasillo sin fin.

- Lavi se giro, y observo el lugar donde dejaron a Kanda atrás y mostro una expresión preocupada, - ¡Es en la dirección en donde dejamos a Kanda antes! – exclamo Lavi.

Lavi trato de devolverse para auxiliar a su compañero, pero Allen lo detuvo, mostrando una expresión seria.

- Recuerda, Lavi, es el idiota de Kanda él no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente- dijo Allen, mostrando determinación y firmeza en lo que decía. – Además debemos de seguir, si queremos encontrar a Lenalee antes de que este lugar colapse.- confirmo Allen preocupado, por lo que pueda suceder.

- Si, tienes razón Allen… jejeje es Kanda después de todo – dijo Lavi con una sonrisa un poco juguetona, ocultando el temor que siente por lo que le pueda pasar a su Nakama.

- Es mejor que continuemos, este lugar parece no tener fin - dijo Krory.

- Sip, sigamos Kanda de seguro nos alcanzara mas adelante- dijo Lavi, empezando acorrer a la siguiente habitación.

- "Me pregunto que es lo que esta pasando, Lenalee… ¿estas bien?, Dios que es lo que siento, es una angustia muy extraña, como si estuviese a punto de… ¿perder algo?"- pensaba Allen mientas corría en dirección a la siguiente Habitación.

* * *

><p>-Jijiji…jajajaja. - se carcajeaba con regocijo él Conde – Haa… -recuperándose de su carcajada - Me pregunto, ¿tú eres el corazón?- se decía a si mismo él Conde con su voz cantarina, mientras observaba lo que parecía un enorme cristal verde resplandeciendo con fuerza.<p>

El Conde trataba de tocarlo, pero una especie de recuerdos del pasado inundo su mente, haciendo estremecerle, y quedar impactado.

-Ya veo – dijo un poco nostálgico - ¡así que no me dejaras tocarte, inocencia!- dijo el Conde, perdiendo su habitual sonrisa y mostrando una expresión muy seria y amenazador.

- Entonces…Lo mejor será que me deshaga de futuros inconvenientes - dijo El Conde, Formando en sus manos dos esferas resplandecientes de color negro, tomando forma de Candados y dirigiéndolas al cristal, atravesándolo sin romperlo, dejándolo en su interior.

- Jijijiji…Mi querida niña, tienes un destino tan lamentable, espero que me agradezcas de liberarte de ese cruel Dios que te ato a ese destino ¡tan espelúznate! - susurraba El Conde, con aires de suficiencia, mientras salía de la habitación con pasos graciosos.

Antes de salir Por completo de la Habitación El Conde le dio una mira indescifrable al cristal y susurro algo para si mismo.

* * *

><p>- Miren, parece que llegamos por fin a la siguiente habitación… ¿creo?- Espeto Krory, un poco impactado por lo grande que era y la cantidad inmensurable de libros que poseía.<p>

- Huaooo, este seria un paraíso para los Bookman, miren la cantidad de libros que hay en este lugar - dijo Lavi, mientras observaba lo que parecía una biblioteca meticulosamente.

- Miren en el centro parece que hay una especie de puerta – dijo Chouji, mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

De un momento a otro cayeron del techo Dos chicos con apariencia Roquera o Punk, apuntándose con revólveres de color dorado.

- Jijiji, parece que ya los encontramos, jijiji- Dijo Jasdero.

- Je, ¿así que ustedes son los exorcistas? –Dijo Devitto

- Hump…como sea yo soy Devitto, y yo soy Jasdero jiji, y los dos combinados somos Jasdebi- dijeron al unísono, haciendo lo que parecían poses Cool.

- Bien, así que tu eres Allen Walker- dijo Devitto, apuntando a Allen con su revolver, - ¡Aunque no tengamos ningún rencor contra ti… el odio y desgracia que Jasdebi ha sufrido por Cross…será pagada por ti, él alumno! jiji- completo Jasdero.

Te avisamos que no estamos de buen humor - dijo Devitto, apuntando con Jasdero a Allen, que con la sola mención del nombre se su maestro estaba impresionado y Asustado.

- Esperen…¿Qué es lo que ha dicho mi maestro, se encuentra en el Arca?- Pregunto Allen, con la esperanza de localizarlo.

Luego de un momento a otro empezaron a disparar, lo que parecían balas.

- ¡ALLEN!- exclamaron todos al pensar que estaba herido de muerte. Pero se fijaron de que no estaba mal herido, la verdad lo que le dispararon solo eran papeles.

- Krory tomo uno de ellos del suelo, y miro lo que eran- ¿Facturas?- dijo Krory, un poco desconcertado.

- Un papel que dice que debes pagar las deudas- dijo Lavi, un poco aliviado y pensativo.

- ¡Las deudas del Maestro debe de ser pagadas por el Alumno! - exclamo Devitto, apuntándole con el arma y disparándole sin avisar una especie de energía de color azul.

- ¡Allen!- exclamo una vez mas Lavi, preocupado por lo que le paso a su Compañero.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes… lo mejor será que peleemos rápido, si queremos llegar donde esta Lenalee – dijo Allen, con voz determinada, mientras se tocaba su zona afectada.

- Jijiji, si te refieres a la chica que tenía El Conde, dala Por Muerta, jijij- dijo Jasdero, con expresión divertida.

- Si, ahora que me acuerdo me pareció ver al Conde, con una chica ensangrentada en el suelo… parecía muy feliz – confirmo Devitto, divertido por la expresión que tenían los Exorcistas a la mención de una persona que ni ha visto.

- A la sola mención de que El Conde asesino a Lenalee, sus compañeros entraron en un estado de Shock fuerte.

Allen sintió que algo le dolía mucho y se destruía algo muy preciado en su corazón, pero el sabia que muy en el fondo eso seria imposible de suceder, luego de pensarlo se concentra en la inocencia de Lenalee sintiéndola, haciéndolo que se libere un suspiro de alivio que tenia retenido. Confirmo sus sospechas de que lo que le decían solo eran mentiras mal infundadas, y haciéndolo mostrar su cara de Poker.

- Baya ustedes si que son mentiros, ¿en verdad creen que les creeremos esa mentira mal hecha?, pedazo de payasos idiotas- dijo Allen, con un tono de vos parecido al que usa Cross cuando esta muy molesto con Allen.

- ¿Que has dicho Allen?, ¿estas seguro de que la señorita Lenalee esta bien?- pregunto Chouji, con un poco de confusión en su voz.

- De verdad que es idiota, aun podemos sentir la inocencia de nuestra compañera, tienen valor por insultarnos de esta manera pedazo de títeres-espeto Krory, con un humor de los mil diablos, bebiendo un poco de sangre de Akuma para contra atacar.

Al momento de beber la sangre de Akuma se impulso como un misil lanzado a Jasdebi en los estantes de los libros.

- Hump, parece que va ha ser divertido- dijo Devitto, con expresión calmada.

- Jijiji, a pasado tiempo desde que no nos enfadamos ¿verdad?, Jijiji…Me pregunto si los atrapamos ¿atraeremos la atención de Cross para que salga?- dijo Jasdero con expresión pensante.

- Imposible - dijo Allen, con expresión que no confía en nada.

- "Allen, ¿que clase de Maestro tienes?"- pensó Lavi, un poco abrumado y aterrorizado por la respuesta tan sincera de Allen.

- ¡Él no es de confianza! Ese Cross, Jijiji- afirmo Jasdero, divertido por la situación.

-Mi Maestro es el tipo de persona que usa un martillo para golpear a su Alumno…e intentar escapar - afirmo Allen, con su expresión seria y fría, a la sola mención de su Maestro.

- Allen, en verdad has tenido una infancia que no envidiaría –murmuro Lavi más para si mismo que para los demás.

- Hump, no importa lo que te haya pasado te aremos agujeros hasta que pagues lo que nos debe ese Maldito Cross - espeto Devitto, apuntando su arma a Allen.

- ¡Vete al infierno, Alumno de Cross! - exclamaron al unísono, disparando continuamente a Allen, mientras el esquivaba lo que parecían balas de hielo.

- Cargando ¡Bomba roja!, Llamaradas del planeta rojo- exclamaron al unísono, mientras disparaban lo que parecía una bola gigante de fuego.

- ¡Maldición!, Cross Grave- exclamo Allen, mientras dirigía su poder para que interviniera antes de que chocase la bola de fuego con él.

- ¡Todavía No!- dijeron al unísono, mientras disparaban una vez mas su bola de fuego.

- ¡Ustedes, dejen de apuntar solo a Allen!- dijeron al unísono Lavi y Krory, mientras devolvían el ataque a Jasdebi.

- En verdad, creen que nos ara daño nuestro propio poder, son idiotas - afirmo Devitto, mientras deshacían la bola de fuego.

- Hump – dijo Krory irritado.

- En verdad, son pelmazos –dijo Lavi, molesto por evitarlo.

- Gracias – dijo Allen.

- ¡Oye!, yo me quedare a pelear, mientras ustedes van a buscar a Lenalee, cuando acabe con este par de Zopencos, los alcanzo, ¿les parece bien? – pregunto Krory con voz de mando, mientras se posicionaba para envestirlos una vez más.

- De acuerdo - dijeron Lavi y Allen a la vez.- Te estaremos esperando Krory, tenemos que salir pronto de este lugar, entendido - confirmo Lavi, mirando fijamente la espalda de Krory, esperando su respuesta.

- Hump, los alcanzare dentro de poco - afirmo Krory, Mientras les hacia señas para que siguieran adelante.

- Mas te vale, Krorinsqui, o Lenalee se molestara- dijo Lavi, con voz cantarina, mientras habría la puerta del centro.

- Hump, lo se, tenemos que estar la lado de nuestra princesa - dijo Krory, mientras atacaba una vez mas a sus adversarios.

-"Tienes razón, Krory" - pensó Allen, teniendo una mirada nostálgica.

- El señor Arystar, es muy fuerte, lo mas seguro es que nos alcance antes de lo esperado, ¿no es verdad Exorista-sama? - Alago y pregunto Chouji, mientras entraban a lo que parece una habitación con muchas escaleras.

- ¡Es verdad, él es muy fuerte, por eso lo mas importante para nosotros es encontrar a Lenalee, y salir de este lugar, me asegurare de que lo ágamos todos!- exclamo Allen, mientras miraba por ultima vez la entrada de la puerta.

* * *

><p>En el momento en el que los chicos salieron, la pelea comenzó, dificultándose para Krory ya que los hermanos Jasdebi, se unieron en un solo ser, propinando una paliza para Krory, que se le dificulta y obligo a beber hasta el límite sangre de Akuma. Pero aun en esas circunstancias siguió luchando, hasta quedar aprisionado en un ataúd de Hierro.<p>

* * *

><p>Una estática Lenalee se encontraba un poco soñolienta, mientras empezó a sentir una extraña necesidad de buscar algo.<p>

- Que será esto, es como si hubiera una nueva pelea… ¿es una inocencia la que esta resonando, como música? - se preguntaba escuchando la melodía - Se siente débil, pero de quien es…- se pone a pensar, y a concentrarse para localizar la energía de la inocencia, Lenalee suavemente susurro el nombre de Krory – Se espanto al nombrarlo -No puede ser por ¡favor inocencia ayúdalo, no permitas que muera!- exclamo la exorcista, cuando sintió que la energía de Krory se estaba desvaneciendo en nada.

Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, desatándose con furia cuando sintió que ya no había rastros de la energía de Krory.

- Necesito ayudarles…Por favor – susurro sintiéndose una vez más débil – Por Favor, que alguien les ayude.

- No, por favor, primero Kanda, y ahora Krory… alguien Ayude a Krory.

* * *

><p>-¿Que haces en un lugar como este…Arystar?<p>

De un momento a otro, Krory presencia un milagro, Eliade esta presente ante sus ojos.

-¿Acaso no llegaste a ser un Exorcista como excusa por haberme destruido? – pregunta Eliade.

-¿Entonces porque estas luchando desesperadamente y cerca de la muerte, intentando proteger a esos chicos? –pregunta incrédula. - En verdad, nunca ves a través de las cosas jamás.

- Jaja- serie Krory.

- ¿De que te estas riendo? – pregunta mientras extiende su mano y trata de tocarla de Krory, dudando en el momento.

- ¿Has vendo para recogerme? – pregunta Krory, con incertidumbre reflejada en su voz.

Eliade retrocede un poco de su mano y de inmediato se acerca, tratando de tocarlo.

- No seas tonto – dice Eliade, un poco triste.

-¿Piensas que te llevare al cielo? – Pregunta.

-Podrías estar ahí, pero no puedo. Soy solamente un ego que se produjo del cuerpo desarrollado de un Akuma – dijo Triste – Solo soy una vasija, no tengo algo como un Alma, si vas, ve por tu cuenta.

- Eliade- dice Krory con voz trémula.

-¿Quieres estar con eso chicos, verdad… Arystar? – Pregunta – Esos chicos son los primeros humanos que han llegado a ser tus compañeros, después de todo.

En lo que dijo, Krory empieza a recordar el momento en que Allen y Lavi se presentan mientras siguen su camino hasta la Orden. Al llegar Lenalee se presenta regalándo una sonrisa sin mostrarle temor, haciendo sentir aceptado y feliz.

- Si vas al cielo así, estarás todo el tiempo solo de nuevo – dijo - ¿No será que el que siempre acaba protegiéndose a sí mismo, quiere proteger a otra persono por primera vez? – Pregunta – Tu…

Krory siente que Eliade desaparece, sorprendido por una rosa en su mano susurra el nombre de ella, mientras escucha su voz haciéndole una petición.

"Ve con esos chicos".

-Eliade, te amo… realmente, incluso si eres solamente una ilusión – dijo Krory con gran tristeza en su voz.

"Ve con ellos, incluso hasta lo mas profundo del infierno."

-Gracias…Ahora voy – dijo Krory, con determinación.

Al sentir que todo había acabado, Jasdebi esta por seguir a los demás, luego siente una especie de mano de sangre que le sostiene, reanudándose así la pelea, en la cual Jasdebi queda inconsciente en muy mal estado. Siendo diferencia Krory que no puede mover ni un musculo.

* * *

><p>¡NOO!- Grito Lenalee, con tristeza y desesperación sintiendo que un amigo mas desaparecía.<p>

La desesperación la consume, estar atrapada no es agradable y tener la sensación de calidez y protección solo para ella la hace sentir escoria, necesitaba desesperadamente ayudarles, ya que ellos eran parte de su mundo, pero no, siempre ella es la que es protegida.

* * *

><p>-Hum, parece que ya están peleando Jasdebi – dijo Road, divertida por que sabia que ya llegaría su querido Allen.<p>

-Oe, deja se hacer eso, en verdad si que eres sádica – afirmo Tiky, en forma descarada, haciéndose parecer de que él es un santo.

- Mira quien habla, si tú eres el que parece más emocionado – espeto Road, inflando sus mofles y haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Jejeje, De acuerdo será mejor que los esperemos en la planta alta – dijo mientras se arreglaba para esperar a sus invitados de honor, mientras Road lo sigue, de lo mas feliz con expresión satisfecha.

* * *

><p>Al seguir caminando en la dimensión que tiene un sinfín de escaleras, Allen y Chouji está un poco irritado, con la frente de azul al estar escuchando a un muy molesto Bookman, luego de un rato se calmo y habla con su pose relajada.<p>

- Que interesante es esta dimensión, solo hay un sinfín de escaleras – dijo Lavi, con sarcasmo en su voz teniendo una mirada aburrida.

- Definitivamente, cuando regresemos ¡Dormiré mucho! ¡Estoy rendido! – exclamo Lavi, lleno de frustración.

- Jejeje, Si eso suena bien, en cambio yo COMERÉ todo lo que pueda cocinar Jerry - dice Allen determinado, rodeándolo un aura resplandeciente con un fondo de platillos en su espalda.

– Jejeje, tu no cambias Allen, también cuando encontremos a Lenalee y estemos todos en la Orden, le aconsejare que se desestérese, y se concentre en otra cosa que no sea entrenar, para que consiga un novio- dice Lavi con un tono divertido y burlón.

Al escuchar esas palabras "involuntariamente", nótese el sarcasmo. Allen le lanza una patada dejando su huella impresa en la cara de Lavi.

- ¡Eso es grosero Lavi! No es asunto tuyo – espeto Allen, un poco irritado por lo dicho.

- ¡Eso duele!- espeto Lavi - No es asunto mio. Pero… Are, Allen por que me golpeaste – pregunta un poco confundido por lo que paso.

Allen se sonrosa imperceptiblemente.

- P-Por que no debes de estar diciendo ese tipo de cosas sin consentimiento de Lenalee – dijo Allen, siguiendo el camino evitando hacer contacto con la mirada de Lavi.

-Haaa, si claro – dijo con sarcasmo el futuro sucesor de Bookman.

* * *

><p>(NA: Gracias por su tiemplo y sus Review, pido disculpas por la demora y espero que sigan esta historia Onegai. Agradesco a mis lectoras de ante mano, por seguir esta loca historia, ustedes mis primeros lectores Gracias:** Kurouusagii, mapara, Kaoru Uchiha Hatake, Raan Asakura. y por supesto a mi Sampai, Lonely Athena, por ayudarme.)**

¡Gracias de veras!

El siguiente capitulo sera publicado el 8/02/2012 o antes si dios y la universidad me lo permite.

**Ptaa: Kaoru Uchiha Hatake, me encanto el fic que me recomendaste, te prometo enviar los Reviews, en esta semana ya que se me hizo imposible enviártelos por que mi pagina estaba fallando. y déjame decirte que soy tu Fan, y plis Has mas esenas de Allen y Lenalee, adoro esta pareja como las de Kanda y Airy. **


	3. Rencuentro

**Discleaimer:** D. Gray Man no me pertenece. Si lo tuviera Dios sabe lo que haría emparejar a todos los exorcistas, =P.

**ADVERTENCIA:** este capitulo esta adaptado en spoilers del anime, espero que lo disfruten.

**CAPITULO 3: Rencuentro **

**- **Si entiendo que eres todo un caballero y eso de no permitir esas situaciones vergonzosas a ajenos e inocentes, pero, pienso que esa no es razón por la que me golpearas en el rostro, creo que estas celoso, nee ¡¿No es verdad, Moyashi-chan? – espeto Lavi divertido por hacer tambalear a su amigo al comentar lo obvio.

-¡Eso no es verdad Lavi! – espeto Allen, tratando de alejarse de un conejo muy molesto y omitiendo olímpicamente que lo llamara por su apodo mas odiado.

-Si claro, y yo no soy un carismático, varonil, atractivo, adonis pelirrojo – dijo Lavi con sarcasmo al notar el imperceptible sonrojó de su compañero mas joven, que aunque trataba de esconderlo con desesperación no podía escapar a ala desarrollada vista del joven Bookman.

-"Lavi eres un tonto"- pensó un muy sonrojado Allen, al escuchar las palabras sarcásticas de su amigo y camarada.

-Admítelo, Allen te gusta Lenalee – dijo Lavi con voz cantarina tratando de molestar a su amigo y buscar un nuevo color de rojo si es posible en el rostro del molestado.

Allen al escuchar esa afirmación por parte de su compañero, se sintió completamente sorprendido y revelado, luego pensó de que si quiere vivir para contar el hecho de que siente atracción por la exorcista femenina, debe evitar futuros problemas con un hombre o mas bien con un maniático hombre complejo de hermana, que es capas de infundirle miedo hasta el mas valiente. Por un momento decidió muy en el fondo salir corriendo de su vergonzosa situación, y luego pensó que lo mejor seria negar hasta convencer a su amigo Bookman, sino es así debe cuidarse de esos pensamientos por su futura salud mental sin saberlo rápidamente tomo la decisión de contradecirse y decir la verdad a medias.

-¡Si, me gusta… como a todos, pero no es de la forma en que lo piensas, ella es importante para mi y para todos en la orden, al igual que tu Lavi, Lenalee no es mas para mi sino como mi hermana mayor, y quiero protegerla, entiendes! – espeto Allen tratando de evitar los comentarios vergonzosos de Lavi, pero arrepintiéndose al momento de decir esas palabras ya que muy en el fondo sintió una pinchada de molestia por lo dicho haciendo evitar la mirada de la dirección de su amigo pelirrojo.

Al escucharlo Lavi siente la realización y contradictoriamente molestia, al saber que su amigo esta huyendo de sus sentimientos como lo esta haciendo él, se siente feliz de saber que el no ara un movimiento con la chica que le guata, pero muy molesto a su vez. Ya que el sabe que al ser aprendiz de Bookman él no debe de sentir sentimientos tales como el amor y en especial en plena guerra. Pero en ese momento sintió una rabia muy contenida al escuchar esa mentira tan segura de su compañero, sin percatarse que el mismo Allen no se creía las palabras que había proclamado.

-¿Allen, estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo? – pregunto Lavi con un inusual tomo de voz que reflejaba un poco de perplejidad y seriedad sin posar la mirada esmeralda en su amigo.

-¿Por qué, lo preguntas Lavi?, suenas diferente – dijo Allen, mirando fijamente a su compañero, el cual tenia oculta su mirada con el flequillo rojo de su pelo, dándole un aspecto sombrío y molesto.

Al escuchar a su compañero rápidamente se percato de sus acciones innecesarias como Bookman, ocultando las emociones que siente con su fachado del alias conocido como "Lavi", agradeciendo internamente que Bookman no estuviera con ellos, ya que al ver esas emociones que se supone él no debe tener, se sentiría muy decepcionado por ver con facilidad las perturbaciones emocionales que desborda su futuro sucesor.

-Olvídalo, Moyashi-chan, pero te diré que te falta mucho para crecer y ser un hombre por completo y cuando eso suceda pensaras dos veces antes de decir lo que has dicho ¿entendido? – dijo un muy fresco y calmado Lavi, el cual mostraba una sonrisa socarrona, abrazando y despeinando a Allen el cual esta muy confundido por lo que su amigo estaba insinuando y su cambio de humor espontaneo.

-No importa, ya que eres tan denso, algún día te darás cuenta…- afirmo Lavi, con expresión estoica y arrogante al ver la confusión en el rosto de Allen - y cuando te des cuenta hare una fiesta para conmemorar el día en que Moyashi-chan sea todo un hombre iluminado– dijo sonriendo y haciendo una pose fresca, de fanfarrón.

Al terminar su extraña conversación se escucha un ruido de carcajadas muy fuertes a sus espaldas donde los jóvenes se encontraban agarrados y discutiendo de algo impropio en la situación en la que están haciendo que el aura sombría del arca desapareciera y fuera como un excursión de campo en vez de estar caminaban a lo que seria la próxima pelea.

Al escuchar esas risas se sintieron como idiotas al no notar la presencia de Chouji, riendo como si no hubiese un mañana, los chicos al verlo sonreír de esa forma en sus rostros se reflejo la incomodidad y vergüenza, sus ojos se redujeron en punto y línea por la falta de tacto que tuvieron con su acompañante.

-Ustedes son tan divertidos en una situación tan peligrosa, parecen como si no pasara nada – dijo Chouji, mientras recuperaba el aliento, fallando al recordar sus comentarios y ver las caras que ponen los jóvenes Exorcistas a su comentario.

El rostro de Allen y Lavi se formo una risa un poco forzada y un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza, por olvidar que no estaban solos y darlos a conocer como personas raras y complicadas reaccionando rápidamente al ver que Chouji estaba sufriendo un ataque de carcajadas sin parar.

-¡Are, por que te ríes de esa forma Chouji! - dijeron al unísono Allen y Lavi mirando fijamente a un muy sonriente y relajado Chouji por lo extraña de la situación.

-Lo siento Exorcistas-sama es que pensaba que ustedes no eran personas normales, ya que conocí a un exorcista que parecía un arrogante dios sin sentimientos, que solo tienen craneado el encargase de proteger el mundo. En vez de ser personas normales y disfrutar de la vida, como toda la gente normal hace, en verdad estaba muy confundido de ustedes chicos, disculpen si pensé de forma inapropiada – dijo Chouji, recordando la expresión estoica y arrogante de Marian Cross, unas semanas antes de que estuviese en ese gran embrollo.

-Entiendo, lo que dices, discúlpanos si te hicimos sentir de esa manera, pero nosotros solo somos personas normales elegidos para cargar con esta responsabilidad. No importa que estés inseguro, es normal el pensar esa manera – dijo Allen, recuperando la compostura. - Lo mejor será es que nos demos prisa si queremos salir enteros de este lugar – comento Allen, tratando evadir las característica de que cometario, ya que le recordó a una persona en particular.

-Si es muy cierto, debemos de traer de vuelta a nuestra princesa – dijo Lavi, arreglándose su traje de exorcista.

-Lo mejor será que avancemos, si queremos terminar de una vez por todas –dijo Allen, encabezando la expedición y activando su inocencia.

-¡Si, tienes razón a demás debemos de traer a los demás! – exclamo Lavi, tomado su martillo ya que estaban llegando a su destino.

* * *

><p>-Alguien, esta muy cerca, por fin –dijo Road, mientras miraba fijamente la única puerta de entrada y salida de la torre.<p>

-Que se puede decir ellos se están tomando mucho su tiempo – dijo Tiky, mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa de banquetes, la cual esta situada al centro de la habitación.

-Si, es aburrido, pero ya están aquí – dijo Road, mientras se preparaba para envestir a la persona que entraría por la puerta.

Al momento de abrirse la puerta Allen, fue embestido por una eufórica Road.

-¡Bienvenido, Allen! – grito muy emocionada Road, lanzándose en los brazos de Allen dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Road, por favor suéltame – dijo Allen tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Road.

-¡No quiero!- espeto Road, callando a Allen con un beso en sus castos labios.

Al sentir la suavidad del toque de los labios de Road, con los suyos Allen, sintió la necesidad de morir en ese instante, haciendo que su cerebro provoque un choque circuito que lo deje rígido, mientras su subconsciente trata de omitir esa sensación y el recuerdo del toque de sus labios con alguien ajeno a los suyos. Su reacción al final del proceso cerebral fue el de estar en completo Shock, con el fin de borrar el recuerdo.

Mientras sus compañeros quedaron con una expresión igual o peor por el hecho de ver algo tan inesperado y desagradable por parte del enemigo a su compañero.

Road al separarse de los labios de Allen, juguetonamente se limpia los labios con su propia lengua dando a entender que disfruto del beso que dio por si misma.

-Allen, te quiero mucho – dijo Road, tratando de acariciar la mejilla derecha de Allen en señal de afecto.

Antes de que Road lograra tocar la mejilla de Allen, el mismo evito la acción, reflejando estar todavía en el trance que se abdujo el mismo para no quedar traumado. Luego de percatarse de que tenía agarrada la mano de Road, la mira fijamente demostrando seriedad y un poco de molestia por la acción que hizo Road.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Road? – dijo Allen con un tono de voz muy neutral y frio, tratando de reflejar calma en vez del pánico que siente en el momento por lo que paso.

-Moo, ¿estás molesto porque te robe tu primer beso?- pregunto Road divertida por el comportamiento de Allen.

-Te equivocas, no es mi primer beso, así que no me estoy molesto por lo que has hecho, solo quiero terminar con este juego para regresar con mis amigos a casa – dijo Allen tratando de concentrarse en sus prioridades, evitando el deseo de atravesar a Road con su garra, por el comentario que le hizo decir.

-Allen eres muy valiente, tengo una nueva forma de pensar sobre ti, te lo tenias bien guardado, ¿con quién fue tu primer beso? He picarón – pregunto Lavi, tratando de aparentar estar divertido mientras analizaba su entorno discretamente y percatándose de que Lenalee no estaba por los alrededores.

Allen al escuchar el comentario de Lavi, le entraron unas ganas horribles de comer Conejo a la parrilla y hasta se lo imagino sazonado. Pero luego de imaginarse una digna escena de comida, se fijarse en una seña que hizo Lavi como si buscara algo con el ojo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que en esta habitación no se encontraba Lenalee y de inmediato toma riendas en el asunto.

-Road, ¿dónde está Lenalee? - pregunto Allen muy molesto por la mentira de que Lenalee estaría en la torre, pero trataba a su vez mostrar una expresión calmada, tomando de los hombros a Road sin importarle la cara de desconcierto por parte de Lavi.

-"No puedo creer que estés tan calmado a la hora de preguntarle, en verdad me sorprendes de que no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que sientes, ¿o lo esta evitando? " – pensó Lavi, mirando la cara de póker que Allen tiene, al preguntar por la razón del estar en territorio enemigo.

-Humm, ¿creo que el Conde la dejo guardada, donde es que la dejo?- pregunto sarcásticamente para si misma, divirtiéndose de lo lindo por las reacciones de desconcierto que muestran los exorcistas.- La verdad no me acuerdo él conde me dijo que la dejo en alguna parte pero no se donde, Moo, que cabeza la mía –dijo Road, evitando la mirada de Allen y posándola en un muy sonriente Tiky, que mira fijamente como su hermana mayor juega con su presa.

Tiky al ver la cara de póker que Allen tiene seda cuenta que esta esperando pacientemente hasta que contesten, aburriéndolo por lo caballero que es en situaciones como esas.

-De acuerdo Road, diles donde esta tu próxima muñeca ya casi no nos queda tiempo – dijo Tiky, muy calmado y divertido fumando uno de sus cigarrillos.

Lavi al escuchar que "casi ya no les queda tiempo" por parte del Noé, se fija con mas atención en su entorno y queda en blanco al ver que la ciudad en la que estaban horas a tras ya no existe, y solo queda la torre en la que se encuentran en el momento.

-¡Que mierda! ¿Que paso? – pregunto Lavi, muy exaltado al ver, su alrededor completamente desolado, solo quedando la torre y un pequeño lago que lo rodea.

-Ustedes si que se tomaban su tiempo, por un momento pensé que no querían recuperar a la linda Lenalee, miren en el predicamento en el que estamos – dijo Road, divertida por los rostros de preocupación que tiene Chouji y Lavi.

-No se preocupen todos saldremos enteros de este lugar –comento Allen, con expresión calmada mirando fijamente a Road, la cual tiene una sonrisa de confianza y suficiencia. – Lo importante aquí es ¿donde esta Lenalee? – pregunto con un tono usual de voz relajada y fría.

-Bien ya que no queda mucho tiempo, te diré que esta en la habitación del huevo Akuma, la cual será descargada al final, mientras tanto tenemos tiempo para empezar el juego, claro pero si ganan el juego, traeré a Lenalee de esa habitación – dijo Road, con una expresión estoica y sádica esperando las reacciones de los invitados.

-¿Cuál es el juego, Road?- pregunta Allen con una expresión completamente seria.

-No pongas esa cara, no es del todo linda – comento Tiky, de lo mas relajado y cantarín. –No puse ninguna trampa. Te lo dije solo buscamos un poco de diversión como amigos –dijo calmado y arrogante.

-Que es a lo que te refieres, ¿vagabundo? –dijo Allen, con un tono de voz arrogante y sarcástico, al comentar lo que era Tiky cuando lo conoció en forma humana.

-No seas tan gruñón chico. Eres el primer Exorcista que deja a un Noé en ropa interior ¿sabes? –comento Tiky un poco divertido al recordar lo sucedido en el pasado.-No crees que hay algo entre nosotros después de lo ¿sucedido? –dijo tratando de aparentar inocencia en su expresión.

-No realmente, Hay mucho a quienes he dejado en ropa interior. –cometo Allen completamente seguro que dice.

Al escucharlo Tiky quedo un poco shokeado, y perturbado, sintiendo quedarse como piedra al enterarse de ese hecho.

-Vaya, que oscuro comentario, ¿en realidad tienes quince chico? –pregunta Tiky con sarcasmo y un tono molesto.

-La verdad es que te preocupa la inocencia, ¿cierto? –pregunta Allen.

-Bueno, la verdad es que quede en Shock, al verte con vida después que pensé que estaba destruida –comento relajado Tiky.

-Pero no fue destruida ya que esta aquí –dio Allen, de forma calmada y mostrando su garra.

-Baya, Tiky ¿estas empezando a interesarte la inocencia? –pregunto divertida Road, al enterarse.

-Un poco, bueno de cualquier forma chico, ¿entonces tu brazo izquierdo, es la razón del porque tu todavía estas vivo después de tener tu corazón mordido por Tease? –pregunto Tiky, de forma calmada y relajada.

Lavi, al enterarse de lo ocurrido a su amigo y el que este vivo de milagro, comienza a zarandearlo y a protestar por no haberle comentado esa razón.

-"Mantuve mi boca serrada, así no se enterarían" –pensó Allen un poco mareado por la zarandeada que se gano y preocupado del imaginarse a Lenalee la cual si se enterara creo que estaría peor que Lavi. – una parte de la inocencia, se convirtió en mi corazón. Así no hay problema Lavi.

-¿Allen también? –dijo Lavi muy quedito. Empezando a analizar la situación tan preocupante y alertadora. Usando sus habilidades de deducción de Bookman empieza a analizar ese hecho.

-"¿puede ser eso cierto? ¿No es solamente Lenalee?, Allen fue salvado por la inocencia también".-piensa poniéndose el dedo en la barbilla en señal de pensar –"¡Hay dos excepciones! Lenalee Lee…y Allen Walker. Tal vez la teoría sobre la excepción en la cual Lenalee es el **"**corazón**"** era demasiado apresurada. Estamos diciendo que hay un **"**corazón**". **¿No hay algún otro significado para esas dos excepciones?"- pensó Lavi.

-¿Ya te lo grabaste, Bookman? –pregunta suavemente Road, a ver la concentración de Lavi.

Al escucharla. Lavi quedo un poco consternado, y de inmediato toma una postura seria al mirar a la mayor de las Noé. Viendo como esta hace señal de silencio sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Alterando más a Lavi.

-Road, ¿podrías dejar ir al chico ahora? –dijo Tiky, encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

-¡¿Qué, pero lo Amo? –espeto Road, haciendo un muy ruidoso puchero y abrazando sin permiso a un Allen muy fastidiado.

-Hey, hey, el amor entre un Exorcista y un Noé, nunca es fructífero Road, -dio Tiky, fumando placenteramente su cigarro.

-Lo mejor será que me ponga serio, ya que el tiempo es oro en este lugar –dijo Tiky, empezando una confrontación.-No me desagradas, chico pero…-dijo con desdén apuntando con Tease, a Allen.

Empezando una confrontación muy precipitada, donde Allen, sufre mucho daño al igual que Lavi, el cual mantiene una pelea en su mente contra Road, al paso del tiempo y en el momento menos imaginado un ataque muy potente de Tiky, hace que Allen llegue hasta los limites de su poder y sincronización, llamando lo máximo de su poder, invocando el nivel critico del cual solo son capaces un general, haciendo que la pelea llegue a un nuevo giro donde los papeles se intercambiaran, haciendo a Allen tomar esa oportunidad para acabar con el enemigo.

En la habitual oscuridad donde Lenalee se encuentra completamente dormida, algo extraño sucede, haciendo que despierta precipitadamente en el mundo de oscuridad.

-¿Qué es…este sentimiento?, ¿Por qué siento un gran y aterrador poder? - se pegunta Lenalee, con expresión alarmada y adolorida.

-¿De quien es este poder? –pensó, sintiendo un poco de libertad en esa gran oscuridad.

Al saber que no habrá respuesta toma el impulso de caminar sin rumbo, pensando que quizás así encontrara una salida de esa oscuridad tan aterradora.

-Tiky, déjanos ir, trae a Lenalee y a los demás así no te matare –dijo Allen con calma apuntando a Tiky con su nuevo poder el Payaso Coronado.

-Creo que eso no es mi decisión, ya que esa chica, puede ser la llave que el Conde busca –dijo Tiky, agitado por la pelea.

Allen sin vacilar corta a Tiky, destruyendo al Noé del interior de este, sin saber que la consecuencias de esto seria que el Noé en le interior de Tiky Mikk, tomaría el control sobre el cuerpo de este. Empezando una batalla la cual seria muy complicada ya que la balanza se inclino para el lado del enemigo. Por otro lado la pelea que mantuvo Lavi, con Road, también fue complicada, pero superada, descubriendo que al final el aprendiz de Bookman si tiene sentimientos por los demás y que el desea ayudar a sus amigo, terminando con su pelea interior y derrotando con su sello de fuego a Road Kamelot. Se une para ayudar a su compañero a pelear contra el poderoso Noé, del placer.

Aun con la ayuda de Lavi, Allen no conseguía el derrotar al Noé del placer. También sin saber como Chouji, consiguió el poder de una inocencia, aunque tratara de ayudar le es imposible con el poder que tiene ahora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En otra habitación del Arca.<strong>_

Un ser en forma de esqueleto arrastra a uno igual, en sus alrededores se encentran los mismos esqueletos, pero se puede percibir que están todos muertos y ensangrentados, el esqueleto que arrastra a su igual, llega a lo que parece un dije en forma de lagrima gigantesco y a su lado se encuentra un especie de cristal verde fosforescente rodeado por una aura oscura.

-Tu, no eres una de las calaveras creada por el Amo – afirma la calavera que esta siendo arrastrada, con un tono de voz gangoso y tétrico.

La calavera que esta arrastrando a su igual no dice nada, mas al llegar hasta su destino se queda mirando el artefacto de forma de lagrima fijamente, como si tratara de descubrir algo.

-Así, que este es el huevo que estaban custodiando…-dijo la calavera la cual arrastraba a su igual.

-¿Qué demo…-fue interrumpida la calavera que era arrastrada ya que fue lanzada a la dirección del huevo, chocando con una especie de barrera de color purpura destruyendo rápidamente la calavera lanzada dejando solo restos de ella,

-Jejeje, es inútil, inútil, ¿crees que puedes ponerle la mano ha esto?, –dijo los restos esparcidos de la calavera destruida por la barrera.- ¿has olvidado que mi amo, El Conde del Milenio, es hechicero desde tiempos inmemorables? La magia solo puede ser eliminada por otro hechicero, ¡No puedes hacer nada con la inocencia! -comento sarcástica la calavera, siendo pisoteado y los resto de la calavera silenciándolo, por la otra calavera.

-Es completamente inútil…sermonear, sobre hechizos a un hechicero -comento con desdén la calavera traidora, la cual empezó a mirar fijamente el cristal fosforescente al lado del huevo de Akuma, quedando completamente impresionado, ya que en el interior de dicho cristal se encuentra una joven completamente inconsciente la cual reconoce perfectamente.

-Tu, que rayos haces en este lugar –comenta la calavera un poco impresionado y a la vez preocupado, al ver a la chica en condiciones lamentables, ya que el cristal fosforescente tiene en su interior una especie de energía violeta que esta envolviendo lentamente a la joven haciéndola hacer muecas de dolor.

-Perdóname, hermosa Dama pero lamentablemente tendrás que esperar que te ayude, ya que tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos primero, pero cuando termine de ayudar a mi idiota aprendiz, te ayudare – dijo la calavera con un tono preocupando y caballeroso.

* * *

><p>La pelea de Allen se esta poniendo mas tensa, ya que Noé del placer pela de una forma muy sádica e impensable, destruyendo todo a su paso sin importarle nada, debilitando a los jóvenes exorcistas los cuales tiene una mirada preocupada. Allen no se fijo pero de un momento a otro una fisura en el suelo se abrió sin darle tiempo de actuar para defenderse, cayendo de cabeza a lo que parecía un acantilado. En el último momento fue agarrado por una calavera la cual esta levitando en una especie de sarcófago, sorprendiendo a Allen el ser salvado.<p>

-¿Qué es este mocoso apestoso? –pregunto la calavera, sosteniendo a Allen al cual esta siendo agarrado de su pierna izquierda, para evitar que callera. – Creía que todo estaba bien por aquí, pero…-dijo aburrido y molesto al ver las condiciones de lo que es el Arca.

Allen se sacude un poco la impresión de ser atrapado en el aire por un extraño y trata de mirarlo mejor, aunque en la posición en la que se encuentra no le ayuda mucho.

-¡No, sólo es un apestoso! –dijo con burla la calavera –No has cambiado nada desde el día que lo encontré, mi aprendiz idiota –dijo divertido, mientras Timquiampy se posa sobre la cabeza de la calavera.

-Esto…es un arma anti-Akuma Grave of María –dijo un poco perturbado-"lo que significa…que"-pensó Allen, mientras enfoca mejor la vista, y reconoce al portador de dicha inocencia, y a la vez su frente se pone azul, al reconocer a la calavera.

-C-cuanto…tiempo…-tartamudea Allen.

-¿Qué haces con esa estúpida cara de felicidad? –dijo arrogante la calavera, mientras su rostro se contrae, como si se rompiera siendo absorbida en un punto del rostro del hombre, revelando a un peli escarlata con lentes y una mascara al lado derecho del rostro - ¿Quieres que te suelte?-pregunta divertido y ala vez sádico, haciendo palidecer mas a Allen.

El hombre, suelta sin avisar a Allen, dándole un buen susto ya que pensó que caería al precipicio, en ves del duro suelo.

-Duele…-dijo Allen en el suelo.

Mientras Allen se organizaba, el hombre que hace palidecer a su aprendiz se organiza con su uniforme de general de la Orden Oscura.

-Es el general Cross –dijo Lavi, impresionado al encontrar a la persona que estaban buscando desde hace un mes.

-Maestro…-dijo Allen, mirando fijamente a Cross, mientras el General esta callado y tiene tapada la mirada con su cabello, haciéndolo denotar muy serio luego empieza a organizarse su cabello escarlata sin fajarse en lo que dijo su aprendiz.

Cross, decide posar su mirada después de organizar su chaleco de exorcista y empieza a mirar fijamente el estado de Allen y queda un poco impresionado.

-Parece que finalmente puedes activarla como e debido –dio Cross con un tono de voz neutral, dejando a Allen impresionado por lo escuchado.

-Pero estas hecho un desastre…-dijo Cross con un tono muy raro de interés – Vamos…- dijo, tendiéndole la mano a un desconcertado Allen y asustándolo al hacer esa acción.

-¿He? "que rayos le pasa" –pensó Allen, mirando la mano de Cross como si fuese la cosa mas rara del mundo, sin percatarse de que Cross lo agarra de los restos de su vestimenta de Exorcista, al fijarse seda cuenta de que su maestro lo levanta suavemente.

-Ha, S-Sí…lo sient…- no termina de hablar, ya que es lanzado como una catapulta, por un muy molesto Cross, cayendo de brises al lado de Chouji.

-¡Apestoso aprendiz idiota! -dijo Cross, con voz autoritaria -¡Hey tu también aléjate de mi!-dijo Cross refiriéndose a un Lavi sacado de onda, al ver a su compañero ser lanzado como basura -¡Mantengo las cosas hermosas a mi lado, pero las cosas apestosas no deben acercarse a mí!-espeto con seriedad el General.

-Eso sonó horrible – dijo Lavi, viendo a Cross con una cara espantada.

-El clan Noé, ¿he?, me preguntaba porque estaban haciendo alboroto en el Arca cuando esta a punto de derrumbarse, pero pareces que has perdido la cabeza – dijo el general, con voz divertida, al mirar al Noé del placer, el cual esta mirando sádicamente a Cross.

-Consumido por el Noé, ¿he?, así estas manchando el nombre del clan – dijo Mariam, mientras despoja de una forma genial las cadenas doradas del sarcófago.

-"Debo darme prisa, antes que descarguen el Arca" –pensó, recitando su hechizo para manifestar el poder de Grave of María.

Al hacerlo le ordena a una mujer con un traje despampánate y una mascara de mariposa, que proteja a los exorcistas que estaban reunidos en un solo punto de la destrozada Arca. Luego empieza a pelear con el Noé del placer utilizando su segunda inocencia, Judgment, la cual le da muchos problemas al Noé del placer. Ya que la segunda inocencia es una pistola que dispara balas las cuales siguen su objetivo hasta que los destruye.

* * *

><p>-¿No puedo creer que exista un exorcista así? –dijo Lavi, impresionado por las habilidades del maestro de Allen.-"cuando es tan grande la diferencia, todavía somos débiles" –pensó, sintiéndose incompetente al ver diferenciar su poder al de él General Cross.<p>

-Se nos acaba el tiempo y aun no sabemos en donde esta Lenalee –dijo Allen, muy triste.

De un momento a otro toda el Arca empezó a temblar y a romperse.

-Ya es el momento –dijo Lavi.

-La hora de la destrucción – completo Chouji.

-¡Maestro! –espeto Allen, tratando de ubicar a Cross.

En el momento en el que Cross, le iba a dar el tiro de gracia a el Noé del placer, el arca empezó a desquebrajarse, y sin pensarlo de un momento a otro apareció el Conde, cargando a un inconsciente Tiky, haciendo que Cross detenga su acción de terminar con el Noé del placer.

-Dejemos que se vayan los niños ¿te parece? – dijo el Conde, cargando a Tiky en su espalda como si fuese un padre.

-El Conde –dijo Allen mirándolo con resentimiento.

De un momento a otro el piso donde se encuentran Chouji y Lavi se rompe cayendo los mencionados al vacío. Lavi en el momento de la caída agarra a Chouji y trata de apoyarse usando su inocencia para alcanzar a Allen, pero no pensó que la inocencia se destruiría por los daños que recibió por Tiky, causando su aparente fin.

-"¡Así que este es el final…Maldición!" –pensó molesto Lavi, mientras caía al vacío.

-¡LAVI! –espeta Allen muy preocupado e impotente al no poder ayudar a su amigo.

-¿Hey todavía siguen aquí? –pregunta el Conde divertido al oír el grito de frustración que pego Allen.

Allen al sentirse tan impactado y saber que la posibilidad de que su amigo murió, grita con desesperación sin importarle nada y toma represarías atacando al Conde, segado por la ira.

-No tengo tiempo que perder, pero al verte ahora veo que no has cambiado en nada, gordinflón –dijo Cross divertido, viendo al conde como si fuese de lo mas normal del mundo.

-No estoy gordo –dijo el Conde monótonamente, evitando el ataque de Allen y alejándolo de si, para hablar con más facilidad con Cross.

-De cualquier modo, llegas demasiado tarde. El corazón del Arca ha sido transferido a la nueva Arca, así que sin el corazón, controlar el arca es imposible, incluso di tu fueras el Músico, no puedes hacer nada –dijo el Conde con un tono divertido. –Eres un tonto Cross, nunca podrás salir de Aquí, y tampoco esa chica –dijo demasiado feliz.

Allen al escuchar lo que dijo el Conde se deja consumir por la ira y utiliza su corona de payaso sin fijarse de su entorno, chocando estrepitosamente con lo que encuentra, molestando al Conde y a Cross, que estaban intercambiando información. Cross al ver a su pupilo en ese estado tan deplorable usa a Grave of María para detener los movimientos de Allen, ya que el Conde atravesó una puerta de Road, desapareciendo de la vista del resto de Exorcistas.

-¡Detente¡ ¿has perdido la cabeza porque tus amigos murieron? Aprendiz idiota. –espeto Cross muy fastidiado con Allen, el cual esta recuperando su corduras y sentidos.

-Lo siento, Maestro, pero es que ya no podemos hacer nada, Lenalee esta atrapada en otra habitación y Lavi y los demás están mue…- Allen no termino de completar la oración ya que Cross con aura demoniaca, le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Cállate, este lugar no durara mucho, te rescate del Noé por hay algo… con lo que quiero que me ayudes –dijo Cross un poco mas calmado. - Y si es por Lenalee, ella esta al lugar que iremos –dijo tomando a Tim, en sus manos.

-¿He, que ha dicho? –pregunta un desubicado Allen, que es cegado por una luz muy fuerte, por un momento se sintió confundido y por perder un poco la visibilidad no sabia diferenciar bien las cosas, has que enfoco mejor la vista y observa que están ahora en una habitación muy oscura que tiene una enorme esfera en forma de lagrima.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunta Allen confundido.<p>

-La planta de los cuerpos mágicos malditos, el huevo o como lo llaman la habitación del huevo Akuma –dijo Cross monótonamente, sin mirar la cara de sorpresa de Allen.

-"Lenalee esta en este lugar"-pensó Allen buscando el cristal que resguarda a su amiga encontrándolo a un lado del Huevo que esta siendo descargado lentamente al igual que Lenalee.

Allen sorprendido intenta ir a ayudar a la Lee, pero, es detenido por su Maestro.

-Me gustaría destruir este lugar, pero no puedo hacerlo –dijo Cross serio, mirando fijamente el Huevo Akuma, y posando su mirada en Lenalee.

-Dime una cosa antes de que empecemos, que rayos le paso a Lenalee –dijo fastidiado, mirando con el seño fruncido a Allen, el cual baja la cabeza evitado la mirada de su Amo.

-Tsh, como sea, te advierto que están rodeados por una barrera el cual no me permite ayudarla ni destruir el Huevo –dijo Mariam, volviendo a posar su mirada en el Huevo de Akuma. –No tengo el tiempo suficiente para destruir la barrera es por eso, donde tu entras Allen.-dijo Cross.

-¿Cómo? -pregunta Allen, interesado y mirando fijamente a su Maestro esperando la respuesta.

-Controlar esta Arca –dijo Cross, seriamente dejando confundido a Allen. –Entonces la descarga y la destrucción podrán ser detenidas. –dijo Cross.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? –Pregunto, con mirada esperanzada.

-¡Cállate y has lo que te digo! –espeto, molesto al ver lo lento de su aprendiz.

-¡Espera, no tengo ni idea de como controlar el Arca! –espeto, con una mirada mas confundida de lo habitual.

-¡Vas a hacerlo! –Ordeno mirando fríamente y con firmeza a Allen.

-Maestro… –dijo con un tono sorprendido por la orden de su maestro.

-¿Quieres salvarla verdad? A ella y a todos, entonces has lo que te ordeno, idiota aprendiz –dijo con desdén.

-Maldita sea, esta a punto de destruirse –dijo como si fuese de lo mas normal. Y empezó hacer una seña con sus dedos y a recitar una especie de plegaria.-On Abata Ura Masarakato Kikero Baru –dijo haciendo aparecer una especie de símbolos rúnicos -¡Retrasare la descarga con este hechizo, Ve yo la cuidare, mientras tanto mueve el Arca! –espeto Cross.

-¿Pero como? –pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Usa al Corazón –dijo comenzando a desesperarse por tantas preguntas –Abriré el cuarto para ti, sigue a Tim –dijo mientras concentra su energía en el hechizo. –Pronto lo entenderás –dijo en un susurro.

-¿Cómo? –dijo distraído, sin saber en que momento despertó en un sillón largo de color blanco, confundido se da cuenta de que esta solo en una habitación de ese mismo color, y que en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola Blanco, solo que las teclas tiene invertidos los colores.

Y sin saber como o cuando, inconscientemente empieza a tocar una melodía, hermosa y ala vez muy triste, rogando internamente que se detenga la destrucción del Arca. No sabia porque si jamás en la vida ha tocado el piano y aquí en esta habitación él lo hace con maestría, como si siempre tocara, se siente embargado por un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia y ala vez impresionado al ver su reflejo ya que es una especie de sombra con una sonrisa burlesca, haciéndolo flaquear, también siente angustia al ver unos símbolos que el creo con Mana en su niñez, no supo como pero empezó a escuchar una especie de canción con voz femenina, haciéndolo reconocer que esa voz es de su amiga Lenalee. Haciendo que olvide por completo sus preocupaciones y desee regresar con todos a casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En la habitación del Huevo Akuma<strong>_

Cross tiene la laboriosa tarea de impedir que la descarga del Huevo, llegue hasta la nueva Arca, haciéndolo mantener muy ocupado, y concentrado, aun en las condiciones de la misma habitación, trata de mantenerse erguido sin importarle que esta apunto de caer a un abismó que conforma ahora la gran parte de la habitación del Huevo. Y cuando empieza ha escuchar que tocan el piano siente un gran alivio y ala vez sorpresa ya que la hermana menor de Komui, conoce la canción del piano la cual esta cantando hermosamente resonando en la oscura habitación

-¡¿Pero, como sabe esa canción?-espeta con los ojos muy abierto por la gran impresión que se ha ganado, pero a su vez al escuchar a la Lee, empieza a recordar a una chica haciéndolo exasperar al solo recordarla - "Maldición, no pensé que el destino fuese tan maldito"-pensó sonriendo de forma siniestra al pensar que algo grande se veía en el futuro -¡idiota aprendiz, mueve el culo! rápido ya no puedo mantener retenida la descarga –dijo molesto por que la destrucción del Arca un no ha cesado, sin percatarse que el cristal donde esta Lenalee, empieza a emitir una fuerte luz que desorienta a Cross por unos instantes. Y al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que la Lee, ya no esta en la habitación del huevo Akuma.

-¿Qué mierda, donde esta? –pregunta al aire, ya que ni se percato de que lentamente la descarga del huevo esta regresando, haciéndolo suspirar de alivio.

-Ya era hora, -dijo mas relajado permitiéndose detener el hechizo que invoco–Ahora, donde estará metida esa niña, pensó dándose cuenta de que esta en problemas –bien lo mejor será que hable con Allen, debe de estar muy desorientado, es lo mas seguro –dijo mientras activaba un comunicador de su oreja y empezaba a fumar –Allen, abre una puerta hasta donde estoy, tenemos que hablar y buscar a Lenalee -dijo con desdén pero la verdad es que esta muy preocupado por lo que pueda suceder.

Fin del Flash Back.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Como que tenemos que buscar a Lenalee? Ella estaba con usted hace unos minutos –dijo irritado al escuchar a su maestro como si nada, y sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de patearlo.<p>

-Como sea, abre una puerta hasta donde estoy, solo deséalo y ella se abrirá, pero tienes que tocar el piano mientras lo deseas tal como lo hiciste a detener la descarga –dijo Cross explicando, dejando a Allen sorprendido por lo mucho que sabe su maestro.

-Si -dijo mientras deseaba y toco una tecla del piano mientras ve impresionado lo que pasa.

-¿Entonces, como buscamos a Lenalee y porque los símbolos que tiene Tim, son los que una vez en mi infancia cree con Mana? –pregunto o mas bien exigió, ya que el siente que su Maestro tiene todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-¡¿Allen, donde estas? –Pregunta Lavi, empezando hacer un alboroto completo y nombrando un montonón de comidas como señuelo, para atraer a un impresionado Allen, el cual se encuentra en la Habitación blanca incrédulo al oír una vez más a su amigo.

-Lavi-san, pienso que el no responderá a ese tipo de llamado, parece como si fuera a llamar a un perro.-dijo Chouji un poco nervioso al ver las graciosa acciones del futuro sucesor Bookman.

* * *

><p>Como lo prometido es deuda Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo. espero que les guste y Perdón por no publicar antes la Universidad me esta consumiendo al MÁXIMO.<p>

Como sea espero que comenten y me digan lo que gustan y disgustan.

La siguiente publicación sera el 13/04/12.

Sino comentan no subo el capitulo ¬.¬. (Bromas, pero quiero jalones de orejas y que mi Sempai me regañe jejeje) TE QUIERO SEMAPAI...*W*


	4. Suceso Inesperado

**Discleaimer:** D. Gray Man no me pertenece. Si lo tuviera Dios sabe lo que haría emparejar a todos los exorcistas, =P.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capitulo estaadaptado en spoilers del anime, muy pronto entrare a lo que es la saga de Recuerdos, espero que lo disfruten.

**ADVERTENCIA 2: **Esta historia contendrá desde ahora de todo, Drama, Música, Acción, Suspenso, Gore, Ecchi (un poquito, por ahora ¬.¬), Fantasía y demás que verán más adelante.

**Método de lectura**

**** (Cambio de escenario)

_Letra cursiva -voz de inocencia_

Letra normal –acciones o comentario de los personajes

"comillas"-pensamiento de personajes o inocencia.

**Negrita **– ubicación de personajes ejemplo: Sueños, Pesadillas, Mundos internos, Lugar de reunión de los Noes etc.

**Ahora Si, (~*w*) ~ Disfruten.**

**CAPITULO 4: SUCESO INESPERADO **

**-**Solo espera y veras Chouji, Allen vendrá volando apenas escuche, 100% seguro –afirmo Lavi, sonriente y confiado mientras seguía nombrando una cantidad descomunal de comidas.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Esa voz, ¡¿Lavi?-dijo Allen completamente sacado de onda con emociones encontradas tales como felicidad e incredulidad al oír una vez mas la voz de su amigo.

-¿Lavi, en donde estas? –pregunta fuertemente al aire mientras accidentalmente toca una tecla del piano formando una especie de pantalla holográfica, la cual muestra la imagen de Lavi, el cual esta completamente sin aliento por nombrar sin parar los platillos y comidas favoritas de Allen.

* * *

><p>-Esa voz es de Allen, suena desde el cielo –dijo Lavi mirando fijamente el cielo como si esperara a que Allen llegara de esa dirección. Pero en lugar de llegar en esa dirección Allen aparece por una de las puertas a espaldas de Lavi. Asustándolo en el proceso.<p>

**-**¡Lavi! –espeta Allen corriendo para abrazar a su amigo.

-¡¿Allen?-espeta con incredulidad al ver a su amigo en buen estado, pero sale rápidamente de su aprensión al verlo. -Allen me alegro de que estés bien –dijo cantarín y devolviendo le el abrazo a su amigo.

-Si… estoy sorprendido de que estés bien, pensé que estarías muerto o algo así –respondió dándole una gran sonrisa.

-¡Che, idiotas ayúdenme con el herido! –espeta muy cabreado Kanda, el cual aparece en escena cargando a un inconsciente y magullado Krory, Allen y Lavi al ver a sus compañeros vivos, los cuales estaban supuestamente muertos en batalla, se quedan fríos e incrédulos, miran las heridas frescas de sus amigos dejándolos conscientes de que batallaron duro, pero a su vez mostrando que están bien. El primero en salir del estupor es Lavi el cual ayuda a Kanda con Krory.

-Che, Moyashi, ¿Dónde esta Lenalee? –pregunta fastidiado por el alboroto que están causando Lavi y Chouji, los cuales están mirando las heridas de Krory y de él mismo, Lavi al escuchar la pregunta de su "amigo" se interesa en la conversación e interviene.

-Si es cierto, ¿donde esta Lenalee? Allen. –pregunta mostrando una expresión seria y tomando firmemente a Krory por el hombro con ayuda de un magullado Chouji.

Allen al ver las miradas de pregunta que le lanzan sus amigos, agacha el cabeza intimidado, ya que el mismo no sabe esa respuesta y tiene otras las cuales le están rondando y frustrando.

-La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea, el que debe saber es mi maestro ya que cuando la encontré ella estaba aun atrapada en ese cristal –toma aire profundamente mientras recuerda a Lenalee en ese estado –Cuando me separe de ella para tocar el piano y controlar el Arca, escuche una voz que cantaba la nana que interprete con el piano, estoy seguro de que es Lenalee la que cantaba, pero eso sucedió cuando Lenalee aun estaba con mi maestro –informa triste ya que no la ha logrado verla como se debe y a la vez muestra una expresión abatida con la cabeza agachada, también siente que algo le duele en el pecho, pero no sabe que es ese dolor o sentimiento.

-Entonces el General ¿debe de saber el paradero de ella? –pregunta Lavi, incrédulo haciendo ademan de caminar hasta donde esta parado Allen, mirándolo con seriedad.

-Es lo mas seguro en este momento, el Maestro es el único que puede decirnos que es lo que sucedió cuando no estaba presente –reafirmo Allen un poco mas optimista dirigiendo a sus compañeros una mirada para que lo siguieran hasta la habitación del piano.

-Bien lo mejor es que nos movamos debemos de buscar a Lena y, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo es que puedes controlar el arca, Allen? –pregunto Lavi mientras miraba curioso a su Amigo.

-Eso es algo que también debemos de preguntarle a mi Maestro ya que no pude preguntarle como se debe –respondió con una aptitud sombría y molesta, esta muy confundido por lo que paso y la verdad se siente con mucho mido el saber las respuestas, pero también siente que el único que puede despejar todas esas dudas es su Maestro Marian.

Todos se quedaron callados al sentir la lucha interna que tiene Allen, y deciden seguirlo sin replicar palabra, en el proceso de silencio Kanda se sorprende ya que pensó que Lavi estaría como llena haciendo mas preguntas, ya que como es un Bookman ese es su deber, haciendo que le entre curiosidad y se anime a preguntar la razón del silencio.

-Oe, ¿que pasa Usagui?, estas muy callado –pregunta Kanda con molestia en su voz, sorprendiendo a Lavi por el comentario un poco petulante de su amigo, pero imprevisto.

-La verdad es que estoy pensando en Lenalee, si miro las posibilidades, que tal si el Conde la atrapo en el colapso mientras estábamos descuidado, o que tal si no la encontramos en el Arca y haya caído en una dimensión diferente–dijo con voz monótona el aprendiz de Bookman, haciendo perturba mas el estado de animo de Allen y a su vez Kanda pone una mirada curiosa que llama la atención de Lavi.

-¿Que pasa Kanda? –pregunta Lavi mirando fijamente al estoico samurái.

-Tch. Me has hecho pensar, en esa posibilidad Baka-Usagui –respondió pasivo y monótonamente Kanda, haciendo que Lavi abra la mandíbula de forma incrédula formando una perfecta "O", molestando al estoico Kanda el ver las idioteces que hace el Bookman.

-Ya llegamos –dijo Allen el cual tiene una mirada muy sombreada al escuchar las palabras de sus amigos.

-Huaaooo, que linda habitación –dijo Lavi admirando la habitación blanca y re corriéndola con su mirar, pero en el proceso posa su ojo esmeralda en el único Hombre corpulento que esta fumando calmadamente en una silla cerca del piano de cola.

-Te demoraste idiota aprendiz –dijo Cross exhalando el humo de su boca, mirando a Allen con arrogancia.

Allen al escucharlo recupera su habitual mirada molestas cuando habla con su Amo, haciendo preocupar a Lavi y Chouji ya que saben que El Allen Oscuro puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

-¡Cállese, Maestro idiota, y mas bien díganos como es que se separo Lenalee de usted, mal maestro! –Ordena Allen con voz petulante, dejando a sus compañeros atónitos al ver la cara de Póker y el Allen oscuro aparece en escena.

-Hump, es verdad, si me hubiese enterado de que Lenalee estaba con idiotas, feos, descerebrados como ustedes la hubiese alejado, para que este con un galán como yo –responde con ironía, molestando a los muchachos al escuchar toda la sarta de estupideces que dice Cross.

-Si, definitivamente no lo extrañe en este tiempo sin verlo –dijo Allen muy quedito para que no lo escuchen, pero de inmediato cambia su cara aburrida a una seria.

-Responda, a la pregunta –ordeno mirando seriamente a su Amo.

Cross, mira fijamente la determinación de su Alumno y frunce el seño ya que sabe que le esta perdiendo el respeto que se merase, da una calada a su cigarro y comienza a contarles lo que paso cuando Allen no estaba presente, dejando un poco choqueados a los demás ya que si Allen no hubiese actuado a tiempo ellos estarían atrapados en una dimensión diferente y no ayudarían a nada en esta guerra, pero lo que dejo mas choqueados a los exorcistas es que si no hubiesen detenido la descarga, Lenalee estaría en este momento en el Arca del Conde con el Huevo Akuma.

-¡Eso quiere decir que hay una posibilidad de que Lenalee este en el Arca del Conde! –espeta Lavi un poco horrorizado, viendo a el General como si tuviese dos cabezas.

-La verdad es una posibilidad, solo que creo que es muy nula ya que la descarga se detuvo y el Huevo esta en esta Arca, dándonos a concluir que Lenalee debe de estar en este lugar también –responde seriamente Cross, mirando que sus subordinados se calman, y viendo fijamente a Allen el cual hace ademan de esta aliviado, molestándolo por que si su sentido le dicta bien ese suspiro no era normal, logra ver un pequeño resplandor de felicidad por parte de su pupilo haciendo que muy en el fondo sienta algo de tristeza, que desaparece al ver que quieren mas información.

–Pero, como ustedes saben este lugar es inmenso y ella puede estar atrapada en alguna habitación, nos tomaría tiempo el encontrarla y tiempo es lo que no témenos –responde tomando una nueva calada a su cigarro, dejando inquietos a los jóvenes Exorcistas, al saber que na hay tiempo para buscarla.

–Por que no tememos tiempo Maestro –pregunta asustado de la respuesta ya que nunca había visto a su Amo tan serio y le entra una sensación de malestar y duda.

-Por que, En el cuerpo de Lenalee hay materia Oscura –responde muy serio, dejando a los chicos sin aliento, haciendo que automáticamente Cross continúe.

–Cuando llegue hasta el Huevo me di cuenta de que en el interior del cristal donde estaba Lenalee una especie de liquido de color violeta estaba entrando a su cuerpo y molestando sus piernas, haciendo que estas desprenda una especie de descargas eléctricas, lo mas seguro es que el Conde lo haya puesto en su interior para matarla, pero la misma inocencia no permite que la materia Oscura lastime el cuerpo de eso me di cuenta. –dijo tomando una respiración un poco mas profunda el recordar el hecho.

-Solo que no se si la inocencia logro aislara la Materia Oscura debidamente, ya que esta, está en el cuerpo de su portador, es perjudicial para la vida de ella, por eso lo mejor es buscarla ya que debe de estar en mucho dolor, tenemos que ayudarla o será tarde para Lenalee –culmino haciendo el ademan de levantarse y llegar hasta donde esta Allen, el cua tiene la mirada perdida al igual que Lavi y Kanda.

-Allen usa el piano, desea buscar el paradero de Lenalee, puedes hacerlo ya que esto son tus dominios y ella debe de estar en este lugar –dijo Cross ganando la atención de todos, en especial de Allen el cual tiene muchas preguntas para su Amo.

-¿Mis dominios? –pregunto con evidente confusión en su voz.

-Así es, tú tienes la voluntad de controlar el Arca –dijo en un susurro que solo fue escuchado por Allen, haciendo que este entienda lo que quiere decir, pero no quita la rabia que siente al no saber nada.

-Más te vale que respondas a muchas preguntas Maestro –espero con enfado en su voz, acercándose hasta el piano empezando a entonar la dulce melodía con los ojos cerrados, dejando boqui abiertos por la elegancia y la facilidad con la que Allen armoniza la nana, claro esta que Kanda no mostró interés evidente, solo enfoco su vista en lo concentrado del Moyashi.

De la nada aparece la misma pantalla holográfica dejando impresionado a los presente con excepción de Cross, y de un momento a otro la pantalla muestra como Flashes de imágenes pasan, deteniéndose en una especie de fuente, en la cual una joven de pelo color ébano verdoso esta sentada con la mirada completamente perdida.

-¡Lenalee! –espeta Lavi, al mirarla, sacando le una gran sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-Hump –le sigue Kanda con su usual monologo, pero en su interior sintiendo alivio de ver a su compañera sana y salva, aunque mas en apariencia ya que se preocupo al ver la misma mirada que tenia cuando fue encadenada en su niñez, alertando a Kanda, mientras rápidamente sale de la habitación para encaminarse en la búsqueda de la Lee ya que siente que algo no estaba bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Sueño de Lenalee<strong>

El lugar donde solo hay tinieblas, solo un pequeño destello de luz se percibe en el centro de la oscuridad, una chica de cabello corto esta en el suelo sangrando fuertemente, mientras la otra chica de cabello largo esta tratando de auxiliar a su compañera, se nota que esta desesperada al ver como derrama lagrimas muestra que se siente impotente, aun así trata de mantener despierta a su compañera, el miedo de perder a su mitad obligo a la chica de cabellera larga a mantener abrazada a la de cabellera corta tratando de mantener la conciencia para ella.

-_Lenalee –_dijo de forma exaltada con la voz a punto de quebrarse_ –Note preocupes estas en un lugar a salvo –_dijo mientras acaricia tiernamente la mejilla de Lenalee.

–S_abes decidí esperar a tus amigos para que nos lleven hasta la Orden, si estamos en el Arca me será mas fácil el ayudarte eso es bueno, si llegamos donde Hevlaska todo estar bien, solo resiste –_dijo Zafiro mientras derrama lagrimas, la cual esta tratando de despertar a Lenalee, la cual es rodeada por materia oscura y tiene la visión un poco borrosa.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien –dijo Lenalee mientras le regala a Zafiro una pequeña sonrisa con el fin de calmar a su inocencia.

-Allen-kun y los demás nos encontraran pronto ya lo veras... también, gracias por permitirme estar con ellos un poco mas –dijo mientras cierra lentamente los ojos.

_-¡NO TE DUERMAS LENALEE! –_grita fuertemente mientras la zarandea para mantenerla consiente_ -Aun no es hora de que duermas, me lo prometiste –_dijo en un susurro mientras dejaba al cuerpo de Lenalee en el suelo.

-Lo se, no moriré mientras no cumpla la promesa, pero tu también debes de cumplir tú parte Zafiro –dijo con voz cansada mientras trata de abrir los ojos, fallando en el intento.

-_Lena, no me des esos sustos... sabes tengo una idea, canta para mí, mientras los idiotas que tiene por amigos llegan –_dijo haciendo pucheros y tratando de mantener audible la voz, ya que siente que esta a punto de perderla.

-Si, buena idea –responde Lenalee aun con los ojos cerrados y presionado la mano en forma de puño al aguantar el gran dolor que tiene, aspira hondamente para luego empezar a cantar la nana que canto hace unos minutos con la compañía del piano, pero suena un poco triste ya que falta esa armonía para la canción, en el memento en que llegaba a la tercera estrofa Zafiro la acompaña con su voz, sus voces unidas hacen que se armonice la melodía hasta llegar al punto en que sus voces suena como una, es tan pacifico y hermoso que por un momento olvidaron que están en una situación critica, pero al terminar grande es su sorpresa al ver que tienen compañía.

* * *

><p>-Oe, escucho una canción por este lugar –dijo Kanda, mientras lideraba la carrera, ya que desde que vieron la imagen de la Lee, en la habitación del piano salieron disparados para saber donde se encuentra ella.<p>

-Yo también la escucho –dijo Lavi estando de segundo en la carrera.

-"Esa canción, entonces no fue me mi imaginación, fue Lenalee la que la canto, pero ¿porque sabe esa canción? no se supone que solo lo debe de saber Mana y mi persona" –pensó Allen, mientras quedaba de tercero en la carrera y a su vez se hacia esa pregunta.

-¡Lenalee! –espeta Lavi con felicidad contenida, mientras ve en la distancia a su amiga, se acerca a grandes pasos con sus compañeros, pero al verla cerca de la fuente se detiene, ya que su ojo analizo que la postura de Lenalee haciéndolo percibir que algo extraño pasa con su amiga, no solo como esta sentada dino por que parece como muñeca rota sin expresión, y también al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella, le parece extraño haciéndolo caer en cuenta de que definitivamente algo no esta bien.

-Lenalee, ¿estas bien? –pregunta Allen, el cual se preocupo mucho al no escuchar respuesta de su amiga.

-Tsh –le sigue Kanda, pero este no espera respuesta de su compañera, de inmediato se acerca y la agarra de la muñeca, percibiendo sin querer lo frió de la piel de Lenalee, de inmediato decide tomarle el pulso para confirmar sospechas, cerro lo ojos para concentrarse en las pulsaciones de su compañera pero al no sentir nada abre desmesuradamente los ojos, en señal de preocupación.

-¡LENALEE! –espeta en voz alta con un tono de terror, alertando y exaltando a sus compañeros de forma preocupante.

-¿Que tiene Kanda? –pregunta Lavi con terror al suponer lo peor, pero al no escuchar respuesta de su compañero les entra la incertidumbre exaltando a Allen.

-Maldita sea, Kanda responde –grita Allen, pero en el fondo tiene miedo de la respuesta por parte del samurái, solo con ver lo tenso que esta, sabe que algo no esta bien.

-Komui nos matara –dijo por lo bajo el samurái sin que sus compañeros escucharan el comentario.

* * *

><p><strong>Orden Oscura<strong>

Komui esta tomando la siesta en su escritorio, una vez más, pero en lugar de soñar algo agradable, es perturbado de su sueño, por que estaba presenciando algo, que solo ocurre en una de sus mas temidas pesadillas.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Komui somnoliento al despertar abruptamente.

-"Lenalee, por que en mi sueño te veo rodeada de sangre y con una chica a tu lada abrazándote" –pensó el supervisor mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz en señal de estar pensando y estar estresado.

-Supervisor, que raro el verlo despierto –dijo Reever en un tono burlón mientras le pasaba una nueva tanda de documentos para que firme el perezoso de su supervisor.

-Solo tengo un mal sueño eso es todo –dijo serio mientras tomaba uno de los documentos y empezaba a leer, dejando atónito al jefe de sección científica y con la pregunta, que habrá soñado el supervisor para estar en ese estado de seriedad.

* * *

><p>Sin responder Kanda tomo a Lenalee entre sus brazos y la cargo estilo princesa, se decidió a mostrar la cara a sus compañeros, dejando en un profundo Shock a los demás al ver la increíble mirada que mostraba Yu Kanda, Definitivamente una mirada de completo terror y aflicción, alertado a los chicos de que aso algo malo, ya que solo con ver esa expresión que jamás pensaron ni imaginaron ver por parte de él estoico e imperturbable Kanda.<p>

Desconcertado y sin aliento Lavi se le paso por la cabeza la peor de las ideas llegando a la posibilidad de que Lenalee, perdió la vida en el tiempo en que ellos estaban peleando, solo con ver la expresión de Kanda confirma sus sospechas, y que lo primero que hizo Kanda demostró que el en verdad esta consciente de lo que pasa con Lenalee sino él jamas se hubiese precipitado como lo hizo al ver a Lenalee. de inmediato Lavi cae de rodillas con la mirada ida, se siente culpable de lo que pasa.

Por otro lado Allen esta desconcertado por las acciones de sus compañeros y no tiene el valor de acercarse haciéndolo perder concentración de su entorno, permitiendo que uno de ellos se acercara a él sin previo aviso. Kanda tomo la decisión de ir donde esta parado Allen ya que el debe de saber lo que pasa, por que solo con ver como esta Usagui sabe que el ya lo descubrió.

Al llegar a donde esta el "Moyashi" le hace una seña para que toque a la Lee, Allen al mirar a su amiga en un estado casi como muñeca, sin el brillo característico de sus ojos y el tono mas pálido de su piel casi como si estuviese sin vida, le entro un escozor en los ojos y sin percatarse empezó a derramar lagrimas.

Se acerca lentamente hasta tocar con su mano derecha el rostro de Lenalee, quedando helado al hacerlo ya que sintió el frio de la piel de esta, sin saber porque empezó a hablarle en un tono suplicante, casi animado y juguetón como si hubiese descubierto una jugarreta o se tratase de una broma de mal gusto, y el se siente extraño al ser el único en descubrirlo, pero en el interior de él sabe que no es una jugarreta, por que muy en el fondo sabe que no lo es haciéndolo desear que esto no estuviese pasando.

-Lenalee, no juegues que no es divertido –dijo quedito mientras trataba de buscar una excusa para lo que sucede. –Si estas cansada, solo dilo no tienes que estar haciendo este tipo de cosas no es muy como tú, pareces como una muñeca de porcelana, sin vida –dijo agarrándola de los hombros y zarandeándola lentamente, buscando hacerla reaccionar.

-Moyashi, compórtate, hay que llevarla hasta donde esta tu Maestro –dijo Kanda con un tono de voz simple y serio a su vez, llamando la atención de Allen. –Usagui – espeta molesto - Ella aun no esta del todo muerta –reprendió al arrodillado Lavi, haciendo que este y Allen lo miraran con los ojos muy abiertos y regalándose a sus compañeros renovado alivio, pero no dura mucho ya que Allen analiza lo que dijo el samurái.

-No juegues con algo tan serio Bakanda –espeta con completa rabia mientras se juagaba las lagrimas de su rostro, el samurái decidido dejar pasar ese comentario, ya que él ha visto una mirada que jamás pensó en ver del Moyashi, tan vacía e incompleta.

-Piénsenlo, hace unos minutos ella estaba cantando, estoy seguro de que era la voz de Lenalee, pero cuando llegamos a verla… ella ya no estaba cantando solo cuando estábamos cerca, se apago la voz –toma una pausa para darle un vistazo rápido a la Lee –Es extraño no les parece, es demasiada coincidencia, que esto este pasando –dijo Kanda mirando fijamente a Lavi, mientras los dos tiene muy abiertos los ojos por la deducción que ha compartido Kanda con ellos.

Lavi al escucharlo se da cuenta de lo precipitado que fue al dejarse llevar por sus emociones, seguramente eso es lo que segó de su racionalidad, se toma unos segundo para calmase un poco y sin cavilarlo le entra un escalofrió de imaginar si su Maestro Panda lo hubiese llegado a ver, esta mas que seguro que lo reprendía por su falta de juicio y su capacidad como Bookman.

-Yu tiene razón, déjame ver como esta Lenalee –dijo serio acercándose donde sus compañeros se encuentran, mira fijamente los ojos de Lenalee, con cuidado le aparto unos mechones de pelo de la frente y empezó a analizarla cuidadosamente sus signos vitales, dejándolo helado en el proceso ya que presencio que la Lee mueve lentamente los labios, tratando de formar una oración, pero la acción que hace es casi difícil de descifrar por el ojo humano, pero no para el ojo Bookman.

Allen al ver que Lavi se acerca a ellos, inconscientemente se hace a un lado para dejar el espacio que el ocupa, mientras en su mente trata de descifrar el porqué de la sensación de perdida al ver en ese estado a su amiga, y sin saber siente que un dolor muy viejo se abre en su corazón, haciéndolo asustar y confundir, trata de pensar en ese dolor y llega a la conclusión de que es casi como cuando perdió a Mana y al pensarlo de inmediato recordó ese suceso tan trágico en su niñez, cuando termina de recordar queda con un mal sabor de boca y solo resuena en su mente una pregunta, "porque estoy sintiendo esto otra vez y en este momento".

Kanda solo mira las acciones que esta haciendo el futuro sucesor de Bookman, pero luego de un rato cambia su mirar al lugar donde esta parado Allen y le entra solo un poco de curiosidad al verlo tan pensativo, y sin percatarse ve una mirada muy confusa por parte del Walker, de inmediato identifica el sentimiento que refleja el chico maldito, identifica una gran tristeza, rápidamente cambia su mirada al cielo artificial que regala el Arca, sin querer re cuerda algo del pasado, y sonríe de forma melancólica ya que él también en algunas ocasiones mostraba ese tipo de mirada distante revuelta de melancolía, es por eso que desarrollo el gusto de meditar para evitar reflejar ese tipo de mirada.

Al estar ensimismados en sus pensamientos, no se percatan que Lavi esta algo alterado y dijo algo que ni escucharon, Kanda fue el primero en salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que pasa Baka Usagui? –pregunta con evidente molestia en su voz.

-Lenalee, dijo que hay que llevarla hasta Hevlaska, ella la ayudara, eso es todo –dijo muy serio, dejando con una ceja alzada al estoico Kanda ya que es la primera vez que ve muy serio al Usagui.

-Allen hay que llevar a Lenalee hasta donde esta tu maestro, si mis pensamientos son ciertos gracias al poder del Arca podremos llevar a Lenalee hasta la Orden en un parpadeo –dijo Lavi mientras trataba de cargar a Lenalee, siendo empujado por un muy cabreado Kanda, el cual tenia muy posesivo el cuerpo de la Lee, advirtiéndolo con la mirada que él no la puede tocar, dejando cabizbajo al joven Bookman.

Allen al ver las acciones del samurái le broto una venita la cual esta palpitando con molestia pura, pero se calma al ver que Lenalee trata de mover dos de los dedos haciéndolo suspirar de alivio al ver que ella aun esta con vida, lentamente Allen se concentra en el movimiento de la mano y se acerca sin que sus compañeros lo detecte al hacerlo, toma con sus manos la mano de la Lee y los agarra con gran suavidad y gentileza, a la vez que le da una tímida sonrisa a su compañera.

Kanda al ver la sonrisa un poco reprimida que Allen muestra consiente o inconscientemente a la posible muerta Lee, lo hizo percatarse de algo incomodo que supuso en un futuro solo traería problemas, suspira internamente y frunce mas el ceño, sin que nadie se lo esperara y sin permitir comentario descarga el cuerpo de la Lee en los brazos del Walker.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder en estas estupideces, mientras mas demoremos Lenalee puede morir –dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente hasta la habitación del piano.

Atónitos por lo dicho lo siguen en silencio, mientras Allen trata de evitar el sentir la fría y punzante sensación de sentir que perderán a Lenalee.

-Por fin llegan aprendiz idiota y los idiotas –dijo Cross con fastidio, mientras se acerca hasta Allen y toma a la Lee en sus brazos, dejando todos con miradas reflexivas y tremendas ganas de matar a el pelirrojo General por lo osado de las acciones que hace.

-¿Maestro que es lo que vas a hacer? –pregunto Allen muy asustado ya que no sabe lo que su Pervertido Maestro ara con Lenalee.

-No es obvio, si la Materia Oscura esta en el cuerpo de Lenalee lo mejor será sacar o minimizar la proliferación de esta, si logramos retractar ese poder antes de que toque el corazón Lenalee vivirá y seguirá siendo Exorcista, pero sino será tarde para ella y la inocencia, ya que morirían con el tiempo –suspira y luego continua –A lo mucho durara seis horas, en este punto ni la inocencia pude ayudarla, ya que esta es de tipo Equipamiento, si fuera tipo Parasito seria diferente ya que la inocencia tendría libre acceso al cuerpo de su propietaria para eliminar la materia invasora, lastima que ese no sea el caso.

se detuvo para mirar a los jóvenes exorcistas y seda cuenta que estos están cabizbajos e impotentes, sigue su camino hasta llegar hasta donde hay una silla ya que el sillón grande esta ocupado con un moribundo Krory, y Chouji esta al lado de este desmallado por el agotamiento de usar por primera vez la inocencia, el General no le quedo mas que descargar a Lenalee en una silla, pero se detiene abruptamente al sentir lo frio del cuerpo de Lenalee y una extraña sensación que emana de ella, se queda mirando fijamente los ojos de la Lee y seda cuenta que no hay tiempo que perder.

–Maldita sea, es tarde lo mejor será llevarla hasta Hevlaska, mientras tanto usare la combinación de dos hechizos para detener el deterioro que le esta causando la Materia Oscura al cuerpo –informo exaltando y dejando boquiabiertos a los presentes, mientras tanto el pensamiento de los tres exorcista al unísono fue, "como, es que sabe todo eso".

Mientras tanto el General Cross empieza a recitar unas palabras en un leguaje extraño y hacer una seña con los dedos mientras una especie de energía azulada rodea su mano.

-**On Abata UraMasarakatoOn-Gataru****On Abata MasarakatoKikeroBaru **–dijo mientras hacia levitar el cuerpo de la Lee.

-Baka Aprendiz, no te quedes ahí parado como imbécil, mueve el culo y cancela la Conexión con Edo, para mover el Arca –ordeno, mientras señalaba con lo dedos el cuerpo de Lenalee, y a su vez este cerraba los ojo, Allen al escuchar la demanda de su superior, se asusta ya que no sabe que hacer. Al momento en que mueve la cabeza a un lado posa su mirada en la extraña sombra que esta al lado de él.

Por primera vez en la vida Allen se sintió intimidado y aterrorizado, al mirar fijamente el rostro de esa sombra, esos ojos tan grandes y negros como si quisiera atrapar el Alma del que los vea, acompañado de esa sonrisa sádica y sínica como si al mostrarla tratara de decir que es inevitable el sobrevivir a su presencia, haciendo infundir el temor al joven maldito.

-¿Estas bien, Allen? –pregunta Lavi, al ver lo concentrado y contrariada de la mirada de Allen en la pared cerca del piano, también se percata de que esta mirando su propia refracción como si fuese algo desconocido para el joven, llenando de curiosidad al Aprendiz de Bookman por la acción de parte de su amigo, Cross al escuchar a uno de los chicos mueve su mirada y se percata de que su Aprendiz esta sumergido en el espejo que esta cerca del piano, el sabe la razón pero no es el momento de dar a conocer esa verdad.

-¡Idiota mueve rápido ese culo perezoso, o es que quieres que Lenalee muera! –espeta con rabia fingida, haciendo que automáticamente Allen salga de su entumecimiento, y sin saberlo o mas bien un susurro en su cabeza la dijo que tiene que hacer.

Empieza a tocar el piano dejando impresionando a sus compañeros, aun que Kanda jamás lo admitiría, Allen dice en voz fuerte y clara para que escuchen los demás.

-Cancelando Conexión a Edo.-dice con voz casi monótona, y al hacerlo en su mente paso la imagen de sus otros compañeros, los cuales están todavía en Edo, comienza a tocar otra vez y a imaginar el lugar donde dejaron a sus compañeros.

-Tenemos que ir por los que faltan –dijo Allen mientras tocaba una tecla del piano asimétrico.

* * *

><p>De inmediato se abre una puerta de color blanca mostrando un campo desierto, lleno de maquinas destruidas, el lugar a simple vista se reconoce como un campo de batalla la cual presencio una muy devastadora, unas cuantas personas están jadeando por el cansancio y el sobre esfuerzo exigido al pelear con esas maquinas.<p>

Bookman al ser el primero en notar la Luz de la puerta se da cuenta que su aprendiz Lavi esta sano y salvo, al verlo queda impresionado llenandolo de calma al ver que su Aprendiz esta bien, soltando automáticamente un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Muévanse y entren tenemos que llegar rápido a la Orden que esto se puso feo –informo Lavi mientras sonreía al viejo Bookman.

-¡Lavi!-espeta Miranda al ver a su compañero -¿Cómo están los chicos? –pregunta mientras tibias lagrimas de felicidad se derraman de su cansado rostro por el alivio que siente de ver a uno de sus compañeros en buen estado.

-Eso tendrás que verlo con tus propios ojos –dijo con desdén y un poco triste mientras ayudaba a subir a los demás al Arca.

Al escuchar eso los demás saben que hay problemas o paso algo realmente malo.

-¿Grabaste todo lo que paso? –pregunta en un tono muy bajo el viejo Bookma.

-Jiji, grabe la mayoría, pero lamentablemente me separe del Grupo, te informare con detalle cuando lleguemos a la Orden –dijo Lavi con un tono de voz sin señal de sentimiento y una expresión digna de un ser neutral, dejando satisfecho a Bookman.

Cuando Los cansado Exorcistas se adentraron al Arca quedaron impresionados por la belleza de esta, al igual que los primeros Exorcistas que entraron a pelear y rescatar a su compañera, ellos al igual que los anteriores les queda resonando una pregunta en la cabeza "¿como rayos es que este lugar puede ser tan bello?".

-Jejeje, me imagino la pregunta que les esta rondando la cabeza –dijo Lavi tratando de parecer calmado, mientras por dentro esta enfrentando una guerra sin cuartel.

* * *

><p>-Bien, ya llegamos –dijo mientras abre la puerta de la habitación del piano, al hacerlo la mayoría se quedaron helados al ver a su compañera Lenalee encorvada en posición fetal en lo que parece una esfera de color Azul fosforescente.<p>

-¿Que es lo que tiene Lenalee-chan?–pregunta Miranda, tratando de sonar calmada, fallando estrepitosamente al mirar su Inocencia y encontrar que el Tiempo de la Lee se ha detenido.

-¡NOOO!, Lenalee-chan –grita aterrada asustando a los presentes, cae al suelo con un ruido sordo llamando la atención de Marie, mientras gruesas lagrimas pasan por su rostro, exaltando a los demás al ver el estado tan lamentable en la que se encuentra la Exorcista.

-Cálmate Miranda –dijo suavemente Marie, tratando de hacer que Miranda entre en Razón, Allen se acerca para ayudar a su compañera y trata de hacer lo mismo que Marie. Solo que se detiene al ver la mirad decidida de Miranda la cual de un brinco se levante del suelo.

-¡Time Record! –Exclama con voz determinada, haciendo que los demás queden impresionados por la decisión y determinación de esta –Por favor, inocencia ayúdala –dijo mientras Cross mira fijamente lo que la inocencia de Miranda hace.

-No creo que sirva de mucho, pero me alegro que Lenalee tenga buenos amigos –dijo Cross sonriendo de lado, mientras se concentra en su hechizo.

-Idiota aprendiz mueve el culo y maneja el Arca, tenemos que llegar antes de 15 minutos o créeme que el esfuerzo que estamos haciendo por ayudarla se ira al caño –dijo dándole una mirada seria a Allen, el cual asiente entendiendo la gravedad del asunto, comienza a tocar el piano concentrándose en llegar a la sucursal China, ya que obligatoria mente tiene que llegar hasta el lugar.

-Llegamos a la Sucursal de China–dijo Allen, haciendo que los demás quedaran impresionados con excepción de Kanda ya que jamás demostrara estar impresionado si no fuese estrictamente necesario, solo que Krory por estar fuera de combate y Chouji igual y acompañado por sus amigos. Solo tomo unos segundos para que Allen hable.

-Hay que abrir una puerta para llegar hasta la Orden desde la Sucursal, nos tomaran cinco minutos el informar la gravedad al Supervisor Back, para que este informe a la Orden que abriremos un portal allá –informo haciendo que los demás se tomaran en serio la situación, en fin tienen una carrera contra el tiempo y es algo que preocupa a la mayoría.

-Estoy seguro que miranda colapsara en unos 10 minutos –dijo Lavi, cambiando el tema y llamando la atención de los demás, volteando a ver a una muy agitada Miranda, la cual esta respirando con dificultad y esta 100% concentrada en mantener el poder de su inocencia.-Si quieres mientras abres una puerta a la sucursal informo lo que paso al Supervisor.

-Gracias, eso ayudaría –dijo Allen sonriendo levemente, tratando de ocultar el gran temor que tiene de saber que pueden perder a su compañera.

-Yo cargare a Miranda, para que no tenga que gastar mas energía de la necesaria –dijo Marie, mientras el General Tiedoll asiente y se concentra en mirar lo que esta haciendo el General Cross.

-Ya he abierto la puerta, esta afuera tiene como marca el número 79 es la que comunica a la Sucursal China –informo.

Cuando traspasaron la puerta se quedan Fríos al ver que los estaban esperando todos los científicos de la Organización, Los científicos cuando vieron a los exorcistas con cara de haber perdido la batalla, todos quedaron preocupados.

El Supervisor Back-Chan al escuchar que llegaron de inmediato corre hasta donde se encuentran los Exorcistas, pero se queda en Shock al ver que tanto Lavi, Bookman, Kanda y el General Tiedoll tiene una cara de infinita preocupación, de inmediato seda cuenta que Lenalee no esta presente ni Allen y algo le dice que esas caras que tienen es por que algo paso con ellos.

-¿Que sucedió? –pregunta despectivo e interrogante.

-Yo le contare todo después, en este momento estamos en una situación critica, aquí lo importante es que se contacte con el Supervisor Komui y le informe que se abrirá una puerta del Arca en la Orden, también que prepare los equipos de enfermeras y médicos ya que estamos gravemente heridos –informo, sonando completamente neutro y serio.

Back-Chan al escuchar, de inmediato da prioridad a lo que se la han dicho, pero algo le suena como que hay algo que no esta bien, y al ser tan perspicaz, seda cuenta que tiene que ver con los demás Exorcista que se encuentran en el interior del Arca.

-Donde esta Walker-san –pregunta Lou Fa al no ver al peliblanco.

-No se preocupe joven él esta en el interior del Arca con los demás, saldrán en un momento, solo esperamos la confirmación de la Orden, para traspasar la puerta –informo el Bookman Mayor, mientras se fijo que su aprendiz cambio de personalidad, haciéndole entender que aun le falta aprender a dominar las emociones para ser un Bookman.

-Ya esta confirmado dijo que los esta esperando –comunica Back, mientras mira a los exorcistas.

-Si no fuera por el protocolo, no estaríamos perdiendo tiempo –dijo Lavi, igual de serio, ganándose un zape en la cabeza por Bookman el cual tiene una molesta mirada.

-Panda Jiji, eso me dolió –espeta como niño chiquito y berrinchudo, haciendo que Bookman sonría al ver el Alias 49 "Lavi" entrando en acción. Luego vuelve a pegarle otro zape en la cabeza por haberle dicho panda.

-¡Eso duele! –Grita con exagerado drama mientras gruesas lágrimas falsas se muestran en el rostro del joven Bookman, haciendo que todos los presentes les resbale una gota de sudor al ver a ese par y sus raras acciones.

-Disculpe las molestias, este idiota tiene que ser re educado –finaliza mientras jala a un molesto Lavi.

-Informales a los del Arca que yo informo a la central de China lo ocurrido, con el general Tiedoll y Kanda, entendido –profesa Bookman, haciendo que Lavi sonrisa sinceramente al ver que su Mentor le ha dado permiso de estar con sus amigos.

-Entendido Jiji, grabare todo –dijo mientras se adentraba al interior del Arca a gran velocidad.

-Hump –suspira aliviado –"Si no lo hubieras dicho en verdad nos tendríamos que ir Lavi, en verdad me preocupas".

* * *

><p>-Allen ya puedes abrir la puerta –gimotea casi sin aliento por la corrida que hizo, llamando la atención de los demas.<p>

-Entendido –comprende mientras mira fijamente el nuevo estado de la Lee.

-Ya esta, podemos pasar –anuncia, mientras se acerca a Cross el cual tiene una mirada incierta.

-Marie, carga a Miranda, ella me esta ayudando mucho, si se detiene no se lo que podría pasar –informa el General.-Ustedes dos –se refiere a los amigos de Chouji –Carguen a Krory y su amigo.

–Allen dile a Tiedoll y al del flequillo recto que avisen lo que paso –concluye, haciendo que Allen y Lavi de den una mirada despectiva que refleja "en-verdad-esta-haciendo-el-trabajo"

-¡Muévete! –exigió Cross al ver a su aprendiz con la cara en blanco.

-General, ellos ya están avisando, por eso llegaran después que nosotros –comenta Lavi.

-Entiendo…era de esperarse, ya que la gravedad del asunto es máxima, si Lenalee llega ser el Corazón esta guerra la habremos perdido y la vida como la conocemos –hace una pausa, y mira las caras tensas y pensativas del Bookman Y Allen- ha y por cierto, Komui los matara a ustedes, si su preciosa hermana se muere –dijo tétrico, haciendo que un escalofrió les pase por la columna haciéndolos temblar del miedo, mientras que el General ríe divertido, haciéndolo suspirar y calamar internamente al ver que la tensión se ha bajado en el ambiente.

-Muévanse, el tiempo es oro –avisa, mientras saca a Lenalee de la habitación, siendo seguido por los demás.

* * *

><p>-Supervisor Komui, esta bien, lo veo algo pálido –dijo Reever, haciéndole señas a un ido Komui.<p>

-Si…no te preocupes, solo… mantén organizado todo, si lo que dijo Back es cierto hay la probabilidad de que uno de los exorcistas puede estar al borde de la muerte –dijo con dolor reflejado en su voz.

-Supervisor –susurra Reever al ver a Komui en mal estado.

-Ya llegaron –avisa un buscador, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los hombres.

Por el portal blanco sale tres figuras, las cuales se divisa la figura de el Genera Cross el cual carga una figura femenina en los brazos la cual es rodeada por una aura de color Azul, el que le sigue es un poco baja pero se define como Allen el cual tiene la mirada en el suelo, a su lado esta Lavi este tiene la mirada seria y fija al frente.

Komui al ver a su hermana en los brazos del General Cross le entra un escalofrío y detector complejo de hermana se prende, yendo como un tiro y hecho una furia hasta el General, pero se detiene al mirar el estado de su hermana, su hermoso cabello largo ya no esta y los ojos están abiertos y desenfocados sin mirar a ningún punto.

-¿Que es lo que paso? –pregunta con evidente preocupación.

-Larga historia, lo importante es que la tenemos que llevar hasta la cámara de Hevlaska ahora o muere –informa Cross haciendo que Komui abra desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar la palabra muere.

-Rápido, no tememos tiempo que perder –Komui entra en estado serio, haciendo que Allen y Lavi lo miren impresionados, ya que se imaginaron que rompería a alguien al escuchar lo que dijo Marian.

De inmediato los chicos siguieron a Komui, Cross carga a Lenalee en completo silencio no quiere desconcentrarse mas de lo debido. Miranda esta en los brazos de Marie tratando de mantenerse despierta ya que al exigirse mas de lo debido la esta cansando impresionantemente, siguieron por un amplio pasillo hasta llegar a un elevador en forma de pirámide invertido.

-La cámara de Hevlaska –dijo Allen recordando la primera vez que estuvo en dicho lugar.

-Quien diría que tendríamos que estar en este lugar en una condición tan problemática –le siguió Lavi, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia.

-Komui, ¿que es lo que pasa? –pregunta la voz mística de Hevlaska al ver a los exorcistas en tan mal estado y se impresiona al ver a Cross. –Es increíble volverlo a ver General Cross... –saluda, pero se detiene al ver en los brazos de Marian a Lenalee.

-¿Que es lo que pasa con Lenalee? –pregunta con evidente preocupación en la voz.

-Eso es algo que me gustaría saber –dijo Komui tratando de aguantar las ganas de matar a alguien, por encontrar en ese estado a su amada hermana.

-Hevla, cheque la inocencia de Lenalee, en su cuerpo hay Materia Oscura su corazón lleva parado mas de 3 horas, tienes que ayudar a estabilizar la inocencia y retirar la Materia Oscura rápido –ordena, haciendo que los presentes se aterren al escuchar la información del general.

De inmediato Hevlaska envuelve a la Lee entre sus tentáculos, comenzando a adentrarse en el cuerpo haciendo que este comience a convulsionar, mientras los presentes quedan petrificados por lo que sucede.

-Sincronización esta por debajo del 10%, la inocencia esta sufriendo cambios nunca antes visto, siento una voluntad, lo importante es que a logrado aislar la Materia Oscura debidamente –informa, sacando suspiros de alivio por parte de Cross y Komui, pero también ganan nuevas preguntas inquietantes, en la mente de los chicos esta el saber si el corazón de Lenalee se encuentra en buen estado ya que estar sin movimiento por tres horas no es normal.

Hevlaska empieza a quejarse fuertemente alertando a los presentes, ya que trato de inspeccionar mas a fondo la Nueva Voluntad de la inocencia de la Lee, alertando a Komui al ver que su compañera esta sufriendo.

-¡Que pasa Hevlaska! –espeta aterrado al pensar que algo mal esta pasando con su hermana y Hevlaska.

-La inocencia… me pide que la separe de…su portadora –dijo entre gemidos.

De inmediato Hevlaska retira la inocencia que estaba fundida entre las piernas de Lenalee. Al hacerlo una especie de lluvia violeta sale de la inocencia en forma de hexágonos.

-La materia Oscura se ha extraído exitosamente –informa Hevlaska. –Comenzare a revisar a Lenalee –dijo con voz profunda y maternal.

Lentamente introduce una vez mas los tentáculos en el cuerpo de la hermana de Komui, al hacerlo se aterra al sentir nada e inesperadamente, entra en un silencio que deja paralizado a los demás, al ver la cara de preocupación que tiene sus compañeros de batalla, se arma de valor para darles la mala noticia.

-Lenalee, su vida –dice por lo bajo –se extinguió.

Al escucharlos todos quedan en un abrumador silencio, el miedo y la completa incredulidad esta reflejada en los rostros de los exorcistas y el Supervisor piensa que es una muy mala broma, pero luego seda cuenta que no lo es al no escuchar nada por parte de Hevlaska.

Komui cae al suelo con un ruido sordo, llamando la atención de Kanda que recién acaba de llegar.

-¿Que paso? –pregunta al sentir el ambiente muy pesado y tétrico.

Con lagrimas en sus ojos, la incredulidad reflejada en la cara Allen mira a Kanda, haciendo que este baje la mirada al saber lo que paso, impotencia es lo que siente el Samurái, al igual que el Bookman el cual tiene su mirada tapada por su pelo, dándole un aire sombrío y temible.

Cross al sentir lo extraño del ambiente se retira sin decir nada, y solo le da una grave mirada al cuerpo de Lenalee el cual esta aun suspendido en el aire gracias a los tentáculos de Hevlaska.

-Me hubiese gustado el poder verte una vez más… Hermana –dijo en un susurro, dando media vuelta para salir de ese sombrío lugar, no es su estilo el estar presente en ese tipo de situaciones, necesita alcohol en este momento definitivamente necesita emborracharse hasta no poder mas, la verdad no es que se sienta mal por lo que paso, el es imparcial en estas cosas, es solo que no le gusta ver a hermosas mujeres correr ese destino cruel llamado muerte.

-Lenalee, Noo, mi hermosa Lenalee –grita el supervisor, saliendo del trance al ver que no es mentira lo que esta viendo. –Por favor abre los ojos.- susurra mientras lentamente se acerca hasta donde esta Hevlaska, la cual esta bajando a Lenalee.

De un momento a otro antes de que Lenalee este en los brazos de su hermano, una especie de aura verdosa la rodea, sacando del trance a los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>MUNDO DE INOCENCIA.<strong>

_-Perdóname, en verdad pensé que no tendría que usar mis poderes –_dijo Zafiro a una distanciada Lenalee, la cual esta mirando el atardecer desde una peñasco rodeado de flores y lirios haciéndola parecer como un hada ya que al estar rodeada de tan hermosas flores la hace ver como tal.

-No importa si olvido algunas cosas, solo quiero que cumplas tu promesa, ya veras que ganaremos esta guerra –animo Lenalee mirando a su misma imagen, solo que esta tiene el pelo largo hasta llegar a los muslo de un color violeta y sus ojos son de un verde impenetrable.

-_Eres muy amable, sabes me gustaría que aun no nos unamos, si no desaparecerás haciendo que sufran mucho, es por eso que no quiero que nos unamos aun, el dolor seria inimaginable –_dice con voz culpable mientras con una mano aprieta su vestido en forma de peño, señalando impotencia.

-Pero ese es mi destino –recuerda dando una dulce sonrisa al ver las acciones de su inocencia.

-_De verdad es esto lo que quieres, sabes que cambiaras mucho al despertar, si es lo que deseas –_recuerda mientras mira fijamente los ojos de su portadora_._

_-Ya que moriste, aún quieres vivir en un mundo donde la desesperación y el dolor estarán presentes –_refuta dándole una mirada seria.

-Jejeje, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que hace rato estaría en el cielo y no en este lugar –comenta sonriéndole cálidamente a su inocencia –A demás por eso tu has roto una regla, con el fin de salvarme –indica mientras se acerca a una Zafiro la cual tiene una mirada muy triste y contradictoria.

-¿De verdad quieres que muera? –pregunta seriamente, levantando la mano y acercándola al rostro de su inocencia.

al escucharla rápidamente reacciona.

-_Eso no es divertido, y lo sabes ya que tú eres una parte de mí y yo de ti, es normal que quiera salvar a mi otra mitad_ –solloza al recordar la pregunta de su portadora.

Lenalee le da una mirada de comprensión, y la abraza tiernamente tratando de reconfortar a su inocencia, la cual esta llorando fuertemente en su hombro.

-Lo se y lo siento si te moleste, la verdad te agradezco por permitirme estar con vida, aun que sea solo un poco mas de tiempo –dice mientras pasa su mano por los largos cabellos violetas.

-_No tienes que agradecerme nada, solo que no es justo el destino que te ha dado Dios –_refuta entre sollozos, mientras abraza fuertemente a Lenalee.

-No importa, ya que creo que soy la culpable de este destino, siempre lo e odiado es normal que el me ponga esta clase de prueba –dijo divertida mientras sigue acariciando los cabellos de Zafiro.

_-Pero es que no es justo, ya sabes que te causare un gran sufrimiento cuando llegue la hora, es por eso que quiero que tomes una decisión la cual será solo tuya y no mía ni de Dios, Lenalee te lo recordare, si sigues viviendo el dolor será insoportable, al principio será como si te arrancara cada célula de tu cuerpo, sufrirás un dolor terrible al despertar –_respira mas hondo mientras mira a Lenalee la cual la sigue mirando con calidez.

_-Cuando se calme ese dolor las Dark Boots te dará una prueba que te ara elegir el camino de ser normal o Exorcista, créeme que la inocencia no te dejara escoger el ser normal, ya que ella será tu sustento y tu vida, -_habla con mas calma, lentamente aleja su visión de Lenalee y la posa en el cielo anaranjado por el atardecer._ –Con el tiempo cuando empieces a recordar, perderás la personalidad y la esencia de lo que era Lenalee Lee, y abrirás campo a que yo tome tu cuerpo y mi personalidad se reflejé en tu ser mientras los demás sigan pensando que eres tú –_informa bajando la mirada y posándola a una Lenalee la cual aun tiene la sonrisa cálida.

-No te preocupes por eso, se es mi destino ¿verdad?–dice mientras trata de quitar las nuevas lagrimas que caen del rostro de Zafiro al escuchar la respuesta de su portadora.

_-No dejare que eso pase –_refuta molesta al ver un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos de la Lee_ –El maldito del Conde se salió con la suya, pero no dejare que me separen de ti de esa forma, por eso es que guardare tú esencia en mi interior hasta el día en que ganemos esta guerra, tu estarás dormida mientras peleamos, es por eso que por favor elige lo que entiendas por correcto_ –explica mientras toma el rostro de la Lee, y besa la mejilla en señal de aprecio.

Lenalee se sonroja y sonríe agradecida.

-Gracias por permitirme estar un poco mas de tiempo con los que amo, ese es el camino que escojo –suspira mientras retira otra ronda de lagrimas del rostro de Zafiro –Si he de morir moriré, si he de estar dormida dormiré, pero ahora no puedo alejarme de mi deseo aun que sea el ultimo, ya que te lo he dicho ¿no?, si al final de esta guerra no puedes cumplir la promesa que me has hecho, volveré aunque sea en contra de la voluntad de Dios, no es así –advierte sonriendo cantarina, sacándole una sonrisa a Zafiro.

-_Lamento que no pueda hacer mas para que seas feliz_ –dijo sincera, mientras agacha su rostro para que no vea la tristeza que tiene.-No sabemos cuanto tiempo tome esta guerra, estarás dormida mucho cuando empiece y termine –finaliza mientras un silencio tortuoso empieza a expandirse en el ambiente, el cual es roto por parte de la Lee.

-No importa…con tal de protegerlos, si sufro, pierdo mis recuerdos o muero, no importa, ya te lo e dicho solo quiero que ellos vivan felices –menciona mientras mira el cielo el cual esta empezando a salir estrellas. –Ya es hora de que me baya Zafiro.-comenta.

-_Lo se_ –dice, mientras piensa algo que sabe que ara sonrojar a la Lee - _"por eso debes de aprovechar este tiempo con la persona que mas"_ –pensó mas no lo dijo ya que sonaría un poco raro.

-No te preocupes –menciona, sacando de el estupor en el que esta Zafiro - todo saldrá bien ya que he elijo seguir el camino que Dios me ha impuesto, si sigo corriendo no podre seguir siendo lo que soy ¡verdad! –expresó mientras lentamente desaparece del bello lugar, dejando a una impresionada Zafiro la cual sonríe tenuemente antes de que su portadora desaparezca.

-_Nos volveremos a ver pronto mi querida Zafiro…No, tu ya no eres Zafiro eres Lenalee Lee, mi nueva portadora _–comenta en un susurro mientras sonríe nostálgica.

* * *

><p><strong>CORRECCIÓN: <strong>perdón me di cuenta de que estaba con demasiados errores y decidí corregirlo, Sempai, KuroUsagui, Gracias por el Review...y también por que no mensionaron que había demasiados errores, por favor mencionen eso.

Besos y por cierto agregue y quite pequeñas cosas, pero si no quieren leerlo nuevamente las entiendo solo lo menciono Ok. *w* (Gracias por leer)

Bien este capi es mas largo gracias a las vacaciones de semana Santa, espero que les haya gustado y si tiene errores perdónenme, estoy aprendiendo U.U

No se preocupen que la próxima publicación sera pronto ya que lo que es mañana y el sábado estaré escribiendo para el 13 de este mes, si es posible publicar el siguiente capi que esta adelantado wiii a si, también.

**AGRADEZCAN**** A LA SEMANA SANTA POR ESTE MILAGRO, JEJEJE Y TAMBIÉN ARREPIÉNTANSE DE SUS PECADOS, POR QUE YO NO LO ARE *W*.**

Soy muy dramática jejeje espero que hayan disfrutado de esto como yo lo disfrute quejas y reclamos por favor Review aunque sea para tomatazos. !siii! TTuTT

Matta nee!


	5. Melodía perdida parte 1

**Discleaimer:** D. Gray Man no me pertenece. Si lo tuviera Dios sabe lo que haría con los personajes de la historia, *emparejar a todos los exorcistas, claro está =P. es mi sueño*

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo está adaptado en spoilers del anime, muy pronto entrare a lo que es la saga de Recuerdos, espero que lo disfruten.

**ADVERTENCIA 2: **Esta historia contendrá desde ahora de todo, Drama, Música, Acción, Suspenso, Gore, Ecchi (un poquito, por ahora ¬.¬), Fantasía y demás que verán más adelante, por cierto la canción que saldrá en este capi es de Higurashi no naku koro ni, la cual no me pertenece, así que no me demanden por favor.

**Método de lectura (Tortura =9)**

**** (Cambio de escenario)

_Letra cursiva -voz de inocencia_

Letra normal –acciones o comentario de los personajes

"comillas"-pensamiento de personajes o inocencia.

**Negrita –recuerdos, **y comentarios de autor, ¬¬ no son seguidos lo prometo.

_**Negrita**__**cursiva**_– ubicación de personajes ejemplo: Sueños, Pesadillas, Mundos internos, Lugar de reunión de los Noés etc.

**Ahora Si, (~*w*) ~ Disfruten.**

**CAPITULO 5: Melodía Perdida parte 1 **

Todas las personas en la cámara de Hevlaska están impresionados, jamás pensaron en ver algo como esto, la sensación de un fuerte ruido esta estremeciendo a todos, mientras la Lee está siendo envuelta por una luz blanca muy resplandeciente segando a la mayoría.

Un grito de dolor resuena en todo el lugar, ensordeciendo a todos por la fuerte onda sonora presente en la cámara.

Allen y los demás son cegado por el angelical resplandor presente en la habitación, pero su ojo maldito se activa dejándolo presenciar algo nuevo y simplemente inimaginable, la imagen de Lenalee esta siendo rodeada por alas blancas, rojas y negras haciéndola ver simplemente irreal, también se percata de que hay una chica igual a Lenalee, pero esta chica esta abrasando gentilmente a la susodicha. Incrédulo trata de acercarse pero siente que es alejado por una descarga eléctrica, y siente un leve dolor en su pecho que posiblemente es causado por el resplandor.

Una canción empieza a escucharse, alertando a los demás de que alguien ajeno está en la cámara, contradiciendo a todos ya que en a Orden Oscura no hay nadie que pueda entonar ese tipo de melodía, haciendo que lentamente queden hipnotizados y un poco estremecidos por la melodia.

**(N/A: **este es el link es de la canción, espero que la escuchen es muy buena www. /watch ?v= skyar qa4Ukg . *Quítenle los espacios =)***)**

_**Watashi no mune no kizu anata ni tsugezu ni**_

No te dije nada acerca de la herida de mi corazón

_**Tada semaru itami ni hizamazuku **_

Y tan solo me incline al dolor que se acerca…

_**Hitotsu no kokoro wo futari de dakishimete ita **_

Dos personas que comparten una misma alma

_**Watashi to anata wa hitotsu data**_

Tú y yo fuimos una sola persona

_**Futari ga hitori ni natte te ni ireta mono **_

Algo que consiguen dos personas al ser solo una

_**Sore wa nozonde ita mono de wa nakatta **_

Eso es algo que nosotras no queríamos

_**Yogoreta senaka wo haizuru no wa **_

Eso que arrastraron del sucio pasado

_**Kienai kizu okashita tsumi **_

Fue el pecado que causó esta incurable herida

_**Mou modorenai tooi hi wo oikakete mo todokanai **_

No puedo alcanzar esos días del pasado incluso si ando detrás de ellos

_**Kimi wa karui kaze to taiyou no shita de **_

Por favor, bajo el sol y esa ligera brisa…

_**Sou waratte'te**_

Eso es, sonríe así.

_**Kono atatakai basho wo mamoru tame naraba **_

Para proteger este cálido lugar…

_**Watashi wa nan ni demo kawatte miseru**_

Intentaré cambiar cualquier cosa

_**Ashita wa tsukuru tame ni ikite'ru kara **_

Porque vivimos para hacer el mañana…

_**Mainichi shiawase wo mitsukete iru yo**_

Perseguimos la felicidad todos los días

_**Anata no tenohira kara tsutau sanjuugo do taion de **_

Tan solo 35 grados del calor de tu mano

_**Konna ni mo tsuyoku mareru kara **_

Pueden hacerme así de fuerte

_**Namida wa kobosenai. **_

No derramare ninguna lágrima.

_**Watashi no mune no kizu anata ni tsugezu ni **_

No te dije nada acerca de la herida de mi corazón

_**Tada semaru itami ni hizamasuku **_

Y tan solo me incliné al dolor que se acerca…

_**Dakedo kisetsu wa matte kurenai kara **_

Pero las estaciones no esperan a nadie

_**Itami norikoe ashita e arukou. **_

Caminemos por encima del dolor, hacia el mañana.

Al terminar la canción, todos salen de su estupor y admiración, empiezan a enfocar la vista ya que la tonadilla se ha acabado y el resplandor es menos fuerte, también quieren saber quien es la que tarareaba la melodía, ya que era como si fuese cantada por un Ángel, a la vez sintieron que al escuchar la bella melodía lentamente el dolor de sus corazones se calmaba, la desesperación, y tristeza que sentían por lo ocurrido fue arrancado de sus corazones, haciéndolos entrar en un estado de paz, dejando a la mayoría aturdidos y confundidos.

―El verdadero escenario, no se abrirá hasta el momento en que despierte, en ese momento Dios llamara al elegido por la inocencia ―dijo una voz irreconocible, pero familiar, llamando la atención de los presentes y de Bookman, que al escuchar esas palabras queda petrificado.

Allen al sentir que esa rara sensación de dolor se desvanece y su vista se enfoca mejor, mira como la luz que rodeaba anteriormente a la Lee desaparece, ve que su compañera esta en el suelo inconsciente pero con una mueca de dolor, haciendo que olvide rápidamente el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, y sin más se acerca a ella sin importarle que Komui y los demás lo estén mirando interrogantes.

Toma gentilmente a Lenalee en sus brazos. Una sensación de miedo lo alberga pero a su vez en su interior siente que algo, lo impuso a seguir y tomar a su amiga, susurra lentamente que despierte una voz en su interior, es enigmática la sensación pero su corazón lo grita y exige que lo haga, su mente le grita que hay una esperanza, que la oportunidad de que ella esté bien es grande, que solo debe de confiar.

Al tenerla en sus brazos, sonríe ampliamente al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la Lee, parece que esa sensación en su corazón, estaba cien por ciento cierta.

―Lenalee –susurra suavemente, haciendo que ella reaccione lentamente al llamado, abriendo los ojos y enfocándolos con dificultad a la persona que la tiene en brazos, reconociendo a su querido compañero Allen.

―Allen-kun ―pronuncia con dificultad y algo débil, llamando la atención de los demás al escucharla, sacando un grito de felicidad por parte de la mayoría, claro con excepción de Kanda, que solo sonríe de lado, Komui de inmediato arrebata de los brazos de Allen a su querida hermana.

―¡LENALEE! ―dijo cantarín, dándole un gran abrazo de oso a su hermana menor. ―No me des esos sustos ―dijo serio mientras lagrimas de felicidad surcaba su rostro al igual que los demás, con excepción de Kanda que solo miraba la escena con el seño levemente fruncido, ya que hay unas extrañas marcas en los brazos y piernas de Lenalee haciéndolo pensar la razón de ese evento tan misterioso, lo mismo le pasa a Lavi, solo que este está en un estado de meditación para averiguar si hay algo en sus registros, con el fin de encontrar un hecho parecido, llamando la atención de Kanda, el cual lo escucha susurrar palabras incoherentes al igual que el viejo Bookman esta haciendo.

―Lo siento Nii-san ―dijo con gran dificultad ya que se sentía como si hubiese sido apaleada por una orgia de Akumas. ―¿Qué es lo que paso? ―pregunta tratando de zafarse del sofocante abrazo de su hermano, luego da un vistazo a todos los presentes, siente que su cuerpo reacciona diferente y un gran dolor se apodera de su ser, al sentir el malestar amplia mucho los ojos ya que por un breve momento vio como su mundo se destruye y todo a su alrededor se formaba oscuridad, la imagen de todos muertos y rodeados por sombras la petrifico.

―Lenalee, lo siento ―dijo Allen, el cual tenía la mirada gacha evitando hacer contacto con ella, sacando de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba Lenalee, la cual hace como que el dolor y la imagen que vio no existe, con tal de no preocupar a los demás y a ella misma.

―Perdóname ―susurro, mientras formaba un puño aplastante en su mano derecha, en señal de ansiedad y arrepentimiento, y a la vez conteniendo las lagrimas que querían brotar de él, aunque se sentía contradictorio ya que está feliz y a la vez triste, por lo que está pasando.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta suavemente tratando de acercarse a él, aunque la pregunta que hizo fue mas una formalidad ya que ella sabe el por qué le está pidiendo perdón.

Lentamente se acerca, pero se detiene un momento al recordar lo que vio en la memoria de Tim haciéndola dudar de si acercarse al peliblanco, y a su vez orar internamente que lo que paso jamás sucedió y que solo fue una mala broma, trata de hacer que ese miedo desaparezca y trata de recordar que su querido amigo está bien sano y salvo en su hogar y no la imagen de un moribundo Allen este presente como en sus pesadillas. Nuevamente se acerca hasta el peliblanco y susurra solo para él.

―Si es por lo ocurrido con Suman, Allen-kun…tu lo salvaste, eso lo sé, tu salvaste su corazón y alma, así que no debes culparte, por qué, ya diste todo de ti en esa ocasión ―dijo tratando de tocar a Allen, pero se detiene al ver una imagen extraña rodeando al Walker desconcertándola, mientras Allen abre muy grande los ojos en clara señal de sorpresa, por las palabras de apoyo y simpatía de su compañera.

―Lenalee ―susurra lentamente, mientras mira fijamente los ojos amatistas, encontrando miedo y sorpresa, solo que desaparecen al ver que ella empieza a toser fuertemente y tocarse el corazón desesperadamente, haciendo que todos se preocupen al ver sangre en su boca.

―¡Lenalee! ―exclama Komui, al ver a su hermana en el dolor.

―Estoy bien ―dice en un susurro desgarrador.

Komui no se hizo esperar mas y de inmediato tomo una postura autoritaria.

―Hevlaska, examínala, encuentra daños en su sistema nervioso y corazón, para aplicar tratamiento ―ordena, haciendo que la mayoría se sorprenda por la seriedad de las palabras de Komui.

―Como ordene Supervisor ―dice la portadora del Cubo.

Una vez más alza a Lenalee, empezando a introducir los tentáculos en su cuerpo, y procediendo a analizarla el daño.

―¡Esto es imposible! ―exclama con sorpresa.

―¿Que es lo que sucede? ―pregunta exaltado.

―Lenalee, mi niña, que futuro te depara el destino ―susurra para si misma débilmente, al terminar sus palabras, la portadora del cubo informa lo que pasa con la Exorcista.

―Lenalee, no tiene nada en su sistema, pero eso sería imposible, ya que hemos visto que hay daños en ella ―dice confusamente.

―¿Que es lo que tiene Hevlaska? ―exige, calmadamente Komui, ya que el silencio de Hevlaska lo tiene helado y a terrado.

―No lo se ―dice mientras empieza a derramar lagrimas, sorprendiendo al supervisor y a los demás, ya que jamás han visto ese suceso, con la portadora del cubo.

―Solo sé que, lo que le este causando esto a Lenalee, la esta desgarrando y causándole un gran dolor. ―culmina, bajando a Lenalee hasta el suelo, dejándola en los brazos de un preocupado y aterrorizado Komui.

―Komui-san, Lenalee morirá en cualquier momento, dado el caso de que ese dolor continúe en su cuerpo, pero… no sé si ese dolor es una prueba de la inocencia la cual quiere algo de ella ―informa Hevlaska, dejando pasmados a todos.

―"Porque la inocencia, aria una prueba hasta ese grado en un portador, solo porque es la inocencia de la señorita Lenalee o es algo mas" ―piensa calmadamente Bookman.

―De que hablan…aun estoy aquí…no…moriré por esto ―susurro pesadamente Lenalee, mientras acariciaba lentamente los mechones purpuras de su hermano.

―Lenalee, mi querida hermana, lo siento tanto, si tan solo pudiese hacer algo mas para ayudarte ―dice con impotencia Komui, mientras abraza fuertemente a su hermana, y derrama unas cuantas lágrimas.

―No pidas perdón…por esas…pequeñeces –murmuro, tratando de que su voz sonara audible, ya que se sentía demasiado cansado y con un sueño increíble, Allen se da cuenta de lo cansada que esta su compañera, de inmediato le entra mucho miedo ya que la imagen de una Lenalee fría y sin calor aparece en su mente, al igual que una imagen es antepuesta en el cuerpo de Lenalee, por el espectro de su padre, al momento de morir, sacándole una mirada horrorizada muy rara en el peliblanco.

―¡Lenalee, no te duermas…despierta, no me dejes… solo…Ma! –grita Allen, dejando pasmado a Komui, que sin saber cómo paso, Allen tiene a su hermana en sus brazos, sacudiéndola para que despierte.

―Solo dormiré un poco…Neah ―susurra inaudible, cerrando sus ojos, Allen no entiende lo último, solo queda pasmado y con miedo, pero rápidamente controla las emociones que lo albergan dejando un mirada determinada al disipar sus dudas.

―¡Debemos de llevarla a la enfermería rápido Komui! ―exige Allen, haciendo que Komui asienta.

Lavi y Kanda están impresionados por la determinación que muestra el peliblanco, pero a su vez se fijan del estado en el que esta Lenalee, sacándolos del estupor en el que se encontraban, y acercándose hasta donde esta, pero al tratar de llegar hasta donde están sus miradas quedan fijas en la forma como Allen tiene a Lenalee en sus brazos. Haciendo que los dos a la vez entrecierran la mirada, y luego enfocan la vista en esas marcas en los brazos de Lenalee, dejándolos con la sensación de que en verdad algo no está nada bien.

Komui esta preparando el ascensor, pero se detiene y se acerca hasta donde Allen y su hermana están. Antes de que el empezara a subir, Komui mira fijamente al peliblanco, dándole su mirada de desaprobación, al tener a su hermana cargada, y quiere que se la dé a él, pero al ver que Allen no entiende la indirecta, lo saca de quicio, haciendo que su mirada se tornara sádica.

―¡Pulpo, maldito, devuélveme a Lenalee! ―espeto el Supervisor, ya no aguantado mas su ira. Siendo rodeado por un aura psicópata, la cual saca a Allen de su ensoñación y calma, pero aun así sostiene firmemente a su compañera, evitando la amenaza en frente de él.

De inmediato Kanda y Lavi al escuchar el alarido por parte del Complejo-de-hermana, conocido como Supervisor, hacen que una media sonrisa sarcástica aparezca en sus rostros, solo que no duro mucho ya que, al ver que el Walker no se molesta por su próxima tortura por parte del supervisor, se les pierda el intento de gracia por parte del loco de Komui.

―"Hump, se lo merece, pero el Moyashi tiene pantalones" ―piensan al unísono Kanda y Lavi, ocultando la leve molestia que tienen al ver lo sobre protector que esta el peliblanco con Lenalee.

―Komui-san ella está bien, puedo sentirlo, así que no se preocupe, todo estará mejor ―dijo Allen, mostrando una sonrisa calmada y libre de preocupación al psicópata de Komui, pero inconscientemente apretaba posesivamente mas el cuerpo de Lenalee, aumentando el aura diabólica por parte del Supervisor y, haciendo que Kanda tome instintivamente en sus manos a su destrozada Muguen al igual que Lavi con su martillo, un aura temible rodeaba a los chicos en clara señal de que no están de acuerdo con las acciones del peliblanco.

Allen al percatarse del aura y como esta agarrando a Lenalee, mentalmente se palmeo la cabeza, luego de ese escarmiento mental le entra un escalofrió un poco perturbador por su columna vertebral, pero es cambiada la sensación por una agradable, al sentir la respiración de Lenalee en su cuello, quedando embelesado y olvidando por completo la amenaza que representa Komui y sus compañeros a la vista.

Komui al ver que perdió la atención del peliblanco, de inmediato posa su mirada en el cuerpo santo de su hermana, al hacerlo su ira se disipa al ver las extrañas marcas de su hermana, que tienen una pequeña similitud con el brazo de Allen.

El ascensor está a punto de llegar a la superficie, mientras un callado Komui solo tiene la mirada gacha y está en un estado de meditación lentamente se da cuenta que la posibilidad de que su hermana sea el corazón aumento en un 70% al igual que la de Allen de inmediato hace una pregunta que le ronda cuando Allen dijo que pude sentír que su hermana esta bien.

―Walker, ¿Puedes sentir que mi preciosa hermana está bien? ―pregunta, con escepticismo, al igual que Bookman el cual solo escucha y mantiene fija su mirada en las marcas de Lenalee y el brazo de Allen, por un breve momento su mirada se torne punzante y analítica. Pero las ideas y preguntas quedan en el olvido al escuchar lo alterado que esta Marie, sacándolo de su estupor al igual que a los demás, y haciendo que olviden temporalmente la pregunta que se hacen.

―¡Supervisor Miranda-san está a punto de colapsar, hay que buscar ayuda de inmediato¡ ―grita Marie, completamente alterado al ver lo afligida y desgastada que esta la Exorcista Alemana.

Komui de inmediato cambia de semblante y olvida por el momento lo sucedido con el joven peliblanco, mira fijamente el monitor y usa un micrófono que está integrado en la placa de la rosa cruz, avisa a Hevlaska su posición pero se percata que ella está completamente preocupada y llorando en susurros y dice unas palabras muy extrañas, al tratar de escucharla se da cuenta que deben de investigar de inmediato lo que pasa con su hermana, ya que Hevlaska esta susurrando un escaneo a la inocencia de su hermana y nada bueno se puede escuchar.

Komui cierra fuertemente sus ojos y suelta un suspiro retenido desde que vio a Lenalee en ese estado, agradece que por lo sucedido su hermana este aun en este mundo, ya que si no hubiese sido por lo que acontecía hace unos momentos el estaría en este momento con la esperanza y fe completamente destrozadas.

* * *

><p>―¡Hevlaska! ―espeta Komui, sacando a la portadora del cubo de su estudio y hace que los demás se fijen en la extraña petición del Supervisor. ―Debes de investigar qué es lo que pasa con la inocencia de Lenalee y si es el corazón debes de comunicármelo de inmediato ¿has entendido?<p>

―Entiendo Komui, Si Lenalee, llega a ser la portadora del corazón le informare de inmediato y conllevaremos el plan para ejecutar, pero por ahora lo mejor será que atiendan a los heridos y verifiques la condición de los demás exorcistas, ya que pronto vendrán ―dijo, calmadamente, pero con un cierto doble sentido, haciendo que Lavi se percate de la situación silenciosa que hay entre su Superior y la poseedora del cubo de inocencia.

―Bien ―confirmo Komui, mientras llegaban hasta donde las enfermeras están preparadas. Todo siendo observado por el futuro sucesor Bookman.

* * *

><p>Todos llegaron hasta donde las enfermeras las cuales empezaron a instalarlos uno a uno en camillas individuales para verificar la gravedad de las heridas, claro está hasta que Miranda deje de tener activada su inocencia.<p>

Cuando un grupo de doctores llegarón hasta la joven exorcista china no contaron con que fuese la que más afectada tanto física como nerviosamente, aun con la inocencia de Miranda Lenalee se encuentra en un estado complicado, ya que tiene una contusión en su cabeza y su respiración es muy agitada y forzada, no se imaginan como debe de estar sin el Time Record. Otro que está en un estado lamentable es Krory, la gravedad se nota aunque no tanto, los demás están bien aunque dejaran de estarlo en breve.

―Miranda, desactiva tu inocencia ―ordena Komui, mientras trata de convencer a la Alemana, la cual aun se está esforzando por mantener activada la inocencia.

―P-pero, si…la desactivo…hay una gran probabilidad…de…que…Lenalee-chan, muera…no sabemos…si fue mi…inocencia la que la mantiene… con vida ―dijo cansadamente, mientras lloraba a cantaros.

Komui al escuchar la probabilidad de que Miranda sea la causante de que su hermana aun este con vida, empieza a dudar y un miedo en su ser lo empieza a albergar. Todas las abrumadoras sensaciones que tiene en ese momento se dispersan al recordar todo lo que dijo Allen, renovando su confianza.

―No te preocupes Miranda, debes de preocuparte por ti misma en este momento, pero Gracias por tu preocupación para con mi hermana –dijo suavemente mientras trataba de ocultar el miedo que sentía con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante.

―Por favor…cuídelos a todos Supervisor ―dijo con lo último de su fuerza, haciendo que si inocencia se desactive en el acto.

De inmediato todos sintieron que las heridas de la pelea se empiezan a agrupar en sus cuerpos, Allen trato de ver a Lenalee que estaba a unos cuantos paso de él y queda sorprendido ya que la mayoría de los doctores se agruparon hasta donde ella esta, el dolor que siente lo estaba haciendo perder la visión pero pudo jurar que alcanzo escuchar un grito desgarrador proviniendo por parte de Lenalee, justo cando el no soporto mas y cae en la inconsciencia, empieza a soñar y a divagar en un mundo tétrico y desolado.

* * *

><p>La rabia y el odio están presentes en una habitación repleta de velas de colores, El conde del Milenio tiene la mirada gacha dándole un aspecto sombrío y poco agradable.<p>

Lullubel tiene la mirada fija en su amo, ella desde hace un buen rato se ha percatado de la ira que tiene su amado amo, solo está esperando a que su querido Conde le orden el contra ataque para el enemigo.

―Maestro, la hemos perdido. La descarga resulto incompleta al final es una pérdida del 80% de la planta ―informa con parsimonia. Sabiendo perfectamente el aura que tiene su amo.

―Este era el objetivo de Cross Marian ―culmina percatándose del efecto tensionan te ante el nombre del General.

―¡Tomo mucho dinero, sudor y tiempo el construirla! ―espeta con rabia contenida, mientras empuña un pañuelo firmemente en su boca en señal de disgusto.

El aire se tensiona, haciendo que Lullubel alce su rostro hasta posarlo en la espalda de su amo.

―¡El Arca fue robada! ―espeta con un odio, formando un aura simplemente espelúznate.

―No debería de haber un piano. ¿¡Pero porqué!? ―se pregunta mientras sus gafas son empañadas por la luz no permitiendo ver los ojos del mal y el resentimiento que oculta.

―EL 14°avo LE AYUDO A ESOS MALDITOS EXORCISTAS, POR ÉL SE HAN SALIDO CON LA SUYA PERO ESO NO LES DURARA MUCHO ―espata con gran ira en su corazón, mientras rompe el pañuelo en señal de frustración y el área en la que se encuentra empieza a desquebrajarse por el poder que desprende el enemigo de la humanidad.

―"Maldita oveja corrompida" "Ya me he desecho de una posible molestia pero aun así debemos de confirma bien, maldita sea "―piensa mientras le da una señal a Lullubel de que se retire, dejando a un pensativo y muy molesto Conde.

―Entendido Maestro ―dice mientras se retira del lado de su amo, y empieza a desarrollar un plan.

* * *

><p>Han pasado tres días en los cuales la mayoría de los exorcistas están despiertos. Allen fue el segundo en despertar después de Kanda, todos están desconcertados por lo que estas pasando y la verdad es que nadie sabe por qué el ambiente es tan sombrío.<p>

En el caso de Allen, él esta que se muere del hambre desde que despertó y eso que ya ha comido una cantidad descomunal de comida la cual rodea su cama y piso de la sala de enfermería, llamando la atención de un Lavi molesto por el ruido que hace el estomago de Krory, el cual esta como en un estado de coma.

En el caso de Kanda, él esta que mata a alguien en la enfermería, ya que no lo dejaban salir por su supuesta condición desgastada.

Todo paso normal esa mañana hasta que Allen empezó a divagar en su mente sobre lo ocurrido.

―Me pregunto cuándo es que nos dejaran salir de aquí –dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza con su mano derecha, luego mira fijamente el techo que le proporciona el estar acostado en la enfermería, y empieza a recordar el pasado con su amado padre Mana y de un momento a otro aparece la imagen de Lenalee en su mente, confundiéndolo y haciendo que cambie de posición para ahora mirar a la puerta de salida.

―Me pregunto como estas Lenalee ―susurro, sin darse cuenta como, en su mente empieza a pasar las escenas de lo que aconteció hace unos días en el Arca, haciéndolo sacar un suspirar y reflejar una tristeza en su mirada muy inusual en él, pero muy profunda.

Decidió que lo mejor es dejar de pensar, y se levanto para ir por algo de comer, la verdad es que tiene mucha hambre, y sin hacer ruido se escapo dejando a sus compañeros en una disputa muy poco civilizada, donde participa lanzamientos de objetos y discusiones sin fin.

Cuando pasaba por el pasillo se percata que una enfermera sale muy cansada de una habitación cerca de la sala de cirugía y tiene un sus manos un sello que reconoció como los que usa su maestro, pero no le quiso poner más atención ya que todo de lo que provenga de su amo son malas noticias.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―pregunto haciendo el ademan de acercarse para verificar que la enfermera este en buen estado.

―"Aunque si tiene algo de mi maestro ella no puede estar bien" ―pensó dándole una sonrisa característica de él, llamado la atención de la enfermera que le dio una mirada despectiva, y no es para mas ya que no todos los días se ve un paciente fuera de la cama y preguntándole a una encargada de cuidar de la salud del susodicho, se preocupe por ella. Si es verdad no es muy seguido que digamos, pero aun así le agradeció su preocupación.

―Gracias ―hizo una pausa para tratar de regular el cansancio en su voz, y le dio una mirada de regaño al verlo en la bata del hospital.

―Usted debe de ser Allen Walker ¿verdad? ―pregunta suavemente haciendo que Allen afirme agachando la cabeza.

―Le informo que el Supervisor en este momento se encuentra con unos encargados de central, y solicitaran su presencia más tarde ―informo

―Gracias, estaré con él, cuando termine de comer.

―¿Se encuentra bien joven Walker? ―pregunta

―Sí, muchas gracias a ustedes ya me siento bien –agradeció dando una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, sacándole una sonrisa de alivio a la enfermera de unos 30 años.

―Me alegro de que estés mejor, aunque me gustaría que la señorita Lee estuviese como tu ―dijo, Haciendo que Allen abra desmesuradamente los ojos al darse cuenta de que Lenalee no está mejor que él.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―pregunta notablemente preocupado por la salud de su amiga, sintiendo una pequeña opresión en su pecho, la cual no puso atención y se concentro en ver el tenso rostro de la enfermera.

―¡Ha¡ ―exclama sobresaltada, para luego sonreír forzadamente, y sacar una excusa ―No, por favor olvida lo que dije, creo que estoy delirando por el cansancio ―dijo nerviosamente la enfermera, llamando más la atención de Allen.

Allen al ver que ella no quería hablar del estado de su amiga decide buscar información, tratando de hacerlo de la mejor forma posible, solo que se quedo a medias ya que una voz lo detuvo en su "interrogatorio".

―No te preocupes Allen, la enfermera debe de estar cansada ―dijo Lavi, saliendo de una sombra del lugar, asustando a los presentes al no haber sentido su presencia antes.

―¡Lavi! ―exclama exaltado Allen, mientras trata de regular su pulso por el susto al igual que la enfermera que quedo más pálida que el cabello de Allen.

―Jejeje, ¿te asuste Moyashi-chan? ―pregunto, inocente mente el descendiente Bookman, haciendo que Allen se molestara al haberlo llamado de esa manera.

―Es Allen, Baka-Usagui ―dijo entre dientes, mas Lavi no le hizo caso y se acerco a la enfermera la cual solo lo miro un poco sonrojada e intimidada.

―Por favor, se que divagaste pero podrías decirnos como se encuentra Lenalee ―dijo seria mente, haciendo que Allen espere ansiosamente la respuesta de la enfermera, mas esta solo agacha la mirada cohibida.

―Por favor dime como se encuentra ella ―suplica Allen, mientras le muestra una mirada de completa preocupación.

―En verdad me gustaría decirte pero…―no logro terminar de decir la oración ya que las miradas penetrantes de Allen y Lavi la dejo desconcertada, ya que eran tan fuertes que la asusto, y sin más la enfermera solo suspira derrotada.

―La señorita Lee, desde que llegaron de la misión con el General Cross, ha estado gritando y agonizando, por los dolores que su cuerpo está descargando en su sistema nervioso, hemos investigado para saber qué es lo que le está causando tanto dolor a la Señorita ―hace una pausa para mirar las caras de desconcierto de los jóvenes exorcistas.

Allen al ver que paro de hablar la enfermera, le pide que prosiga con la explicación. Haciendo que esta continúe con ella, no sin antes ver la cara sin emociones de Lavi la cual lo sorprendió mucho pero lo dejo pasar.

―Lamentablemente no encontramos explicación alguna del porque está agonizando, cuando tratamos de sedarla, el General Cross entro a la sala y nos pidió que evitáramos en lo posible que calmemos el malestar de la Señorita, ya que ese es el precio que tiene que pagar, no entendimos porque lo dijo, pero luego de eso nos pidió que nos retiráramos de la sala ya que el mismo se encargara de la supervisión de la Señorita Lee.

Allen al escuchar que su maestro estaba con Lenalee cuando él estaba noqueado lo estremeció. Y la imagen de su Maestro solo, en una habitación, con Lenalee, de inmediato se le formo una cara de completo terror, la enfermera al ver esto sonríe y de inmediato aclara lo que paso, antes de que le de un ataque de nervios al peliblanco.

―No se preocupe Joven Walker, la enfermera en jefe fue la única que se quedo con el General, por ordenes del supervisor, ya que él con una de sus famosas pataletas logro convencerlo, entre el general y la jefe de enfermeras comenzaron a analizarla, y resulta extraño, por qué, desde que el General se encargo de cuidar a la señorita, ella ha dejado de gritar, aunque todos hemos estado preocupados por ella por que no ha despertado desde hace tres días, y para completar el día de hoy el Supervisor y el General están muy ocupado con los jefes de Central, ya que estos llegaron desde ayer y es por eso que estamos encargados de cuidar la salud de la señorita, aunque es difícil ya que ella siempre esta gritando y moviendo el cuerpo desesperadamente, desde que el General Cross dejo la habitación no hemos tenido descanso ―dijo la enfermera, dejando a un Allen muy preocupado y a un Lavi muy pensativo.

―Repito ¿Puedo ver como esta? ―pregunta una vez mas Lavi, haciendo que el tono de su voz suene más serio e imponente ya que el silencio de la enfermera lo molesta.

Luego de escuchar por segunda vez la petición del joven Bookman, La enfermera le dio una mirada seria y Allen esta desconcertado ya que jamás ha visto esa cara y tono de voz en Lavi.

―Lo siento pero no es posible ya que el Supervisor no permite la entrada de nadie a la habitación de la señorita ―dijo la enfermera severamente.

―Entiendo –dijo, sacando del Shock a Allen, mientras el pelirrojo da marcha atrás, no sin antes tocar el hombro de Allen y decir que insista a la enfermera, ya que tiene otras cosas por hacer.

Allen al ver que Lavi doblo en una esquina, le da una mirada suplicante a la enfermera.

La enfermera al ver la mirada de Allen la cual esta fija en la puerta, de la habitación de Lenalee, se da cuenta de la intención de este haciendo que le entre unas ganas de ayudarlo, no sin antes percatarse de unos cortes en la mano del Walker.

―Joven Walker, debería de revisar esos cortes de inmediato

―¿He? ―Se cuestiono, pero luego mira sus manos y solo sonríe a la enfermera.

―No se preocupe estaré bien ―aseguro moviendo sus manos en el aire rápidamente entre su rostro y al frente de la enfermera que solo sonrió.

―De acurdo, entonces me retiro ―dijo mientras caminaba al lado contrario del corredor, se detiene a unos seis pasos de la espalda de Allen, haciendo que este la mire suspicaz.

―Por cierto en este momento la señorita está dormida y no hay nadie que la esté vigilando al menos dentro de un par de horas, en un gabinete cerca del armario hay unas vendas y botiquín, si gusta puede usarlas para limpiar sus cortes ―dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar, haciendo que Allen sonría ampliamente al ver la intención de la enfermera con él.

―Gracias ―dijo al aire ya que la enfermera se retiro por completo del lugar.

* * *

><p>Allen entra a la amplia habitación, encontrándose con la imagen más desgarradora que pueda pensar ver en su vida, un montón de maquinas e instrumentos de medicina están rodeando la cama de Lenalee, y al ver a su compañera en cama, queda completamente petrificado, una sensación de malestar y molestia se forma en su ser, y al verla más cerca un frio lo sacude por la espina dorsal.<p>

Lenalee está con un montón de sellos de dudosa procedencia en su cuerpo y también unas que otras vendas en el cuerpo, pero lo que más destaca y dejo petrificado al joven exorcista es la expresión que tiene Lenalee, es una expresión de completa angustia y dolor, como si estuviese luchando con algo en su interior como en una pesadilla muy desgarradora.

Cuando sale de su estupor y malestar, se acerca lentamente, la sensación al acercarse a su amiga es indescriptible, es como si una felicidad lo abrumara y a la vez una tristeza y dolor en el pecho lo alejara, al llegar hasta la cama le toca la corta cabellera y le entra una nostalgia al ver lo corto de está, ya que recuerda lo largo que era, y lo bello que hacía ver a su querida amiga.

―Lo siento, Lenalee en verdad si hubiese llegado antes todo esto no hubiese pasado, no estarías lastimada y no hubieses muerto en el Arca, en verdad les he fallado a todos ―dijo suevamente, acariciando un mechón cerca de la mejilla de la Lee, mientras mostraba una expresión desolada y triste.

En una mansión rodeada de girasoles y un prado seco, aparece una preciosa niña de cabellera color purpura y ojos de un verde bosque irreales, vistiendo un vestido de color rosa pastel, la niña se adentra a la mansión y saluda a unas personas que se encuentran en ella, sube por unas escaleras y llega a una habitación determinada, la chica de uno años se queda mirando fijamente a un bulto rodeado de mantas de color blanco, sonríe con ternura y se acerca silenciosamente hasta el bulto y comienza a susurrarle.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Neah, despierta, el día esta precioso y tú sigues dormido –dijo una voz muy tierna, despertando a un niño de cabellera negra y ojos de un claro color ámbar muy claros.<strong>

―**¡Zafiro, quiero dormir mas el día de hoy! –exclamó perezosamente Neah, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las mantas, dejando a Zafiro con la palabra en la boca, la mirada que refleja la chica es de completo aburrimiento, pero es cambiada por una un poco picara.**

―**Si no te levantas le diré a Cross-Nii que te castigue, por flojo –dijo haciendo que el niño automáticamente se levante de la cama con una mirada de miedo y con un poco de molestia.**

―**No lo arias, al fin y al cabo Cross y yo somos amigos y el no me castigaría –dijo en un susurro amenazador.**

―**Mírame y comprobemos tu teoría –dijo divertida Zafiro, empezando a correr del alcance del niño de unos 8 años. **

―**Espera Zafiro, ya estoy despierto, vayamos a donde Mana ¿sí? –espeta Neah tratando de cambiar la determinación de suamiga, mientras la persigue. **

―**Jejeje, bueno pero vístete primero que Mana-chan ya esta despierto, no como su hermano Menor que es un desastre en las mañanas –dijo divertida, haciendo que Neah la mire entre amenazante y divertido por el comentario.**

―**Aquí están, pensé que ya no saldríamos a jugar –dijo un chico de cabellera castaña hasta los hombros y unos preciosos ojos color café.**

―**Lo siento, Mana-chan, ya sabes como es de flojo mi querido Neah –dijo Zafiro, mientras corre hasta donde Mana esta y lo abraza fuertemente sonrojando al chico.**

―**Si no te apuras me iré con Mana-chan a jugar, nos vemos en el prado cerca del árbol de Magnolia –dijo Mientras arrastra a un Feliz Mana, que solo le da una mirada de felicidad a su hermano menor, el cual expresa una mirada de horror al ver que su hermano y amiga lo dejan solo.**

―**Mana, Zafiro, esperen traidores no se vayan sin mí –dijo Neah, mientras se terminaba de cuadrar una chaqueta marrón.**

De inmediato el chico de cabellera negra sale disparado de la mansión y corre muy rápido hasta donde esta un viejo y seco árbol, sonríe ampliamente al ver que su hermano y amiga están tratando de subir en el árbol.

―**Jajaja, los alcance y veo que no pueden subir hasta Magnolia –bufo haciendo que Mana solo niegue en desaprobación por el comentario de su hermano y Zafiro lo mire como un loco.**

―**Pues si, nos alcanzaste –dijo divertido Mana.**

Todos quedan en un profundo silencio mirando el bello día que les proporciona la naturaleza, solo que el silencio fue roto por una voz un poco fría.

―**Chicos, saben mañana me iré a Londres –informo sin mucho interés Zafiro, haciendo que los chicos la miren ampliamente por la nueva información que le proporciona su amiga.**

―**Porque no nos lo habías dicho Zafiro –dijo por lo bajo un triste Mana.**

Zafiro al notar la tristeza de su querido amigo, solo agacha la cabeza y suspira inaudiblemente, luego alza la mira y la enfoca hasta donde el cabizbajo Mana.

―**Porque no me gusta despedirme y lo sabes Mana, además no será por mucho tiempo –dijo suavemente mientras salta del árbol y toca suavemente el rostro de un sonrojado Mana, el cual solo agacha la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.**

Un chasquido de molestia resuena en la melosa escena, haciendo que tanto Zafiro como Mana, miren el lugar de origen del ruido, encontrándose con un molesto Neah el cual solo tiene el seño fruncido.

―**Bueno pues yo me alegro por que así podre dormir mas, sin tener que ser despertado con un paro en el corazón todas las mañanas –dio sarcásticamente Neah, el cual solo esta de brazos cruzados en señal de aburrimiento.**

Mana le da una mirada de si-claro-eso-ni-tu-te-lo-crees.

―"**El que más triste debe de estar eres tu Neah" –piensa Mana, dándole una mirada de desaprobación a su hermano menor.**

―**Bueno, yo si te extrañare Neah –dijo suavemente Zafiro, la cual solo tiene la mirada gacha, haciendo que Mana y Neah la miren precavidamente ya que no muy seguido se escucha y se ve a una Zafiro caris baja.**

Neah al escucharla solo cierra los ojos en señal de pensar, luego suelta un tremendo suspiro, se acerca hasta Zafiro y la sacude un poco para saber si aun esta con ellos.

―**Vamos, no quería molestarte y lo sabes –dijo por lo bajo Neah.**

De un momento a otro Neah siente que sus manos son tocadas por unas muy cálidas, y sin saber la sensación de inmediato desapareció, siendo sorprendido por la mirada fiera de una Zafiro muy molesta.

―**Pero Sabes –dijo dulcemente.**

―**¡Al que mas extrañare es a mi querido Mana! y no a un tonto dormilón como tu –dijo fuertemente mientras sale corriendo, dejando desconcertado a Neah, el cual solo frunció el seño y Mana sonríe suavemente al ver que su hermano esta molesto y un poco frustrado.**

―**Esa niña es tonta –dijo por lo bajo Neah.**

―**No lo creo, solo debe de estar resentida por lo cruel que eres con ella, Neah debes de ser mas abierto con ella, tanto tu como Yo no la queremos dejar ir, ya que la queremos mucho –dijo sabiamente Mana, haciendo que Neah solo sonría.**

En el fondo se escucha el eco de una voz infantil.

―**Si no vienen me comeré la miel del desayuno y yo se cuanto odian no comer su miel –dijo una vos muy alejada sacando de sus murmullos molestos al pelinegro. Haciendo que corra despavoridamente dejando a un Sonriente Mana que solo mira como corre su hermano.**

* * *

><p>―No me alcanzaras…aunque lo intentes…me comeré toda la miel… y sabes no te extrañare nada ya que es… más divertido jugar con… Mana ―dijo Lenalee, con voz muy débil y cansina, sorprendiendo a Allen por lo último que dijo su amiga, pero al verla despertar, rápidamente cambia su expresión a una de alivio y felicidad.<p>

―Lenalee, me alegro de que estés bien ―dijo mientras ayudaba a que Lenalee se incorporara, ya que esta incomoda en la posición en la que se encuentra.

A su vez se quitara los sellos de dudosa procedencia, ya que estos la molestan.

―Gracias Allen-kun ―dijo suavemente ya que su voz está un poco distorsionada.

― ¿Te sientes bien? ―pregunta, mientras mira fijamente a una cabizbaja Lenalee, la cual tiene apretada las sabanas de la cama que lo cubren en una clara señal de dolor y rabia.

―Tuve un sueño…No, eso no era un sueño –susurra cansinamente, mientras apretaba mas fuerte la sabana que la cubre.

Lenalee alza su mirada en Allen, haciendo que este retroceda, ya que la mirada que le lanza la Lee es una llena de molestia, decepción, y una mesclada de tristeza y remordimiento, solo que esta no es para el Walker sino es para ella misma.

―Allen-kun –susurra haciendo que este se olvide lo que paso y se acerque más a su lado para escuchar mejor, al estar más cerca se da cuenta de que su amiga esta una vez más cabizbaja.

―Lo siento, no estoy segura de lo que paso, pero sé que he sido una carga para todos, perdónenme, prometo ser más fuerte para seguir luchando –dijo con una mezcla diferente en su voz, era como si estuviese pidiendo disculpas a alguien desconocido ya que reflejaba una necesidad inquietante y algo de vacío desconcertando a Allen.

―Lenalee, tu no debes disculparte, el que debe de pedir perdón s…―no termino de decir la oración ya que Lenalee le toma de la mano fuertemente, dándole a entender de que no siga hablando, haciendo sentir mal a Allen, ya que él siente que el que debe de pedir perdón es él y no ella.

―Allen-kun, esa es la verdad no me lo niegues por favor, puedo verlo en la mirada que mostro mi hermano y los demás al verme, estaban llena de alivio y esperanza,…cuando lo vi me di cuenta que sus miradas muestran esperanza, al igual que la tuya ―hace una pausa

―Esas miradas muestran,…para mí, que solo he sido una carga para todos, así que por favor dime…por favor dime que es lo que paso, ya que solo recuerdo que te vi a mi lado en Edo y luego despierto en tus brazos en la Orden ―dijo tratando de que su voz no se mesclara con los sentimientos que su corazón está desbordando, hace el intento de recordar y solo ve una escena de completa oscuridad la cual le genera temor, duda, confusión, miedo, dolor, y desesperación.

Allen al ver que Lenalee está confundida y al borde de la desesperación, decide contarle lo que paso, todo desde el principio de la pelea en el Arca, la capacidad de Allen para usar el Arca, la canción que se supone ella canto y para cerrar con algo de duda le cuenta que ella se encontraba muerta al momento de encontrarla, al hacerlo Allen se esforzó al tratar de que su voz sonara serena, ya que al recordarlo siente un gran dolor.

Lenalee al escuchar que estuvo muerta, solo muestra una expresión de vacio y serenidad.

―No entiendo, si morí, porque…porque aun estoy con vida, yo debería de estar muerta en este momento…¿por qué? –dijo completamente serena, como si no le importara el saberlo, pero aun así se cuestiona, su mirada se torna desesperada y aprieta mucho mas fuerte las sabanas.

―"_No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que estés con las personas que amas" ―_dijo una voz en la mente de Lenalee, haciendo que esta se retuerza de dolor al escucharla, rápidamente la profunda voz de su mente le susurre palabras de aliento y olvide la desesperación del descubrimiento que a hecho, no viendo la mirada de tristeza y desconcierto de Allen.

―Créeme…que ese algo o el porqué, del que te cuestionas, no me importa saber, solo me alegro de que estés bien, que estés con vida y a mi lado ―dijo suavemente, ganado la atención de su amiga la cual se sonroja al escuchar esas palabras, igual que él y aunque no entiende por qué dijo eso.

Rápidamente se miran con extrañeza, y luego sonríen al ver lo colorados que están ambos, olvidando lo dicho, Lenalee empezó a sentir la necesidad de moverse. Se levante de su cama haciendo un gesto de dolor al usar sus piernas.

Allen al ver esto trata de evitar que se esfuerce, pero Lenalee lo retiene y le da una mirada seria, dándole a entender que eso debe de hacerlo ella.

―Tengo que levantarme algún día Allen-kun, no te preocupes y por favor déjame continuar ―dijo mientras se equilibraba y mira fijamente al joven maldito.

Allen al ver ese gento, decide continuar con lo que quiere decirle.

―Lenalee, créeme si yo hubiese llegado antes quizás tu…―volvió a ser interrumpido, ya que Lenalee le tomo la mano izquierda dulcemente, haciendo que este quede embelesado por el calor que genera su amiga, y la suave caricia que ella le da a su mano, entendiendo que ella no lo culpa por lo sucedido, solo que él aunque ella lo perdone, se culpara siempre por lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

―No digas nada, ¿sí? ―dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa muy cálida a Allen haciendo que este agache su rostro para evitar que vea su sonrojo, de vergüenza.

―Sabes tú inocencia me hace sentir bien ―dijo mientras mira fijamente la nueva forma del Arma anti-Akuma de Allen.

―Y Allen-kun no importa lo que haya pasado, solo no te culpes de los errores de los demás,…no siempre puedes salvar a todos Allen-kun, porque en esta guerra siempre habrá sacrificios ―dijo haciendo que Allen la mire de una forma desconcertada y melancólica, a su vez con extrañeza, ya que no puede creer lo que ella está diciendo, porque se acuerda de que ella una vez le dijo, que la Orden era como su familia y si alguno de ellos muere una parte de ella desaparece.

― ¿Porqué lo dices? Eso no suena como tú ―pregunta, sacando una sonrisa un poco afligida en la Lee.

―Eso me lo dijo Lavi, cuando pensé que ya no serias más un exorcista, Allen-kun,…sabes cuándo pensé que te perdimos en China me deprimí mucho, hice sentir mal a muchos y me sentí culpable por no estar a tu lado en ese momento ―dijo haciendo que Allen se sorprenda por lo dicho y a la vez recuerde el fatídico día en el que peleo con Tiky Mikk, Lenalee al ver lo que causo le dé una mirada de disculpa, formando un ambiente un poco sombrío entre ellos, Allen al darse cuenta del gesto de Lenalee decidió romper el ambiente que crearon al mencionar ese tema Tabú.

―Lenalee, sabes, también te quiero contar algo que paso, en esa pelea, no muchos lo saben pero quiero que seas la primera en que sepas lo que paso después, de que Tim corrió con la inocencia de Suman, cuando me enfrente contra el Noé Tiky Mikk yo debí de haber muerto en esa ocasión ―dijo, mientras por su mente pasa las imágenes de escenas en las que se enfrento al poseedor de las memorias del placer.

―Él no solo me arranco la inocencia, y me dejo incapacitado para ser Exorcista, sino que me arranco una parte de mi corazón con una de sus infernales mariposas carnívoras ―al decirlo Lenalee abre desmesuradamente los ojo incrédula de lo que dice su amigo, sintió que su corazón martillaba en señal de miedo y dolor.

―Pero la inocencia me salvo de una muerte segura, ella formo una capa en la abertura de mi corazón para que yo siguiera viviendo ―dijo calmadamente como si estuviese hablando del clima, haciendo que Lenalee lo mire fijamente, con incredulidad de sus palabras y expresiones.

Sin saber el por qué unas fuertes ganas de abrazar a su compañero Exorcista se agrupa en su corazón haciendo que inconscientemente tome impulso de donde esta parada y se aferre del pecho de Allen en un abrazo fuerte.

Allen al sentir la calidez del abrazo de Lenalee, sin miedo a lo que Komui le pueda hacer le devuelve el gesto, haciendo que su conciencia y sentidos tomen en cuenta la presencia peculiar de Lenalee.

La sensación de calidez y el aroma que solo ella desprende, la suavidad de su cabello en su mejilla, es tan reconfortante, haciendo que Allen se relaje, cierra los ojos y se acuerda de algo parecido que ocurrió en la búsqueda de su maestro, en específico una noche nevada y oscura, donde su ojo maldito lo mantenía despierto a causa de su evolución.

―Allen ¿estás bien? ¿No te paso nada más?, ¿aun te duele? ―pregunto entre susurros y con voz casi quebrada, apretando con cada palabra el abrazó entre ella y él.

El susurro de las preguntas, el tono de la voz de Lenalee y aunque parezca pervertido la calidez del pecho de ella en su pecho, lo hace sonrojar y darse cuenta que estar en esa posición es indecorosa y mal pensada, haciendo que se avergüence aun mas por pensar y hacer eso, pero antes de que se aleje de ella el recuerdo de esa noche en la cual se entero que la motivación de su amiga en esta guerra es proteger a su familia lo dejo desconcertado, ya que la calidez de esa vez y de esta, es diferente. Le hace olvidar lo cerca del cuerpo femenino en el suyo y lo hace centrarse en saber porque es diferente la calidez del ahora que el de antes.

Su tren de pensamientos quedo cerrado al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

―Allen-kun

―No te preocupes estoy bien ―dijo mientras se alejaba muy a su pesar, del abrazo que le ofrece su compañera, al hacerlo posa su mirada en el rostro de su compañera, y al hacerlo su mirada queda atrapado en los hermosos ojos color amatistas de ella dejándolo en un trance.

Lenalee al sentir que su amigo rompe el abrazo siente un poco de frio y un sentimiento de pérdida que la desconcertó por un breve momento, de inmediato posa su mirada en los preciosos ojos color plata del peliblanco quedando igualmente atrapada en ellos, lentamente sus rostros se acercan acortando lentamente la distancia que hay entre ellos.

Al estar a unos cinco centímetros de distancia, Lenalee cae a un lado dormida, solo que Allen evita que se caiga ya que esta cerca de ella para atraparla.

―Lenalee ¿estás bien? ―pregunta aterrado, mientras acomoda en la cama a su amiga y toca su rostro para tratar de despertarla.

Lenalee al sentir la calidez de la mano de Allen en su rostro, posa su propia mano en la de Allen deteniendo la caricia que le está dando mientras lo mira intensamente, haciendo que Allen se sonroje al ver la intensa mirada de su compañera.

―Quien eres

Al escucha esa pregunta Allen quedo frio, por un momento juro que el color de los ojos de Lenalee se torno verdoso y carente de emoción. Pero rápidamente es cambiado al tono amatista que tanto conoce.

Rápidamente Lenalee cobra el sentido. Y mira fijamente la cara desconcertada de su amigo Allen.

―Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo me apague,…Jejeje…creo que tengo hambre ―dijo suavemente mientras le da una ligera sonrisa que deja inquieto y mas sonrojado a Allen, ya que esa sensación nunca la había sentido antes por parte de su amiga.

―Allen-kun, ¿podrías ayudarme a salir de este lugar?, me siento bien y la verdad tengo demasiada hambre, que creo que podría hacerte competencia –dijo, ampliando la sonrisa haciendo que cierre los ojos al sonreír, haciendo que Allen le de una mirada estupefacta.

―Esto, Lenalee, creo que lo mejor es que estés en reposo, ya viste que te desmayaste ―dijo, pero al recordar el momento ella le pregunto quién era lo asusto, no se fijo que su rostro está muy cerca del rostro de su amiga, cuando se dio cuenta perdió las palabras.

La mira fijamente y solo atina a sonreír suavemente, alejándose de la cercanía que compartían mutuamente.

―He bueno… lo mejor es...–suspiro– que te quedes aquí y te recuperes, no queremos que te pase nada malo –dijo seriamente.

Lenalee al ver la seriedad de su amigo solo sonríe, y se para de su cama sin mirar a Allen.

Allen al ver que Lenalee no le hará caso, trata de detenerla pero se detiene al fijarse en la vestimenta de ella, que solo consiste en unos pantalones muy cortos negro y una blusa de tiras blanca dándole un aspecto muy sugerente, haciendo que Allen aparte su mirada de ella y se reprenda y recuerde que él no es como su maldito y pervertido Maestro, rápidamente busca en la habitación algo para cubrirla mejor.

―"Por que viste de esa manera, si mi maestro estuviera aquí no me imagino lo que le podría hacer" ―pensó, mientras encontró una bata en una silla cercana a él.

―Lenalee…usa esto te debes de sentir incomoda solo usando lo que llevas puesto ―dijo nerviosamente, haciendo que Lenalee lo mire inocentemente no entendiendo lo dicho por su compañero, pero aun así acepto la bata, cuando bajo la vista para fijarse que lleva puesto se sorprende al ver lo que lleva puesto y delante de su amigo, inadvertidamente se sonroja locamente y se viste rápidamente.

―Gracias Allen-kun, esto ¿nos vamos ya? –pregunto, mientras mantiene su sonrojado rostro agachado, para que Allen no vea lo avergonzada que esta.

―Ha, b-bueno Sigo pensando que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí ―insiste, olvidando la incomodidad que sintió hace unos segundos.

―Vámonos, tengo hambre ¿si? ―dijo, olvidando la incomodidad de sentía al estar cerca de Allen, y le da una mirada de añoranza, mientras hace un puchero muy tierno haciendo que Allen desista de lo que dice.

―Porqué tiene que ser tan linda y testaruda" –pensó dando un suspiro resignado.

―Bueno vámonos, pero si te sientes mal te traeré de inmediato ―anuncio, mientras abre la puerta de la habitación permitiendo salir a Lenalee.

―Entendido ―dijo saliendo de la habitación, Allen la sigue de cerca y por un breve momento mira el rostro de su amiga y mira sus ojos se tornan de un color Verde bosque desconcertándolo otra vez, por un breve instante pensó que la persona con la que camina codo con codo no es su amiga, pero al fijarse mejor se da cuenta de que siguen siendo del color amatista que tanto gusta mirar.

―"Debo de estar mal de la vista" –pensó mientas se rasca torpemente la cabeza.

* * *

><p>―El ataque será pronto, no quiero fallas, debemos de recuperar el Huevo para el amo ―se escucha una voz carente de emoción en la oscuridad.<p>

―Si Noé-sama ―se escucha variadas sádicas en la oscuridad, formando varios n ecos, por todo el lugar.

―Satisfagan al Amo y serán recompensados ―dijo la misma voz carente de emoción.

―Si Noé-sama ―dijeron las mismas voces sádicas apareciendo en la escena una gran cantidad de Akumas y Lullubel.

* * *

><p>Se ven a Allen y Lenalee en la cafetería siendo rodeados por una gran variedad de platillos en la mesa, siendo la mayoría más que todos de Allen ya que él es el que más come en la Orden, lo que sorprendió a muchos en la cafetería es que Lenalee está comiendo más de lo que ella come regularmente.<p>

―Lenalee.-chan ¿ya estas mejor? ―pregunto un sorprendido Jhonny, el cual solo mira las 6 platos al lado de Lenalee.

―Sí, no te preocupes ya estoy mejor, solo que tengo un hambre inmensa –dijo mientras se ruborizaba y sonreía.

Todos en la cafetería estaban de acuerdo en que debe ser por estar durmiendo tres días sin comida, ya que no es normal verla comer de esa forma.

―Baya que es raro que tengas mucha hambre Lenalee, hasta ya le estás haciendo competencia a Allen –dijo divertido Johnny, haciendo que Lenalee se sonroje por el "cumplido".

―Jejeje, la verdad es que no sé lo que me pasa, pero da igual ya estoy satisfecha, aunque creo que Allen-kun se tomara su tiempo en comer ―comento dándole una mirada divertida a un tragón peli blanco, el cual tiene una pila enorme de platos en su rostro mientras prueba una hamburguesa sin parpadear, dándole un aspecto concentrado en su acción, y haciendo sonreír a la mayoría de las personas en la cafetería.

―Allen-kun, aun no acabas ¿verdad? ―pregunta sacando a Allen de su momento de degustación.

―Lenalee-chan, creo que deberías de estar en la enfermería –dijo Johnny superando su momento de estupor al ver a Allen comiendo, la verdad es que aun no supera la forma en cómo come Allen.

―No te preocupes Johnny, me siento bien, lo único que me retenía en la sala del hospital son unos papeles pegados en mi piel, la verdad es que ya no siento dolor alguno ―dijo, mientras hacía ademan de levantarse. ―Por cierto Johnny podrías decirle a mi hermano que estaré en mi habitación cambiándome y estaré en la cámara de Hevlaska luego de eso, Gracias ―concluyo mientras salía de la cafetería, dejando a un curioso Johnny.

―Claro Lenalee, lo que tu digas ―dijo un poco confundido por la acción tan repentina por parte de la hermana de Komui.

Luego de un momento a otro aparece por una de las puertas de la cafetería un ajetreado Rever, el cual mira por todos lados como si buscara algo.

―Johnny, ¿has visto…a Lenalee? ―pregunto entre jadeos.

―Si jefe de sección, ella está en su habitación cambiándose, y luego bajara a la cámara de Hevlaska ―informo, haciendo que Allen se acuerde de que tiene que llevarla a la enfermería por si algo ocurre algo parecido como cuando la visito, levantándose rápidamente de su banca y dejando a medias lo que tiene por comer, antes de llegar a la puerta es detenido por un hombre de cabellera rubia y dos puntos en la frente muy llamativos.

― ¿Es usted Allen Walker? ―pregunta lacónicamente el hombre pelirrubio.

―Sí, soy yo, dígame que es lo que necesita

―Gusto en conocerle, soy el Inspector Howard Link, estaré a cargo de supervisarte, Joven Walker ―informo dando una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

―Gusto en conocerlo Link-san ―saludo inocentemente.

―Si no es molestia me gustaría ir a un lugar determinado –dijo nerviosamente Allen el cual no ve intenciones de que el Inspector le de espacio para moverse.

―Lamento informarle pero tengo que seguir todos tus movimientos mientras espero instrucciones. También se le tiene prohibido tener contacto con el General Marian Cross –dijo lacónicamente, haciendo que Allen lo mire seriamente, ya que ese era uno de los pensamientos que tenia mientras comía.

―Entiendo Inspector, será que puedo dirigirme hasta mi habitación a cambiarme –preguntó mientras piensa porque le niegan ver a su Amo.

―Por su puesto, lo acompañare, hasta su residencia en todo momento.

―H-ha, jejeje si claro –dijo Allen mientras sonreía forzadamente.

―No sé si le importe, pero me gustaría ir al baño –se excuso Allen dándole una mirada fija.

―Claro puede ir, yo lo acompañare -informo seriamente no viendo la intensión de Allen de salir corriendo.

―B-bueno, pues…¿vamos? –pregunto forzadamente.

En silencio Allen salió rumbo al baño a cambiarse, siendo seguido de cerca por un muy cerio Howard Link, el cual se ha dado cuenta de que Allen esta muy tenso desde que le informo que le negaron el ver al General Cross.

Luego de terminar su rutina de baño, un silencio profundo se formo, Allen se sentía realmente incomodo hasta que decido romper el trémulo silencio.

―Esto, Link-san are una parada a la habitación de Lenalee, si no es molestia –informo no muy convencido de si haberlo dicho ya que apenas Link escucho el nombre de Lenalee se tenso y le dio una mirada analitica.

―Así que la señorita Lee, ¿ha despertado? –pregunta dudoso de lo que escucho.

―Joven Walker me temo que deberá de acompañarme a informar de este suceso al señor Komui, ya que es una prioridad lo que pase con la señorita Lee –informo lacónicamente, no viendo la mirada de resignación por parte del peli blanco mientras caminan hasta la oficina del supervisor.

―De acuerdo, pero ¿porque es una prioridad? –pregunto seriamente.

―Eso será informado luego, pero la verdad es que la señorita Lee, puede ser una potencial candidata para ser la portadora del corazón al igual que usted –informa, sorprendiendo a Allen no dándose cuenta de la mirada seria y despectiva que le lanza Link.

―Aun que no lo creo por su parte –dijo, sacando del estupor en el que se encuentra Allen y dejándolo con una nueva duda.

― ¿Por qué lo dice? –pregunta extrañado.

―No me haga caso, solo manténgase al margen hasta que se le pida hablar –ordeno, haciendo suspirar a Allen.

* * *

><p>Lenalee se termina de cambiar, en el momento de hacerlo se fija que está usando un vestido estilo ballet verde hasta la mitad del muslo, con unas mallas blancas y zapatos a juego con el vestido.<p>

Al verse en el espejo seda una mirada aburrida y triste, no reconociéndose así misma sin su cabellera. Luego cerró sus ojos tratando de sentir su inocencia.

―Nada, no siento su poder -susurra pasivamente.

―Que es lo que me pasa, porque siento que me hace falta –se pregunta, luego toma asiento en su cama y se acurruca en forma de feto aferrándose fuertemente en sus piernas.

―"Inocencia, sin ti me siento libre y no como una prisionera, es una sensación muy agradable ya que hace mucho que no me sentía de esta manera, pero porque siento que esto no durara mucho, porque me haces falta si te odio" –pensó melancólicamente, mientras agarraba una almohada fuertemente y a apretaba en su pecho.

―Porque, siento que algo malo pasara –dijo suavemente, cerrando los ojos pensativamente.

―"Que es lo que en verdad pasa con migo, que fue ese sueño que tuve, porque fue tan real" –pensó, abriendo los ojos mientras por su mente pasa la escena de una niña corriendo por un prado seco siendo seguida de cerca por un peli negro.

Sin más sintió la necesidad de solo levantarse de la cama y salir rápidamente sin dirección aparente.

* * *

><p>En una sala se encuentran los dirigentes y supervisores de las ramas de la orden oscura, los cuales están debatiendo sobre el hecho que acontecieron los exorcistas en Japón.<p>

―Inspector Leverriel, dígame que es lo que está buscando en verdad –pregunta un muy cerio Komui.

Un hombre de aspecto militar y con un peculiar bigote, sorbe una taza de té mientras le da una mirada de superioridad y desprecio a el supervisor de la Orden Oscura Europea.

―Como sabes Komui-san, quiero saber si Allen Walker es un enemigo o no. Eso es todo. –dijo dándole otro sorbo a su té.

― ¿Debemos de dudar de nuestros compañeros? –cuestiona la supervisora de la orden Oscura de Estados Unidos.

―Exorcista o no, si él está involucrado con el enemigo, es un hereje peligroso. –recalco Leverriel.

―Investigue tanto como guste, Inspector Leverriel –remarco Cross, calmadamente, dejando estupefactos a todos en la sala.

― ¡General Cross! –espeto Komui, sin creer lo que escuchaba por parte del General.

―Lo que vayan a hacer con él, puede ser decidido después –dijo calmadamente evitando olímpicamente el llamado de Komui, mientras tomaba una postura relajada en frente de todos los supervisores.

― ¡¿Que está diciendo, General Cross?! – Komui, cuestiono incrédulo, dándole una mirada punzante al pelirrojo.

―Entonces creo que haré justamente eso General –dijo maliciosamente Leverriel, dando una sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que escucho por parte del General Cross.

* * *

><p>Lenalee sale disparada en dirección al despacho de su hermano, siente que algo no está bien, antes de llegar se da cuenta que Allen está acompañado de un hombre pelirrubio, y de inmediato se detiene reconociendo a Link.<p>

―"Porque Allen-kun está con ese hombre "–pensó sintiéndose impotente y un poco nerviosa.

De inmediato se esconde, al escuchar lo que dice su compañero.

―Entonces Link-san, porque estamos esperando –pregunto, mirando fijamente al peli rubio.

―Porque el supervisor y el Inspector están tratando de algo en este momento, es por eso que no podemos interrumpirlos –dijo monótonamente.

Lenalee al escuchar que el Inspector esta en el despacho de su hermano, se le helo la sangre y simplemente no supo qué hacer, solo se quedo pasmada como estatua, con una mirada de completo terror marcada en su rostro, mientras recuerdos de su niñez pasan por su mente.

―Entiendo, pero dime ¿porque me tienes que supervisar? no entiendo –cuestiona el peliblanco.

Link no pudo terminar ya que las puertas de la sala de Komui se abren, saliendo un científico, haciendo que tanto Komui como Leverriel seden cuenta de la presencia de Link y Allen.

―A-¿Allen? –pregunta nerviosamente Komui.

― ¿Buenas tardes Komui-san? –cuestiona Allen ya que vio al hermano de Lenalee muy tenso.

―Así que tú debes de ser Allen Walker –dijo lacónicamente Leverriel, dándole una mirada de soslayo a Allen, el cual solo le entra un escalofríos al ver a el Inspector Leverriel.

―Si señor soy yo, ¿dígame en que puedo servirle? –pregunta un serio Allen.

Lenalee al escuchar la voz de Leverriel, solo cae de rodillas al suelo provocando un ruido sordo, llamando la atención de Leverriel, el cual se da cuenta de la presencia de Lenalee, la cual solo tiene la mirada gacha.

―Oh. Hola Lenalee, veo que ya has despertado. ¿Cómo están tus piernas? –pregunta con interés renovado, mirándola fijamente.

Komui no sabe qué hacer él quería mas que nada que su hermana no viera al Inspector.

Allen solo mira la escena sin saber que hacer, sin mas silo se acerca hasta donde esta Lenalee y se da cuenta que esta temblando como una hoja, la ayuda a levantarse pero seda cuenta que Lenalee no alza su rostro, solo mira el suelo.

―Inspector…Leverriel –susurro aterrada, dándole una mirada horrorizada, confundiendo a Allen.

―Me alegro de verte, Fue decidido que debo quedarme aquí por un tiempo. También revisaremos tu Inocencia, así que por favor coopera –informo, mirándola un poco altanero al ver la mirada de horror que tiene para con él, sin más tomo un sorbo de su té.

Komui no aguanto más y solo salió disparado de su escritorio hasta donde esta su hermana.

―¡LENALEE-CHAN! –espeta cantarín, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermana, haciendo que pierda el enfoque de Leverriel.

―Me alegro de que hayas despertado –dijo, tratando de sonar alegre, mientras le da una mirada a Allen.

―Pero sabes lo mejor es que me esperes en tu recamara, ya que acabas de despertar y no queremos que te pase nada verdad –dijo haciendo que Allen tome de la mano a Lenalee y la trate de sacar de la habitación, no entendiendo en nada la escena que esta presenciando.

―Y…antes de que te vayas, Horneé este pastel, ¿Te gustaría probarlo? –pregunta alegremente, dejando a Allen con la boca hecha baba al ver lo bello y delicioso del pastel en la mano del Inspector.

Komui al ver el intento del Inspector de hacer que su hermana se quede, empuja levemente a Allen y aparece muy cerca a inspector.

― ¡Wow! ¡Luce delicioso! ¡Yo quiero un poco! –espeta infantilmente, acosando al Inspector con sus ñoñerías, Allen al verlo le da pena ajena por lo infantil de Komui.

Komui al ver que Allen aun no sale de la sala, decide forzar su salida.

―¿Por cierto no es hora de que a Lenalee le hagan un chequeo? –pregunta cantarín, haciendo que Allen asienta débilmente mientras sonreía forzadamente.

―S-si, es cierto, la llevare –dijo mientras salía arrastrando a una lúgubre Lenalee. La cual solo mira el suelo como lo mas interesante del mundo.

―¡Cuento con tigo, Allen-kun! –espeto nerviosamente.

Allen solo sonríe, y sale de la habitación un poco pensativo.

―Parece que Lenalee todavía no puede perdonarme ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Bueno la verdad me pasaron muchas cosas de las cuales quiero olvidar, TTnTT he descuidado el Fic y a mi Sempai, este esta dedicado a ella y espero que me perdone por no estar mas pendiente de lo que pasa...no tengo explicación para ello solo que la vida apesta y mi tiempo no dura nada...jejeje.<p>

Primero que nada se que no tengo muchas seguidoras que guste de mi Fic, se que me falta mucho para narrar correctamente y como es debido pero la verdad es que quiero seguir con el Fic aunque me cueste 6 años acabarlo. ¬¬ no exagero pero espero que me tome menos tiempo jejejeje XD.

Bueno les deseo lo mejor...y Carito-chan TTnTT perdona a esta ingrata Couhai...te extraño y espero que por lo que estoy pando lo supere pronto y mi celibato de Internet acabe pronto...no sabes como de feiz estoy de al menos lograr subir este capi *w*.

Ptt: A las que aun leen esta historia por favor ¿Review?, tomatazos, bombas, ideas? todo es bienvenido :D

Matta Nee!


End file.
